Face Down
by Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
Summary: Fear is a powerful motivator. It can stop us from reaching for what we really want and keep us in situations we don't want to be in...
1. New Girl In Town

**Here is my latest fic, hope you like it.**

**I'm gonna dedicate it to my Rock Star!**

**Face Down**

**Prologue**

You ever have moments in your life you wish you could take back? Well I have, many many moments. Some big, some small, some utterly life changing.

I used to always think that whatever happened just happened and that there was shit all you could do about it. I never gave a shit about the past, I figured it was something I couldn't change so why give myself an ulcer stressing about it. I mean I loved my few close friends, they were my family, but I never really gave a shit about what happened to me. I guess I was really kind of apathetic (hell yeah big word, do I get a gold star now?).

I had a man-eating, bitch of a mother who never had any time for me and a rock star absentee father who spent a grand total of like four months with me since I was eight. No one really ever gave a shit about me so I stopped caring too. I guess it hurt a hell of a lot less. All that changed for me when I met and then fell in love with one girl.

Suddenly I gave a shit. I cared what she thought. I cared what happened to her and to me. I started thinking about the future and what I wanted. She crashed through my life and changed me in really major ways, but my God I wouldn't take back any of it. She made me want to be better. She made me care again and brought me to life. I had always thought I was living my life, but I so wasn't and it took her to show me that.

My name is Ashley Davies and I'm gonna tell you a story. It's the story of a journey, the path I had to stumble down to get here. Hope you get something out of it…I know I did.

**Chapter One – New Girl In Town**

"My God why did I even bother showing up today?" I said in a bored voice as I sprawled across a table in the quad at King High in L.A. My lovely friends all completely ignored my whining, which I guess is fair enough seeing as I whine a lot when I actually turn up to school. My younger sister Kyla rolled her eyes at me and turned her attention back to our friend Chelsea who was sitting beside her.

I scowled when not one of the jackasses I hang with bothered responding and closed my eyes as I stretched out across the table. I don't care if they were trying to eat their lunch, they can do it from their laps.

"Yo Bitches, 'sup?" Ridley called out as she shoved me over and took a seat beside me on the table.

"You know you're white right Rid?" I teased as I pulled myself into a sitting position and smirked at the girl sitting beside me.

"Girl why you gotta be steppin' on me like that?" Everyone at the table started laughing, Ridley the loudest, her short golden brown hair swinging around her shoulders as she rocked with laughter.

"You are such a tool Rid!" I said jokingly, shaking my head.

"Yeah but you totally love me anyway!" Ridley countered with a huge, irresistible smile on her face.

"Lucky for you!" Aiden chimed in, ducking just in time to miss Ridley's hand as it aimed for his head. Ridley stuck out her tongue at Aiden and then jumped up squealing, making everyone at our table jump and grab our chests. Ridley ignored us all, as per usual, and scrambled off the table to bound over to a blonde girl who was standing across the quad, arms crossed and smirking over at Ridley.

"Damn she's hot!" Aiden and I said simultaneously as Ridley reached the unknown blonde girl and embraced her.

"Spencer Marie Carlin! What the fuck is your gorgeous ass doing in Lala land?" Ridley shouted. The blonde, who I'm assuming is Spencer (sexy name huh?), beamed and pulled Ridley into another hug.

After they separated Ridley literally dragged the blonde closer and I gotta say this girl was even more beautiful up close! She had the most intense ocean blue eyes I had ever seen and in her tight, ripped grey jeans, midriff baring band-t and red Converses she was just fuck-worthy!

"Hey cock-suckers," I flipped her off, "this blonde bombshell is one of my most favourite people from my Ohio days and my very bestest friend. May I present the wonderful, the dead sexy and certifiably crazy Spencer Carlin," Ridley announce.

Spencer blushed and smiled at us before turning to Ridley and saying dryly, "Thanks Rid now they all think I'm as fucked up as you!" Everyone laughed and I hung back so I could watch the introductions and observe the hotness that was Spencer Carlin.

"So this big bad of steroidy-muscles is Aiden, this wittle pixie is Kyla, this gorgeous one with the fro is my home-girl Chelsea, the Latina diva is Madison and lastly the brunette rock goddess here is Ashley."

Spencer's eyes locked on mine and she gave me the biggest and sexiest grin I have ever seen. I grinned back, crinkling my nose and took a step closer to Spencer, "So Carlin what brings you to L.A.? I'm sure it wasn't Ridley, people tend to leave states to get away from her not move into one to get closer," I smirked over at Ridley who gave me a mock glare.

Spencer giggled, note to self must make her laugh more coz it is totally hot! "Well my Mom got a job out here so she and Dad pack up me and my brothers and well here we are. Ridley here is just a bonus, it was too normal in Ohio after she bailed." Spencer smiled affectionately at Ridley, who actually dropped her goofy shit for a second and smiled affectionately back. Hmm I wonder if they were ever a couple…I must investigate. Hell what was I thinking I don't even know if Spencer is gay or straight.

"Hey shit yeah, where is Clay and Glen? I haven't seen those bitches since I was whipping their asses at guitar hero back in O H I O!" Ridley exclaimed excitedly. Spencer craned her neck and surveyed the quad. Clearly finding what she was looking for she bounded over to a pair of guys eating lunch, dragging them to their feet and towards our group.

"Ridalicious? My God did you get hot!" The curly haired blonde guy with Spencer said.

"Nice try Glen, but I don't so much do the guys anymore," Ridley said with her hands on her hips.

"Well it is a great loss to guys everywhere and a huge gain for the ladies!" Ridley laughed as she pulled Glen into a warm hug. She let him go and turned to envelope a cute black guy in a bone-crushing hug of his own.

"Clay fucking Carlin! You became a spunk! When'd that happen?" The guy who must be Clay looked shyly at his feet, but not before checking Chelsea out…hmm might I detect a potential hook up? I'm guessing Clay is either adopted or Mama Carlin had a thang with the mailman. I'll go with adopted.

Ridley quickly introduced the two guys to the group and they all broke up into little sub-groups to chat. Aiden quickly monopolised Spencer (yeah kinda pissed me off, not gonna lie) while Ridley and Madison grilled Glen and Kyla and Chelsea chatted to Clay.

I moved closer to Spencer and Aiden, hoping that I'd find her unimpressed by the big doofus. I mean I love the guy, he's one of my best friends, but he really is a giant dip shit. As I got closer I saw Aiden in full flirt mode. Now either Spence was just being polite or she was actually interested in muscle boy.

Aiden reached out and put a hand on her thigh, fuck he moves fast even by my standards! Spencer looked up at him and not so subtly slid his paw off her. "Hey Aiden you seem like a nice guy and I see us being friends but just so there's no confusion between us, this (she pointed between the two of them) is not going to happen. Sorry buddy."

"What? Why?" Aiden asked looking pathetically confused.

Spencer laughed and glanced over at Ridley who had caught the exchange. Ridley just shrugged and giggled. Spencer rolled her eyes, "Dude it's not gonna happen because I'm gay. I prefer my dates with less body hair and tits." Spencer and Ridley burst into hysterical laughter and I did an internal happy dance. Aiden shook his head and grinned at Spencer as he gave her a high five.

"Friends is second choice but I'll take it," Aiden said as her joined in the girls' laughter.

I chuckled, damn this girl is sassy, and I like it! I moved to her side and smirked at her, "You'll have to forgive meat-head here he hits on everyone, even our forty year old English teacher." Spencer threw back her head and laughed. Hehe I got her to laugh again…so hot!

"Hey! She is so not forty! She is like…37 at the absolute oldest!" Aiden tried to defend himself, causing the rest of us to roar with laughter. That boy is such a dumb ass.

Not too long after the bell rang and we all started heading off to our respective classes. "So Carlin what class do you have now?" I asked as I fell into step beside Spencer.

Spencer grimaced and said, "Biology with a Mr. Reed." I felt my face break out into a huge smile, "Hmm well I guess it's your lucky day because you get to share the next fifty minutes with me!"

Spencer chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me, "Well you're modest aren't you Ashley?"

I grinned harder and was about to reply…ok so I was about to flirt, when Ridley sprang up between us and draped an arm around both of us, "Bitches! What do you say, movie night at my house tonight? Seeing as tomorrow is the teacher conference thingy and we don't have to be in this crap hole I say we eat lots of junk, watch some bitchin movies and you losers can get to know the wonder that is Spencer and I get to catch up on the latest. C'mon you know you wanna!"

Spencer let out a musical pearl of laughter and leaned into Ridley, made me wish I was the one in the middle. "You know I'm in, you had me at bitches," Spencer smirked cheekily at Ridley who pecked her on the cheek and bounded off across the quad calling over her shoulder, "I'll invite the hoes and homies, you just be at mine after school."

Spencer and I laughed, "My God she hasn't changed at all! She was exactly the same back in Ohio."

"Yeah she's a fuck-nut but we love her anyway."

We walked the rest of the way to biology laughing at Ridley's many exploits. We wandered in and I dragged Spencer to sit next to me, thankfully pre-empting the emo kid who usually tried to take that seat. I have to say it was the best bio ever. Spencer made everything fun, that girl is all sass and a wicked sense of humour. And hell with her help I actually understood what ole' pit-stains Reed was rambling on about, a first for me.

As it turned out me and Spencer actually had all but one class together. Maybe I would actually start to like school and get my ass to class…hey I know it's not likely but shut up I can totally get motivated to go to school, especially if there is a hot blonde in most of my classes.

As the afternoon wore on me and Spencer got on better and better. We just had so much in common and I couldn't believe how comfortable and connected I felt with her. I'll admit the first second I saw her I was thinking of the quickest way to get in her pants…well she is extremely hot. But after spending time with her that afternoon at school I felt a deep connection to the beautiful blonde.

After calculus, which was thankfully our last class of the day, we were walking out of school together. "Hey Carlin can I give you a ride to Ridley's? You can dish up some more dirt on Rid before we get to her place," I asked hoping the hot girl beside me would say yes.

"Yeah sounds good to me. I just gotta meet my brothers and tell them I won't be getting a lift with them. Apparently Ridley already called my Mom and told her not to expect me home tonight," Spencer shook her head smiling fondly, "She is so lucky my Mom is cool and loves her so much!"

I laughed, "Fucking lucky there is only one Ridley huh?"

"Fuck yeah! One of her is more than enough," Spencer said as we burst out laughing.

----


	2. Best Movie Night Ever!

**Disclaimer (which I forgot for chapter 1, oopsy!) – I sadly do not own the SoN characters**

**Thanks to all who reviewed on Chapter 1**

**Hope you like this instalment **

**Face Down**

**Chapter Two - Best Movie Night Ever!**

The drive to Ridley's was spent singing loudly and rather badly along to the songs on my Ipod. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the beauty beside me had truly awesome taste in music. "Well Spencer I gotta say I approve of your music choices. You got taste girl," I said as Spencer selected a song from my Ipod.

"Why thank you Miss Davies, I'm kinda impressed myself. I've never met a person whose Ipod was filled with the same awesomeness as mine!" Spencer gave me a toothy grin, my God she has the sexiest, most beautiful smile.

"I guess we might actually have a few things in common then," I flirted. Spencer just grinned again and bobbed her head in time with the music. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, although I couldn't help stealing glances at her out of the corner of my eye. She radiated confidence and an inner peace, oh and did I mention that she was seriously hot?! Just in case I forgot to mention it, Spencer Carlin is fucking hot!!

I parked the car in front of Ridley's and we got out. As we were walking to the door I saw a glimpse of black on the inside of her left forearm. My God she has a tattoo! Just when I thought it wasn't possible this girl gets even sexier.

I was about to comment when the door was thrown open and an older version of Ridley pulled a rather startled Spencer into a huge, oxygen-restricting hug. "Spencer Carlin! My God you've grown up! How beautiful are you?!" I have to say I agree.

"Hey Mrs Walker, it's so great to see you!" Ridley's mother finally released her hold on Spencer and ushered us into the house.

"Ok ladies I'll leave you to it, Rid will be right out. Spencer you and I will catch up later! I'm dying top hear all about your latest girl dramas!" Spencer blushed furiously, causing Mrs Walker to laugh as she left the room.

"Girl dramas?!" I asked with a smirk and a teasingly arched eyebrow.

Spencer laughed, "Mrs Walker was the first person I came out to, after Ridley of course, and until they moved she was my go to, you know shoulder to cry on, a place to go for advice. My Mom didn't take the whole gay daughter thing too well to begin with so I went to Mrs Walker." Spencer smiled fondly as she talked about the older woman.

"Yeah my Mom didn't take it too well either," I said laying a hand on her shoulder.

Spencer bit her lip and looked confused, "Wait you're gay?"

"No duh! Fuck Spence you are really blonde sometimes!" Ridley exclaimed as she walked in followed by Kyla and Aiden.

Spencer blushed again and shrugged, "Hey I just got here, how was I supposed to know?"

"It's called gaydar Spence, but I already know you don't have that. Remember that straight chick you tried to hit on when we were at that carnival?" Ridley teased.

Spencer blushed even harder and glared at Ridley. "Oh you so have to tell this story!" Aiden said with a look on his face like a kid in candy store.

Ridley went to speak but was silenced when Spencer slammed her hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare! Don't forget all the shit I have on you!" Spencer threatened.

Ridley looked thoughtful for a second before she grinned and nodded, "Ok Spencer I'll just wait til we get you wasted then you'll tell us everything voluntarily, probably just before you try and make out with all of us!" Note to self, must meet drunk Spencer!

Spencer laughed and smacked Ridley on the arm. A few minutes later Glen, Clay, Chelsea and Madison arrived and we headed into the living room to get the movie marathon underway.

I very strategically sat myself next to Spencer. I wasn't quite as subtle as I'd like seeing as I had to shove Aiden out of the way to claim my spot. Spencer just smiled and settled next to me. As she lay her arm on her leg Kyla leaned over, "Wow Spencer is that a tattoo?"

Spencer looked down at her arm and then smiled up at Kyla, "Yeah, I got it right after I came out. I had to use a fake id though, I was 15. It kinda gave my Mom something to be pissed about besides the fact her daughter just announced she was a lesbian."

"What's it say?" Madison asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"It says 'Always.' I got it because when I came out I promised myself I'd always be true to myself and never hide who I was again. I guess it's a reminder to always be true to myself. Rid came with me, but piked out and didn't get one." Spencer poked her tongue out at Ridley who flipped her off as she hit play on the remote.

As the movie started I leaned over and murmured in Spencer's ear, "I think it's hot. Maybe later I'll show you my tattoo."

Spencer raised her eye brow and smirked at me before turning her attention back to the movie.

--------

Now for the record I have no idea what any of the movies we watched were. All I was aware of was Spencer sitting next to me on the sofa. It was crowded so we were smooshed together, which I was 100% ok with. During the comedy she kept leaning into me as she laughed. I mean the girl totally laughs with her whole body, she really lets go. It's so adorable. During the horror she clung to me when she got scared (which thankfully was a _lot_). Can I just say, BEST MOVIE NIGHT EVER!!

About four am I felt her lean heavily against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I looked down and found her blissfully asleep snuggled up to me. She looked so peaceful and angelic, I smiled to myself and just let her sleep, slipping and arm around her shoulders and bringing her even closer against me.

I woke up the next morning lying back on the couch with a warm body pressed against mine. I looked down and my face split into an enormous grin when I saw a gorgeous head of blonde hair resting on my chest. I tightened my arms around her and chuckled softly. Spencer murmured incoherently in her sleep and snuggled deeper into my arms. I felt so fucking amazing to hold her in my arms.

"Oi skanks! Breakfast!" Ridley yelled from the doorway, she's all class that one. I heard various moans and obscenities from people who were sleeping in various positions around the room.

Spencer raised head off my chest and her sleepy blue eyes caught mine. She looked down and saw our intertwined position. I smirked as she blushed. Spencer mumbled, "Sorry," and carefully climbed off me.

"Hey Carlin, its cool. It's not every morning I wake up with a hot blonde in my arms!" I winked at her as I stood up. Spencer giggled, shook her head and looped her arm through mine. As we headed off in search of food.

After a few minutes we had all stumbled into the kitchen, in various stages of awake, to see what was on offer. "Hope you lazy shits are hungry!" Mrs Walker called as she brought a tray of pancakes to the table. I felt my eyes bug out of my head at the sight of all the food. "Seeing as Glen's here I knew we'd need extra food." Spencer and Clay laughed and Glen went over and gave Mrs Walker a huge hug.

"Mrs W I love you!" Glen exclaimed as we all laughed before digging into the delicious food. Breakfast was pretty quiet as we all stuffed ourselves. Afterwards we all headed back into the living room to lounge around. Once again I strategically placed myself next to Spencer.

"Ok Spencer, Glen, Clay its time for the get to know you quiz," Kyla announced. Spencer and Clay groaned good naturedly while Glen sat up straighter and looked excited. You could already tell he was a bit of a show off.

"Right so did any of you leave any special some ones back in Ohio?" Kyla asked.

"I left a lot of special some ones, Clay left a 4.0 GPA and Spence, well she's been desperate and dateless for a while," Glen answered, earning him a glare from Clay and a punch in the arm from Spencer.

"Ok so ages, who's older?" Madison asked.

"Glen is the oldest by 6 and ½ minutes and Clay is almost a year younger than us." Spencer answered with a friendly smile at the Latina.

"Wait so you and Glen are twins?" Aiden asked looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, hard to believe right? I'm so much hotter than him!" Spencer said smirking at her brother. Glen laughed and leaned forward to mess up her blonde hair. It was plain to see how close they were.

"My turn now, Ok so what is your all time favourite song? This choice defines you!" I asked. I was really curious to see what Spencer would say so I totally zoned out what her brothers said, damn I have it bad for this girl!

Spencer looked troubled when it came to her turn to answer. "Spencer what's your favourite song?" I asked again.

Spencer ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Fuck it's like the hardest choice ever! I guess it depends on my mood, what day it is, who I'm with. Um but if I have to answer right now I'd say my favourite song is Dizzy by Jimmy Eat World. I saw them in concert last year and when they played that song I felt it you know, like it moved me and now every time I hear that song I remember exactly how I felt the moment I heard it at that concert. I guess that's how I judge a song, by how it makes me feel. The best songs I think can take you back to exactly how you felt the moment you heard it for the first time." Spencer smiled shyly and looked at the ground. She seemed to be embarrassed for revealing so much.

I caught her gaze and smiled my approval and understanding. The way she just described her love for music was exactly how I felt. It was like she had reached into my soul and deciphered something so personal to me. The girl was amazing. Ridley stood up and looked thoughtful, "Ok I have a question."

"Oh fucking brilliant," Spencer muttered rolling her eyes. I giggled, making her smile over at me.

Ridley ignored us both and said, "Most embarrassing sexual encounter." everyone shook their heads, this was such a typical Ridley question.

"Um I don't think I wanna answer that one," Spencer said. Clay nodded in agreement.

"Ok they might not want to answer but I won't hold out on you guys," Glen began, "I was at this chicks house and we were, well you know, when her parents walked in. The embarrassing part was the fact that we were on the dining room table and her parents stumbled in stripping, in the process of doing the exact same thing!" We all laughed, except for Spencer and Clay who just shook their heads and looked grossed out. I guess no one wants to hear about their sibling's sex lives.

"C'mon Spence answer the question or I'll answer it for you!" Ridley threatened.

"God I hate you Ridley! Fine, but this is your story too you realise?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"I'm ok with that," Ridley smirked back. Fuck does this mean that Spencer and Ridley had sex?

Spencer shook her head and began shooting Ridley a glare, "Ok so we were on this school camping trip in these woods just outside of town. It was the most fucking boring camping trip ever! Rid and I were sharing a tent, gotta love random allocations, we had both recently come out and seeing as we didn't know any other lesbians we figured we'd date each other."

"That's romantic!" Chelsea quipped. Spencer and Ridley laughed.

"Yeah isn't it? So we were alone in our tent, up to this point we'd kissed a bit but that was it. That night in the tent things heated up a bit. We were right in the middle of…it, well Ridley's head was between my legs when our deputy principal stuck her head in to check on us. Apparently we weren't as quiet as we thought we were. Needless to say we were separated for the rest of the trip!" Everyone fell about laughing, except for Clay who looked a tad uncomfortable.

"So how long were you and Ridley together?" Kyla asked.

Spencer smiled at Ridley, "We were together exactly 2 months and then she made out with Sally Lindsey and we broke up." Spencer gave Ridley a mock glare before flipping her off. I was doubting Ridley's sanity, well more than usual, what kind of idiot would cheat on Spencer Carlin?! Spencer smiled and continued, "It was for the best though, we were never more than friends with benefits, emphasis on the friends." Spencer walked over to Rid and slung her arm around her shoulder.

"Love ya Carlin," Ridley said sweetly.

"Right back at ya Walker," Spencer giggled. It was so sweet to watch the way their interacted with each other. You could totally see how tight they were. "So are we done with the interrogation game yet?" Spencer asked with a grin, her arm still firmly around Ridley.

"Yeah alright we're done, for now!" Madison teased.

"Well we'd better bounce, we're still unpacking and we should go help Mom and Dad." Spencer said looking disappointed. I'd like to think she was disappointed because she had to leave the wonder of me!

"Yeah I should head off too, um can I give you a lift Spencer?" I asked shyly, fuck since when do I do shy?? All the others exchanged knowing looks behind Spencer's back, but I caught them. I'll be kicking asses later!

"Actually that would work coz I already told Madison and Chelsea that we'd give them a ride home," Glen interjected. I love that boy!

Spencer smiled sweetly at me with the most adorable head tilt, "Well I guess you can give me a ride then Davies."

I smiled my signature nose-crinkling smile, which I couldn't get off my face as we walked out to my car. We settled in and I started to drive. I was mulling over the info Spencer had revealed that morning at Ridley's. So in typical Ashley Davies fashion I bluntly blurted out exactly what I was thinking, "So Ridley was your first girlfriend?" Hell yeah, I'm smooth.

"Well that had no segway what so ever, but yeah she was. Um she was my first for a lot of things actually," Spencer said thoughtfully.

"Hmm care to elaborate?" I prodded.

"Ok, well she was my first girlfriend, first kiss, we were ten, first best friend, first person outside my family to find out about my obsession with Converses, first person, besides Glen, that I ever punched and meant it and she was the first girl I ever had sex with. Oh and she was the first girl to ever cheat on me and not get bitch slapped," Spencer confessed with a grin.

"Wow, you guys have quite a history."

"Yeah she's a total nut but I love her. It really sucked when she moved so I am seriously rapt to be here now," Spencer smiled fondly as she talked about Ridley. "So I dished most of my history, your turn now Davies," Spencer said with a smirk.

I laughed, "I guess that's fair. Um I dated Aiden for a while til I turned 16 and finally stopped lying to myself. I came out to Aid first and he freaked out, but got over it pretty quickly and has been my best friend since. Then I met Megan who was the first girl I ever dated. It didn't last long and there hasn't been anyone special in a while. What about you? You said you didn't leave anyone in Ohio?"

"Well actually Glen said that, but he was right. My last relationship ended about three months ago. Smartest fucking decision I ever made was ending that fucked up excuse for a relationship! That girl was a complete wack job! I mean we're talking like creepy-stalker wack job." Spencer said with a shudder.

"Love makes you do the wacky," I quipped, "clearly that girl was wacky for you Spencer!" I laughed.

Spencer chuckled, "Oh my God was that a Buffy reference I heard from you Ashley Davies?"

"Oh hell yes it was! Buffy was like my first crush!" We both laughed.

"Fuck me too! That girl is seriously hot!" We both laughed until I pulled up in her driveway. Spencer undid her seat belt and turned to face me, tilting her head and smirking at me.

I smiled and said, "So I had a totally above average time with you, you think we could hang out again sometime?"

"Well seeing as we both gravitate to the wonder that is Ridley Walker I'd have to say we will probably hang out a fair bit, but maybe sometime you might wanna come round and we can just eat junk while watching some Buffy?" Spencer asked suddenly shy. I like her shy, it's so damn adorable!

"Yeah that would be awesome," I replied. As if I would ever pass up the chance to spend time with this girl! Tut tut people you never pass up a chance to spend time with hot, sassy blondes with sexy tattoos!

We exchanged phone number and then reluctantly said our goodbyes. I couldn't help but watch her walk inside, and no it wasn't just because I was perving at that perfect ass of hers, I mean I was totally checking her out, but more than that I had to watch her because I already missed her. I had known Spencer Carlin less than 24 hours and I already felt a deep connection to her. It was kinda scary to be frank.

Fuck being scared, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I drove away. I really couldn't wait until I could see Spencer again.

---------

**Please read and review! Reviews make me a happy writer and happy writers update more often **


	3. Princess and a Rock Star

**Hey lovelies, thanks for the awesome reviews on chapter two, here's chapter 3.**

**Sorry about the long delay I was interstate visiting family for the past week.**

**Oh and Deadly Desire, the drama will unfold shortly lol**

**Here's to my Rock Star (hope you like the nickname I use in this chapter)**

**-----------------------**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Three – Princess and a Rock Star**

On Sunday morning I got a call from Ridley telling me to meet them (no idea who 'them' was) at this diner for lunch. As much as I resented being woken up on a Sunday morning I got my lazy ass out of bed and threw on some clothes. I kinda kicked myself for not putting any effort into my appearance when I arrived and saw Miss hotness herself, Spencer Carlin, sitting beside Ridley.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I walked, ok so I practically skipped, towards the booth. Since I had dropped Spencer off at her house the other morning I hadn't stopped thinking about her. I will admit that some of my thoughts may have resulted in the need for a cold shower but hey I blame Spencer and her awesomeness!

I greeted Ridley and Chelsea before taking a seat next to Spencer. I turned to her and beamed, "Hey Princess."

"Princess?" Spencer asked with an adorable head tilt and an arched eye brow.

"Yeah it's something I'm trying," we laughed and I felt Spencer scoot a little closer to me so that our thighs were actually touching. I felt a fire under my skin starting where she was touching me, God it felt amazing.

"So how are you Davies?" Spencer asked warmly.

"Better now that I'm here with you Princess," I replied. Spencer threw back her head and laughed.

"You're such a charmer Davies." She's right I am. The rest of the meal progressed well with a large quantity of banter and flirting between Spencer and I. Ridley and Chelsea kept shooting us knowing glances but I didn't give a shit, I was just enjoying spending time with the gorgeous blonde.

As we were leaving the diner Spencer linked arms with me and asked, "So Davies got any plans for this afternoon?"

"Why? What did you have in mind?" I replied with a coy smirk.

"I was thinking you, me and Buffy the Vampire Slayer could hang out at my place with some food that is way too high in sugar content," Spencer suggested shyly.

"Sounds like the best offer ever. Can I give you a ride?" I asked with a huge, excited grin. A whole afternoon with Spencer and Sarah Michelle Gellar, does life get any better?

"Well seeing as we're going to my place I'd say that'd be ok. I pick the music though," Spencer smiled slyly.

I chuckled, "ok deal." We said our good byes to Chelsea and Ridley before jumping in my Porsche, a.k.a. an over compensation present from my parents for them being so not present in my life, and sped off to Spencer's.

We walked in and were greeted by an older blonde woman who had to be Spencer's Mom. And damn, if that's what Spencer is going to look like in 20 years then I'm in coz Mrs Carlin is a bit of a MILF!

"Hey Mom, this is Ashley. Ashley this is my Mom," Spencer introduced.

"Hello Mrs Carlin it's nice to meet you," I said politely. Yeah that's right Ashley Davies can be polite, shock I know!

"Hello Ashley, I've heard a lot about you." Spencer started blushing and muttered, "Mom shhh! Um we'll be in my room." Mrs Carlin grinned at us and nodded.

Spencer grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room. We climbed the stairs while I fought the urge to laugh at the blush that still coloured her cheeks. Spencer led me into her bedroom and I took the opportunity to have a good look around. You can tell a lot about a person by looking at their bedroom.

Spencer's walls were a light purple colour with different shades of the same colour decorating her bed and curtains. She had a huge purple, silver and black stripped arm chair in a corner with a black desk housing a computer and school stuff beside it. The wall behind her bed was completely covered in posters and pictures of a heap of totally rad bands and ticket stubs from all the concerts she'd been too. There were tonnes of photos all around the room of Spencer and various people. I recognised a younger Ridley in heaps of them. I could have stared at those photos forever, each one told a different story in the epic saga that was Spencer Carlin.

While I was occupied surveying Spencer's room she pulled out her Buffy DVDs. "So Davies, what season do you want me to put on?"

"Princess whatever you want is fine by me," I answered with a teasing smile.

Spencer laughed, she seemed to do that a lot around me. I like to think its because she's happy around me and also because she finds me cute and funny, which I so am. "Ok Davies, it's my pick then." Spencer put in the DVD and we settled on her bed. Spencer seemed to have a minor obsession with cushions and pillows so we were extremely comfortable. Of course I'd lie on a pile of broken glass while having an enema if it meant that the gorgeous blonde was with me, although that could be weird.

A few seconds into the first episode there was a knock on the door, "Hey ladies, thought you might like some snacks!" Mrs Carlin said as she pushed open the door bearing a tray of a rather spectacular spread of sugary goodness.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah thanks Mrs C this looks amazing!" Mrs Carlin smiled, deposited the tray on the bed and left us to it. I straight away dove for the plate of fresh, homemade brownies. Spencer unpaused the DVD and we started watching the wonder that was Buffy. I hummed along to the theme song, making Spencer giggle. We watched the show for _hours_ laughing and reciting the lines together. Yeah we are both huge dorks but I wouldn't have it any other way.

It was about 12.30am when Spencer shut off her T.V. and turned to me, "So it's late, so um why don't you just crash here tonight Rock Star? Then I can let you drive me to school in the morning."

"Rock Star? I asked amused.

"Yeah it's something I'm trying." Spencer said with a smirk, echoing the words I'd said to her earlier in the diner.

"I like it! And yeah if it's ok and you don't mind lending me something to wear to school tomorrow, I'd love to crash. Well you know it is late and I don't want to drive home and well I want to stay with you. Got something for me to sleep in?"

"Rock Star! You're rambling," Spencer said with a grin and an amused twinkle in her eyes. Spencer got up and pulled a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts out of her chest of draws, "Here you take the bathroom and get changed, I'll get changed out here and tomorrow morning we'll dig up something for you to wear to school."

I nodded and took the clothes she offered me. I went into the bathroom and slipped into the boxers and tank top. They smelt like her and I was in heaven. I wandered out of the bathroom to find Spencer sitting cross legged on her bed in a pair of blue cotton pyjama pants and a white tank top. Her eyes kind of widened when I came out and a small smile covered her lips. I took that as a good thing, maybe she liked what she saw, can't blame her really I am damn fine!

"Hey Spence, thanks for this."

"Any time Rock Star, c'mon climb in," Spencer said as she slid under the covers. I hopped in beside her as close I thought was possible without making her uncomfortable. I lay on my back far too aware of the beautiful girl beside me. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell on us, so being me I had to say something.

"So can I psycho analyse you?" I asked, then cringed.

"Wow you really are a dork, you so just quoted a Freddie Prinze Jr movie!" Spencer began to giggle uncontrollably. I scowled and tried to look annoyed. I failed. Soon I was laughing just as hard. I felt Spencer clutch my arm as her giggles caused tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Ok so you can stop laughing at me now Princess," I said with a grin.

Spencer got her laughter under control and grinned back at me. "Ok I'm done. Ask me anything you want, I'm an open book. But just so long as you answer the questions too." I pursed my lips and considered this.

"Hmm ok Princess, you got yourself a deal. Ok easy one to start with, favourite colour?"

Spencer gestured around the room, "Dude do you really need to ask?"

I laughed, "Ok purple it is. Alright mine is ocean blue," I said looking into her eyes. Spencer totally got my meaning because she blushed a lot, hehe. "Next question, favourite animal?"

"Dog, you?"

"Hmm I'd have to say a monkey." This made Spencer giggle. "Favourite number?"

"Um…22 I think."

"Ok mines 13," Spencer gave me a look of disbelief, "Seriously I don't know why everyone hates it so much! Ok next question, tell me about when you came out."

"Ok onto the big stuff huh, um well I went around to Ridley's to spend the night, I had been dealing with my feelings for girls for a while by myself and I had decided that this night would be when I told my best friend that I was into girls. I was so scared I thought I was going to be sick. We were up in her room listening to music when Ridley turned to me with the most serious look I have ever seen on her face. She looked me straight in the eye and said, and I quote 'Dude I think I like chicks. Please don't hate me.' I was so shocked, I mean she had totally stolen my coming out thunder! After a few moments I reached over and took her hand and said 'you know what me too.' We stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing. We sat up the rest of the night talking about all our feelings and fears. It was awesome. The next morning we came out to her Mom together. Ok your turn Rock Star." Spencer said.

"Um wow, ok. So the first person I came out to was Aiden. We had been dating for a while and it just never felt right. He's a good guy but I just never felt anything more for him then friendship. I pretended for a long time. I ignored the feelings I was having for other girls and stuck to what was safe. Then Ridley came to King High. We hit it off right away and the first thing she said to me was 'I'm a lesbo you got a problem with that?' we became friends after that. Hanging out with Ridley made me see what I was denying in myself. One nigh Aiden came over and I knew it was time to be honest with him and myself. I sat him down and told him we needed to break up because I'd realised I was gay. He was silent for a while and then stood up and stormed out without a word. About three days later he turned up on my door step with a bunch of roses, gave me a huge hug and told me he would always be my friend." I smiled as I remembered how sweet Aiden had been. I was a damn lucky bitch.

Spencer and I sat up talking until about 3am, we were both going to be totally useless at school the next morning! Which was nothing unusual for me.

I woke up from the best night sleep of my life to find my head pillowed on Spencer's chest, my arm across her stomach and her arms wrapped tightly around me. What a fucking brilliant way to wake up! I felt my face break out into the hugest grin as I snuggled into her arms.

"Miss Davies are you trying to seduce me?" Came Spencer's voice, all sexy and husky with sleep. I giggled and rested my chin on her chest so I could look up into her eyes.

"Do I really need to try?" I murmured teasingly. Spencer blushed and giggled while giving me a gentle squeeze with her arms. Then she loosened her grip and bit her lip looking a bit weird. I moved quickly out of her arms, oh fuck I'd freaked her out! I sat up in the bed and looked over at her with a shy smile, "Sorry about the snuggling."

Spencer swallowed audibly and then smiled sweetly, "Hey it's not every morning that I wake up with a hot brunette in my arms," Oh my God she thinks I'm hot!! Not that you can blame her I AM hot! "Usually I only wake up with hot brunettes every second or third morning!"

I laughed and playfully swatted her on the arm, earning me a shove off the bed in response. I got to my feet and tackled her. We wrestled about on the bed until I got the upper hand, straddling her waist I pinned her hands to the bed. Both of us were breathing heavily and the laughter died on our lips. I stared down at her, complete mesmerised by her eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss her. Spencer's eyes kept flicking back and forth between my eyes and my lips.

I started to lean towards her slowly, giving her every chance to move when a thumping on the door made us both jump off the bed. "Spence Mom said you tell you guys to get up, breakfast is in ten!" Glen called through the door.

"Ok, we're up," Spencer called to her brother. Spencer looked down at the floor, well really she looked anywhere but at me. I just stood awkwardly, I had no fucking idea what to do now. Spencer cleared her throat and looked at me, not quite meeting my eyes, "So um about this morning, it's fine. Um, we're friends so its all good. Hey it was a pretty awesome sleep all snuggled up to you."

The word 'friends' made me feel like I'd been hit in the stomach by a baseball bat. I forced a smile onto my face and said, "Yeah friends for sure, friends who snuggle?"

Spencer laughed, "Yeah for sure! C'mon Rock Star time to get ready for school." Spencer headed over to her closet and I sat on the edge of her bed still stinging from my designation to the 'friend zone'. I so didn't want to be just Spencer's friend, I want to be her everything.


	4. Not Like This

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Btw reviews make me happy!**

**Cheers to my Rock Star :D**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Four – Not Like This**

It's been two months. Two long and agonisingly wonderful months since Spencer Carlin walked into my life and turned everything completely ass up. It has been two months of pure unadulterated torture that I wouldn't trade a single second of. Having Spencer here is torment. I want to be with her so freaking badly but I can't. She only sees me as a friend and if it's friends or nothing then I have no choice but to choose friends because I can't imagine not having her in my life now.

In a short time Spencer has become my best friend. She reads me in a way that no one else has ever been able to before. She is like my other half, ok so my better half. She gets me and I have never had someone I connected to so quickly. Call it fate call it a chemical reaction whatever, all I know is that she I meant to be in my life.

Spencer is the sweetest, kindest, funniest, most adorable and sassiest girl o have ever met. Being with her or more accurately being friends with her has made me want to be a better version of myself. I actually go to class these days and shock horror, I have been doing homework (well not regularly, but baby steps people, baby steps). I've stopped sleeping around, yeah that's right I was a bit of a slut. Not something I'm proud of but hey shit happens. Actually truth be told since I met Spencer I haven't even thought of any other girl. I just think about Spencer…constantly.

I can't get her out of my fucking head. She is everything I ever wanted in a girl and I can't have her because she's my best friend. I'm completely fucked, and not in a good way.

It's weird though, there are times when I am almost positive that she likes me back. Moments where the banter and the harmless flirting becomes more serious and more real. Sometimes I see her looking at me with an odd look on her face, like she's trying to solve a complex puzzle like those stupid fucking unsolvable sudokus! I don't know maybe its all wishful thinking on my part.

Ok Davies time to snap the fuck out of it! No more moping about what you can't have. I'm just lucky to have her in my life as a friend, wanting more is just me being greedy.

Fuck this sucks! I can't even lie to myself anymore, I don't feel lucky to just be her friend when I am always going to want more. I'm meeting the blonde bomb-shell herself in about an hour so I'd better get my lazy, yet cute, ass up and get ready. I could lie and say that the effort that I'm about to put into my appearance has nothing to do with a certain blonde, but I won't insult your intelligence. Of course it's for her! You never know when she might see me differently and realise that I am the girl for her, that all she's ever wanted has been staring her in the face for two whole months.

I got dressed to impress in a short jean skirt and a brown waistcoat over a cream tank top. I accessorised with a long gold chain with heaps of different pendants on it, a thick gold bangle and gold hoops with knee high brown boots. I had my hair out in loose curls, Spencer once told me she likes me hair like that and who am I to argue!

Once I was ready I got in my car and drove to the Carlin's. I parked, took a few deep breaths to steady myself and jumped out of the car. Before I'd reached the door it swung open and out darted Spencer looking all kinds of gorgeous. She was wearing a short, grey denim skirt, purple Converses, a black tank top and a purple tie that was knotted loosely around her neck. On her left wrist she had a strand of black leather wrapped around a few times. She was defiantly fuck-worthy.

Spencer came barreling down the path and threw herself into my arms. I spun her around once before setting her on her feet again. "Hey Rock Star!" She greeted me.

"Hey Princess, you ready?" I asked as we started to walk back to the car.

"Oh hell yeah, an entire day with one of my all time favourite people and a rather special event," Spencer winked at me as she practically bounced with excitement. I loved seeing her like this, it was so damn cute!

"Yeah that's right and we'd better move our sexy asses if we don't want to miss our appointment!" We got into the car and she leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, "What was that for?" I asked pleasantly surprised.

"Just coz," Spencer replied with a huge grin and a sexy head tilt. Ok so I have to admit I wanted her right there and then, in my car, in the middle of the day, in her parent's driveway. Do you think the neighbours would mind? Sadly it wasn't to be so we drove off with Spencer singing tunelessly along to the Anberlin song playing on my Ipod.

Where and what is this 'special event' that Spencer was talking about I hear you ask. Well all will be revealed…now.

I parked the car out the front of my hairdressers and we got out. Spencer reached over and took my hand in hers while we walked. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. Our hand fit perfectly together.

"I'm so excited Ash, this is going to be so awesome!" Spencer gushed. I beamed at her and squeezed her hand as we walked in.

An hour and a half later we wandered out of the hairdressers, "Spence, you look hot!" I exclaimed as I lowered my sunglasses to take a good look at the blonde.

"As do you Rock Star!" She said with a coy smile. We had each gotten streaks added to our hair. I had added a few random strands of blonde through my curls while Spencer had gotten a few streaks of dark brown (almost black) through her long blonde hair. It was seriously hot and fitter her rock/punk look perfectly. I couldn't help but stare at her.

Spencer had gotten the idea one night the week before when we were watching movies in my bedroom. We had been snuggled up on my bed, as had become our habit, and her hair had mingled with mine (yeah we were _that_ close, I can't believe she couldn't hear or feel the pounding of my heart). Spencer looked over and told me that I'd look good with some blonde through my hair. She then sat up and announced that we were both getting streaks in our hair. She said it was something we could do together. I have several other ideas of thing we could 'do' together, catch my drift? I bet you do! Spencer thought it would be cool if we each had each others colour in our hair, of course her streaks are a little bit darker than my actual hair colour but its pretty damn close.

I always seem to cave to every whim of my stunning best friend and so now here I am with fucking blonde streaks in my hair! No blonde jokes please people.

-----------

Woot party tonight yay! Can you feel the sarcasm? I am supposed to be going with Spencer and the others but to be honest its all getting pretty ridiculous. I am getting so sick of pretending that I don't have feelings for the beautiful blonde, and it gets harder and harder to hide. I'm in love with her, completely and undeniably in love with her. Yeah for the first time in my life I am in love and I can't be with that person. After all the people I've used and dropped it's kind of ironic. I don't know how long I can keep up this charade. I want to be with her so badly!

It's been three months since she moved to L.A. and we have the most intense and intimate friendship that I have ever had in my life. I mean in pretty much every way we are actually a couple. We don't date other people, we hold hands all the time, snuggle frequently, sleep in each other's arms more often then not, flirt and spend almost all out time together. We just don't kiss or have sex. I so want to kiss her, and hey sex would be nice too! God this is all just so frustrating!!

Oh well I'll do what I've been doing for the last three months. I'll bury my feelings and ignore the fact that this is slowly killing me.

I dressed carefully for the party, dude I'm Ashley Davies I always look hot! I opted for a pair of black shorts that were very short, a black vest over a red lacy bra with black high heels. I had my hair out in loose curls and felt pretty fucking hot. It's just a shame that Spencer probably won't notice. I drove round to Spencer's with Kyla so we could pick up Spencer and Ridley. Chelsea was going with Clay and Madison with Glen so we didn't need to give them a lift.

As we pulled up the front door opened and out ran Ridley like an excited puppy. Spencer followed more slowly, laughing at Ridley as she came out of the house. Spencer looked more gorgeous than I had ever seen her. She was wearing a black dress that was gathered over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and fell to about mid thigh. On her feet Spencer was wearing peep-toe black heels, it was the first time I had seen her without either Converses or flip-flops on her feet. Her hair was down and straight, just as I liked it best.

Kyla let out a low whistle, "Damn sis, your girl looks hot." So yeah Kyla, and the rest of the world (besides Spencer) has sussed out the fact that I was hopelessly into my blonde best friend. They kept telling me that the feeling was definitely mutual, but I wasn't buying it. I just kept getting mixed signals from Spencer. One second I was sure she wanted to be more than friends and then the next I had no freaking idea, it was seriously messing with my head.

I got out of the car to let them into the back seat. Ridley kissed me on the cheek as she scrambled into the car. Spencer paused and took in what I was wearing, breaking out into a sexy grin as her eyes locked on mine, "Hey Rock Star, you look beautiful." My heart seriously skipped a few beats at her words. That girl is so bad for my health!

"So do you Princess, so do you," I murmured, rather breathlessly. I saw Kyla roll her eyes at us making Ridley laugh. I stuck my tongue out at them, yeah I know really mature but they so started it! Spencer just giggled and gracefully climbed into the small backseat of my Porsche, which was no small feat in that dress!

I got in and started the car, as I was about to back out of Spencer's driveway she leant forward to change the song on the radio, she was pressed up against me with the delicious smell of her perfume washing over me. God it took all of my will power not to fuck her there and then, even with Kyla and Ridley in the car. After she'd found a song she liked Spencer pecked me on the cheek and moved back into her seat. I felt a blush break out on my face, starting in the spot where she'd kissed me.

As I reversed out I caught her eye in the rear view mirror. Spencer winked at me and smirked. I gave her a rather giddy grin in response and tried to concentrate on driving so I didn't put us all in hospital.

We arrived at this party, which was being held at Madison's cousin's mansion in Beverly Hills. It was one hell of a house, even compared to my house, which is pretty freaking huge. As we walked up the path towards the front door Spencer reached over and took my hand in hers. She held onto me tightly, softly stroking the back of my hand with her thumb. It felt incredible.

"C'mon lovers lets get our drink on!" Ridley said as she led the way into the house. The party was in full swing by the time we got there so we had to shove our way through a multitude of really sweaty drunk people to get to the bar. We lost Kyla along the way, she got dragged off to the dance floor or something, I was preoccupied with the whole hand-holding thing. Spencer clung to my hand the whole time, even pulling my arm around her waist so that I was pressed right up against her back. I couldn't help myself so I planted a tiny kiss where her neck met her shoulder and ran my cheek across the skin on her bare shoulder, it was like the softest velvet. Spencer looked back at me and gave me a sexy grin.

We finally made our way to the bar and I went to move away from Spencer, only to have her hold me closer to her. Who was I to argue? I wrapped my arm more firmly around her waist and rested my chin on her bare shoulder, really glad that my heels were higher than hers. That girl is taller than me at the best of times. Spencer leaned back against me so that her back was firmly against my front. I could feel the warmth of her skin through our clothes and it was making me crazy.

Spencer got us some drinks and we stood pressed against each other, we didn't need to talk all I cared about was the feeling of having her in my arms. Ridley turned from the bar to face us and smiled slyly, "So when are you two going to admit that you're hot for each other?" Sometimes I think Ridley should have her voice box removed, by me with a rusty, blunt pair of scissors.

Spencer coughed and spluttered, poor thing had just taken a mouthful of drink as Ridley opened her big stupid mouth. I just blushed and removed my hand from Spencer's waist. She let me go, which was hugely disappointing. We were still standing close, just not touching anymore.

On seeing our reaction Ridley rolled her eyes and turned back to the bartender. When she faced us next she had 6 shots lined up on the bar. "Some ice breakers bitches, c'mon two each."

Spencer laughed and shook her head, "You're so not going to leave me alone til I do it are you?" Ridley just shrugged making Spencer giggle. Spencer picked up a shot and they both turned to look at me.

"Sorry ladies, I'm driving tonight so no shots for me." I said with a shrug of my own.

"Shit Ash you are so no fun. Fine that's three shots each then Carlin!" Ridley announced.

"Fuck this is gonna suck in the morning," Spencer groaned. Ridley laughed and raised her shot glass. Spencer clinked her glass to Ridley's and they both downed the liquor, each coughing once they got it down.

"What the fuck is that shit Ridley? It fucking burns!" Spencer spluttered.

"Ah it's just sambucca, you'll be right. Suck it up Carlin, two shots to go!" Ridley said raising her second shot. Damn am I glad it's not me drinking that shit. Spencer looked sick but raised her shot glass. They downed their last two shots quickly and then each got a beer to chase it down. Those girls are not gonna be happy come morning!

It didn't take long for the liquor to hit Spencer, she is a freaking lightweight! Soon she was dragging me out to the dance floor, I of course willingly followed her. As soon as we hit the floor Spencer put her hands on my hips and pulled me against her. There was no space between our bodies, which fit perfectly against each other. Spencer was smiling coyly at me as she began to grind against me. I lost myself in the beat and the feeling of the girl in my arms. I draped my arms around her neck and moved against her. It was the single most erotic experience of my life!

We danced song after song together, each dance getting hotter and more sensual. Spencer spun around and pressed her back into my front. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her harder against me. She leant back into me and rested her head on my shoulder, exposing her neck to me. God it was so irresistible. I put my lips against her silky skin and inhaled the scent of her. It was intoxicating. Spencer put her hands behind my neck and gently stroked the skin there. My breathing was becoming laboured with desire and the physical exertion of our dancing.

I was getting so into it when the mood changed as a slow, sexy song came on. Spencer turned around in my arms bit her lip and pulled me even closer by grasping my hips. She buried her face in my neck and sighed. I looped my arms around her neck and tightened my grip on her, rocking her gently to the music. I was hyper aware of her breath on my skin, of her hands on my hips, her body against mine. It was intense.

Spencer lightly pressed a kiss to my neck and I swear I almost came right there. She then kissed me again and again as she worked a trail up my throat toward my jaw. It was incredible, sensual and just fucking hot! I never wanted her to stop, but then my stupid fucking conscious stuck its head in. She was so drunk. I couldn't let anything happen while she was that wasted, what if she felt differently in the morning once she sobered up? It would kill me and ruin out friendship.

I took a step back and gently pulled her hands from my body, using all the will power I had. I held both her hands in mine and nearly lost all my resolve when she locked her blue eyes on me. They were a deep dark blue, kind of like the ocean at night, as they bore into mine. She was breathing heavily and I have never wanted her more. "Why'd you stop me Ash?" Spencer whispered.

"We can't do this Spence, you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you," I murmured, cursing myself for giving up a chance to be with the girl of my dreams.

"I want this Ash, I want you," Spencer said as she leaned towards me. A second before her lips hit mine I jumped out of the way and held her back.

"You might feel differently in the morning," I tried to reason with her.

Spencer took a step closer to me and murmured huskily, "I have wanted this for a long time Ash, I wanna be with you."

"I don't want this Spence." I said with determination I really didn't feel. I kept berating myself, why was I turning her down when I wanted to be with her so badly!

Spencer staggered back, looking as though I'd slapped her, "You don't?" She stammered, tears filling her big blue eyes. It nearly killed me to see her so upset.

"No not like this," I said as I tried to take her hand. Spencer slapped my hand away.

"You don't want me?" she asked sadly. Before I could respond, Spencer had spun on her heel and run from the room. I watched in shock as Ridley took off after her, I was frozen. That was so not what I meant. I want her, God how I want her but I don't want to be some random drunken hook up to her. It has to be more.

I rubbed my eyes and set off to find Spencer and Ridley. I had gone about ten steps when Kyla intercepted me, "What the fuck did you do to Spencer Ash?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Spencer and Ridley just left, Spencer was bawling and could barely get a word out. Ridley said that you two were talking and then Spencer ran off, so I ask again, what the fuck did you do to Spencer?" Kyla demanded.

I sighed, how had things gone to shit so quickly? "Spencer made a move on me Kyla and I stopped her."

"You WHAT?! Are you kidding me? You two have been in love with each other since the second you met and she finally gets the courage to show you how she feels and you reject her? Fucking hell Ash!" Kyla shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not that simple Ky, she was so drunk. I didn't want to be some drunken hook up to her. I didn't want to be some random that she regrets tomorrow morning. I want so badly to be with her, but not like that." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Ash, that girl is crazy about you. I honestly believe that all the booze did was give her the courage to act on what she feels for you. If this wasn't so fucking tragic it'd almost be funny." Kyla said she then grabbed Madison and as she walked passed, "Madison can you please tell Ashley here how Spencer feels about her?"

"Well slut face she is clearly in love with you, why what did Ash do to fuck it up?" Madison asked.

"Excuse me? Why do you assume I fucked anything up?" I asked annoyed, I mean maybe in this case I had fucked up a little bit but I do not _always_ fuck things up…I don't do I?

Kyla rolled her eyes at me, "Spencer made a move on her and random hero here decided that Spence was too wasted to know what she wanted. Madison please tell my dip shit sister the two moments where a girl is 100% honest?"

"Oh that's easy when she's drunk or coming." With that Madison turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. I shook my head sadly.

"I don't know Ky, sometimes I really think she likes me and then other times I can't find anything there that tells me that she sees me as anything other than a friend. It's all so confusing!" I groaned.

"Well what are you going to do about it Ash?" Kyla asked softly.

"I don't think she'll remember any of this tomorrow so I guess I just pretend like it never happened. I don't know what else to do," I cried.

"You are a dumb ass. She will not forget this you know. You should just talk to her," Kyla said with exasperation.

"I can't Kyla. I'd rather have her as my friend than have nothing." I turned and walked away. There was nothing more to say.

------


	5. Repercussions

**Ok so you guys may not like me a hell of a lot over the next few chapters, but to make up for that I'll get em posted quickly. **

**Please have faith and give the drama a chance!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Five – Repercussions**

The morning after a party or a big night of drunken exploits it was tradition for us all to meet at Fred's, which was a local diner and one of our favourite hangouts, for breakfast. I walked in feeling seriously nervous. I was so unsure of how Spencer was going to react, if she even remembered the previous night or if it was all a big blank. I was shitting myself.

I walked to our usual booth to find Spencer wedged in between Ridley and Aiden, she usually always saved a place for me, I guess she remembered the night before then. I took a seat next to Glen, which was almost directly across from Spencer. She looked everywhere but at me. Fuck she so remembers last night and is clearly not happy, I'm screwed. I so don't know how to handle this.

"Hey everyone, how'd you all pull up?" I asked keeping my eyes trained on the blonde in front of me who had developed a sudden keen interest in her coffee cup. She looked tired and there was a deep sadness in her eyes. I felt like a complete jackass.

Everyone answered me except for Spencer. "Spence? How are you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

Spencer looked up and focused on a spot above my head, careful to avoid my eyes. "I'm fine." Was all she said before she turned to talk to Ridley. The entire meal passed like that, with Spencer ignoring me and only talking to me with monosyllabic answers when I asked her a direct question. It was the most horrible feeling ever.

Just before we were about to leave Spencer excused herself to go to the bathroom. I followed her, leaning against the sink so that I was the first thing she saw when she exited the stall. Spencer showed no surprise in seeing me there, she knows me well enough to know I wouldn't let her get away with giving me the cold shoulder.

Spencer walked up beside me and washed her hands, careful to avoid looking into my eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell between us, which I of course had to break, "Spence about last night…"

She cut me off, "What about it? When I tried to show you how I feel about you and you told me you didn't want me?" Her voice was bitter and cold.

"Spencer I never said I didn't want you," I replied.

Spencer laughed harshly, "Save it Ashley. I guess I read it wrong. I though you wanted something more between us, I was very wrong and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Not much more to say really." Before I could respond she bolted from the bathroom, but not before I saw the tears in her eyes. She was gone by the time I got back to our group. Glen said she had a few errands to run so she'd taken off.

I felt like shit. I hated the way things were between Spencer and I, it sucked. This was so much worse than I thought it would be. I had expected her to be pissed but not quite like this.

Over the next week I tried to call her and get her on her own so we could talk. She never answered her phone, even when I called from an unlisted number. Hell I even tried calling from Kyla's phone but she still didn't answer. I found out from Madison that she was letting all calls go through to voicemail and then calling people back, I guess I was an exception because I never got a call.

Every time I showed up at her house, she was magically out or asleep. Mr and Mrs C kept looking at me with pity, I could tell they hated lying to me. Glen and Clay both refused to lie and would simply tell me she didn't want to see me, I think that was almost worse.

I tried to corner her at school but she was always surrounded by people, she had taken a new girl under her wing and they were always together. It was fucking ridiculous. I was at the end of my fucking tether. I was kicking myself on an hourly basis for being such a dip shit and fucking everything up! I just wished she'd talk to me.

Finally I went to see Ridley, if anyone could help me figure out the inner workings of Spencer Carlin's head it would be her. I just knew that Ridley would know how to fix this.

"Sorry Ash, I can't help." Ridley said as we sat chatting in her living room over breakfast. Fucking stupid brain thinking Ridley could help, last time I listen to you!

"What do I do Rid? I miss her and I need to talk to her but she just won't listen," I said sadly.

"Look Ash, she's seriously embarrassed about what happened. She really likes you, I mean really. Like more than she's ever liked anyone, including me, so when you pushed her away she took it hard. I think you need to give her time."

"But she's got it all wrong Ridley, she thinks I don't want her but I do! Fuck all I want is to be with her, I need to tell her how I feel but I can't get her to listen," I cried.

"Davies I know all that and I have been telling her how you feel all week, but the girl is as stubborn as she is blonde. Look she's going to be at Toni's party tonight so I say you show up looking hot and make a move. Tell her exactly how you feel about her, no more of this bullshit about not wanting to mess up the friendship, coz honey I'm sorry to say it but that's exactly what has happened already. You gotta go all in to win big baby!" Ridley is a fuck nut but she has point.

"You're right Rid. Ok I'm in. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah you will, and Davies don't fuck this up you dumb slut." I laughed and punched Ridley in the arm.

I dressed so carefully that night and headed off to the party. When I arrived I straight away searched for Spencer. I found her hanging off a brunette on the dance floor. I recognised the chick as some new student at school Spencer had been hanging out with, Carmen or Carmel something. Rumour had it that she was trouble.

The dance moves they were doing resembled something you do naked in a bed. It was practically clothed dance porn. I felt fucking sick. I just wanted to go up to them and tear Spencer out of that bitch's arms. I mean who has bangs anymore? That's just so freaking stupid. I hated that girl with a passion I didn't know existed.

I was fuming in a corner when Ridley and Kyla found me. "Don't worry Ash she's just hurting and sadly this has often been Spencer's default when shit gets bad. Get drunk. She comes across as really tough but she's not. Spencer has really low self-esteem and while she'll never admit it, she took it hard when you turned her down. I know you had your reasons and I actually admire you for them but Spencer totally saw it as a rejection and now she's trying to make herself feel better. She has been drinking since like lunchtime so she should be passed out in like…five minutes." Ridley shook her head sadly as she watched her friend.

As we watched the stupid bangs girl stuck her tongue down my Spencer's throat. Kyla and Rid had to physically restrain me at that point. I just saw red and really wanted to go and rearrange that skank's face. Fuck I was an idiot for letting Spencer slip through my fingers. The only hope I had was that this would just be some drunken indiscretion and that tomorrow I could go see Spencer and work all this shit out.

"Ash c'mon let's get you out of here," Kyla said. I just shook my head and stood staring at the pair on the dance floor. After about fort-five minutes of more making out and dance porn, Spencer dragged bangs over to Aiden, Glen and Clay who were standing a bit away from us, close enough that I could unfortunately hear every word that Spencer said.

"Hey guys, this is Carmen. Carmen this is my brothers Glen and Clay and my buddy Aiden." Spencer slurred. The guys shook hands with the girl. Spencer took Carmen's hand in hers and kissed her gently on the cheek, I almost puked I kid you not. "Carmen is my new girlfriend."

What, wait. What the fuck just happened?! Did she just say girlfriend?! Am I being Punk'd? This has got to be a fucking joke!

Clearly Aiden was thinking the same way I was, "Did you just say girlfriend?" He glanced over to where I was standing confusion on his pretty, dumb face.

"Yeah as of…about thirty minutes ago," Stupid Carmen answered with a stupid grin. Stupid bangs, stupid Carmen!

In that moment Spencer happened to glance sideways and see us, her expression became pained for a moment before she pasted a happy mask on and led stupid Carmen over. "Hey guys, I just wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend Carmen. Carm this is Ridley, Kyla and Ashley."

Spencer faltered a bit as she said my name, her eyes locked onto mine briefly before she looked away. Kyla and Ridley made polite conversation with Carmen while I tried to get Spencer to look me in the eye. I really felt like I'd been kicked in the guts.

"Hey Spence, can I borrow you for a minute?" I asked when I just couldn't bear it any longer.

Spencer looked startled but answered softly, "Ok sure. Carm I'll be back in a minute." She kissed stupid bangs on the cheek and followed, or rather stumbled after me into the dining room where it was less crowded and noisy. "What Ashley?" she asked.

"Are you fucking serious? You have to know what I want to talk to you about," I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall.

"I have no idea." Spencer threw back at me, she is a shitty liar, especially when she's tanked.

"A little over a week ago you told me you wanted to be with me and now you have a girlfriend? What the hell Spence?" I snapped angrily.

"Carmen is cool and sweet and she wants to be with me, you didn't." Spencer snapped.

I groaned in frustration, "fucking hell Spencer! If you'd fucking spoken to me in the last week and let me explain then you'd know that I do want to be with you, I just didn't want to be some drunken hook up you'd regret later. Clearly it was a fucking good thing that I turned you down seeing as a week later you've already moved onto someone else, yeah you must have really cared about me huh Spence?" I spat at her.

Spencer just glared furiously at me before she spun on her heel and bolted from the room, well bolted as fast as she could with the amount of alcohol that was surging through her blood stream. I sunk into a chair and rested my head in my hands as the tears started to fall. I'd really fucked up now.

I felt an arm make its way around my shoulders and looked up into Ridley's face which was filled with concern. "I thought I'd come and check on you, Spence ran out of here so fast I figured the shit hath hiteth the fan."

I laughed humourlessly, "Yeah you could say that."

"Look Ash I bet Spence never told you much about her dating past did she?" Ridley asked.

"No that was the one topic she dodged, why?"

"It's not my place to give you all the gory details but let me just say that Spencer's history means that she is overly sensitive to anything she perceives as rejection. She is in pain Ash and she turned to that Carmen skank for comfort. I know Spencer and I can already see that she is regretting what she's done, not that she'll willingly admit it, Fuck that chick is stubborn. I'm scared she is going to get hurt again Ashley. I know I'm not serious all that that often but I am serious when I say that I am really scared for her. Please don't give up on her Ash," Ridley pleaded.

"What do you want me to do Rid? She is seeing someone else, she never gave me a chance to explain. Instead of giving me the benefit of the doubt she ignored me and avoided me for a week and then jumped head first into a relationship with someone she barely knows. How is that supposed to make me feel?" I asked desperately. I seriously felt like shit, worse than I had felt in a damn long time.

"I understand Ash I do, but seriously she is going to need you so please don't shut yourself off from her. She just made a mistake and I have a horrible feeling that she is going to really regret it." Ridley gave my shoulders one final squeeze and walked away.

I just sat there, lost and confused. It was one of the worst nights of my life to date and trust me when I tell you that I have had some rough nights!

----


	6. Face Down In The Dirt

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Rock Star here's to you!**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this one, I'll post chapter 7 later today I think, just gotta make a few changes.**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Six –** **Face Down In The Dirt**

It has been a month, a whole fucking month since Spencer and Carmen got together. It fucking cuts me every time I see them together, which isn't all that often, Spencer has gotten pretty good at avoiding me. The night I turned down Spencer I not only lost the girl but I lost my best friend. Life is a fucking bitch!

I still see Spencer at school and when the group hangs out, she is civil to me but we so aren't where we were. I miss her every day and now I have stupid gym class, could life get any worse? I threw my bag into my gym locker and started getting into my ridiculous looking gym clothes. These clothes were so bad even _I _had trouble making them work, but I am me so I still looked hot.

I looked up as Spencer came bolting in, clearly running late, which is odd because she's usually on time for everything, compulsively so. She gave me a brief, strained smile as she started getting changed. As she pulled her sweater over her head I saw her wince and caught a glimpse of a huge, nasty looking bruise on her ribs.

"Fucking hell Spencer, where'd that bruise come from?" I asked shocked, as I moved to her side. Spencer jumped as if I'd electrocuted her and smoothed her gym top over her body.

"Uh it's nothing really, I just tripped yesterday when I was going do get the washing off the line, Glen left his basket ball crap just inside the back door and bam down I went," Spencer answered.

"Well it looks pretty painful, you going to be ok for gym today?" I asked with concern. I really hate seeing her in pain.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Ashley," Spencer offered me another brief smile before turning around to finish getting changed. I took that as conversation over and went back to getting changed myself.

Spencer was looking sad these days. She laughed less often and her beautiful, blinding smile had become rarer and rarer. I occasionally caught her looking at me with an almost wistful, sad expression on her face, like maybe she missed me just as much as I miss her.

"Spence?" I called as I turned around to face her.

"Yeah Ash," she said turning around. She looked tired.

"I just wanted to say that I miss you Princess." I smiled sadly.

Spencer returned my smile and took a step towards me, "I kinda miss you too Rock Star. Everything feels wrong without you."

"Do you think we could, I don't know, hang out more? You know try and get back what we had?" I asked tentatively.

"I think that would be ok," Spencer offered me a truly happy smile, the first I'd seen on her in a damn long time. "C'mon Rock Star, let's got get our gym on." I chuckled and followed her out of the locker room. I'm such a dork but it made me grin really hugely when she used the nickname she had for me.

It wasn't going to be easy, in fact it was going to be a perverse kind of torture but all I wanted was to have Spencer back in my life. I would just have to work on keeping my hatred of Carmen to myself and also keeping my feelings for Spencer as hidden as I could to avoid any further awkwardness.

Over the next few weeks me and Spencer hung out more and more. It was a bittersweet time for me. Yeah I got to see my friend but I also had to see her knowing she was with someone else, someone who I was starting to suspect was abusing her.

From time to time I noticed fresh bruises on her. Spencer always had a good excuse but I was starting to get suspicious. I tried to tell myself I was just looking for a reason to hate Carmen, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something seriously wrong. Plus Spencer just seemed to get more and more sad and withdrawn. She was quieter and more introverted, so not the Spencer I knew. It was freaking me out.

Finally she turned up to school with bruises that looked like finger marks on her arm and her excuse of tripping over yet again just didn't wash. That was the last straw, I couldn't stand by any longer and let her get hurt so I confronted her about my suspicions. Spencer came round to my place after school so we could work on an assignment for English. I'm not the most tactful person in the world so pretty much as soon as we were settled in my room I blurted out, "Is Carmen hitting you?"

Spencer's head snapped up and her eyes bugged out of her head as she gaped at me, "Why…why would you ask me that?" she stammered, looking genuinely scared, pretty much confirming my suspicions.

"Why? Coz Spence you keep turning up with fresh bruises and injuries, which are all hidden under your clothes and when I ask you about them you always have an excuse which doesn't sound right or entirely make sense. I mean come on Spencer you are so not a klutz and in the last two weeks you've 'tripped over' like eight times!" I said.

Spencer sat quietly for a moment, "Look Ashley I know you don't like Carmen but that is no reason to accuse her of hitting me. She is my girlfriend and she cares about me, also I don't appreciate being called a liar. I've got to get out of here." Spencer stood up and grabbed her things before storming out.

I let her go. Not once in her little defensive rant did she deny that Carmen was hitting her.

After Spencer left I sat up thinking about everything. I was almost 100 per cent certain that Carmen was beating her and it made me furiously angry. All I needed was proof and I would crucify that stupid bitch.

I was so angry at myself. If only I had told Spencer how I felt about her sooner then maybe she'd be with me instead of getting this shit kicked out of her by that psycho-bitch girlfriend of hers. I am a total dumb ass.

I could tell that Spencer wasn't happy with Carmen. I hated seeing her so miserable. She deserved to be with someone who treated her like she was the most precious thing in their world. That's how I'd treat her.

I lay on my bed as darkness fell. I didn't even bother turning on the light. I was lying in the dark trying to figure out what I should do when I heard a frantic pounding on my front door. I ran down stairs and flung open the door to find Spencer standing on the steps shaking and sobbing.

I pulled her straight into my arms and held her while she cried. I didn't ask what was wrong I just carefully led her up to my room, careful not to hold her too tightly in case I hurt her. Spencer just cried and cried. It broke my heart.

I held her until her sobs quietened and then I gently wiped the tears from her face with a tissue. I sat beside her on the bed and took a good look at her. She looked terrified and so distraught. Her lip was split and bleeding pretty badly so I tenderly wiped up the blood with another tissue.

"Spence, where else are you hurt?" I asked gently.

Spencer locked her big blues eyes on mine and wordlessly lifted her top. I couldn't help but gasp as I took in the horror that was her torso. Her skin was a mess of old and new bruises. It made me sick to see. I carefully touched her side accidentally making Spencer flinched from the pain that my feather light touch caused.

"Spence I really think we should get you to the hospital, one of your ribs could be broken."

Spencer shook her head vehemently, "No, no hospital. They're not broken I promise. Please Ashley no hospital. There'll be too many questions and then my Mom will know and I just can't deal with that right now." She began to cry again so I pulled her carefully back into my arms.

"Ok Spence, no hospital but I need you to tell me what happened. It was Carmen wasn't it, she hit you." I asked quietly.

Spencer nodded and blinked back tears, "It started about a month ago, actually that day in the locker room when you saw that bruise that was after the first time. It has been happening on and off since then. Tonight was the worst so far."

"A month! Spence why the hell have you been putting up with it?" I asked in disbelief.

Spencer just shook her head and refused to answer. I blinked back tears and just held her to me.

After a few minutes of silence Spencer cleared her throat. "She is jealous of you Ash. Tonight she told me to stop hanging out with you and I told her I wouldn't. She got so mad, she completely lost control, she pushed me to the ground and kicked me over and over before hitting me across the face. It's the first times she's ever hit me anywhere people could see," Spencer murmured as she laid her head on my shoulder. I felt rage swell up inside me.

"This is it I'm going to kick her fucking head in!" I stood up and went to storm out. Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards her with surprising strength.

"Please Ashley, just leave it. Please," Spencer started to sob again. I pushed aside my anger and held her once again.

"Shh sweetie, I won't do anything I swear. I'll stay here with you." I cooed as I tried to calm her down. I had never seen Spencer so broken. It made me hate Carmen even more, if that's even possible.

"Ashley will you do something for me?"

"Anything Spence, you know that." In hindsight that was so the wrong answer, note to self always find out what the request is before you agree to do 'anything'. Yet another example of me not using my brain.

"Will you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this stuff with Carmen? I don't want people knowing, not anyone. Please Ashley?" Spencer asked locking her big sad eyes on me.

I felt torn. I knew I should tell someone, but she was so distraught. I swallowed around the golf ball sized lump in my throat and nodded, "Ok I won't tell anyone but Spence if it happens again I'll have to."

Spencer nodded and smiled gratefully before leaning into me and snuggling against my chest. I held her close and stroked her hair. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep. I gently lay back on the bed, bringing her with me so that she was pillowed against my chest. I lay awake for a damn long time just thinking about everything. God I hoped she'll be alright.

I woke up the next morning alone. I found a note scribbled in her familiar handwriting next to me on the bed. It read,

_Ash,_

_Thanks for last night. You are the only person I wanted to talk to after, well after what happened. I had some stuff I had to think about and deal with so I headed off. Please don't tell anyone about what happened. I will call you later._

_S_

I felt like utter shit. I really feel like I need to tell someone about what Carmen did, but I don't want to betray Spencer's trust. I sat in bed for a damn long time thinking about it all. I decided that I'd keep it to myself for now, because after last night Spencer would so break up with Carmen and then it would all be over anyway. If Carmen ever lays a hand on my Spencer again I'll either a) kill the stupid bangs bitch myself, b) tell the world, starting with the cops, c) show Spencer what its like to be with someone who really loves her (i.e. me) or d) all of the above.

After I spent the morning dwelling on the situation I decided to go round to Spencer's to see how she was doing. As I got out of my car I saw Carmen and Spencer walk out of the front door. Ok so Spencer just wanted to break up face to face, I can deal with that. I nearly passed out cold when Carmen leaned in and kissed Spencer softly on the lips. I was in shock.

Carmen walked over to her car, catching my eye she gave me a triumphant smile. It took all my restraint not to run across the yard and bitch slap her into tomorrow. Instead I glared hatefully at her and walked over to Spencer.

We stood in awkward silence until Carmen drove off, and then I turned to the blonde and yelled, "What the hell was that Spencer? Please tell me you just broke up with her and she took it really well!"

Spencer looked down at the ground and said quietly, "No she apologised and I'm going to give her another chance. She promised it won't happen again and I think she really means it this time."

"Are you kidding me? How many times has she hit you? Fuck Spencer, she isn't going to stop! Are you waiting for her to put you in hospital or something like that?" I screamed at her. I was so furious, how could she let that monster be in her life after the beating she took last night?

"You don't know what you're talking about Ashley, it's complicated." Spencer yelled back at me.

"No actually Spence it's really fucking simple. She hits you and you walk. You do not stay in a relationship that requires you to spend time in hospital emergency rooms! Are you so completely stupid that you really think she's going change? Spencer you deserve so much better than this!" I cried out.

Spencer glared coldly at me and screamed, "You know what Ashley? You didn't want me! I wasn't good enough for you and now I have someone who does want me so just fuck off out of my business!"

I felt like I had been slugged in the face. Before I could respond Spencer shoved me gently back out of her doorway and slammed the front door in my face. Even in her anger she would never physically hurt me. I could hear her sobbing as she bolted away from the front door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

I slumped down and sat on the doorstep. I just didn't know what to do anymore. I sat there for a few more minutes before I climbed to my feet and headed home. I was playing at a local club, Gray, with some friends of my Dad's acting as my band. I so didn't feel like performing but as they say the show must go on.

-----

I peeked out from behind the wall at the edge of the stage and nearly fell over when I recognised Spencer sitting with our group. I had been certain that she would bail on tonight after our knock-down, drag out fight in her front yard. I'm betting Ridley wouldn't take no for an answer, she is annoying like that, and forced her into coming out with them. She looked so miserable, like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Once we were announced me and the guys walked out into the stage. I picked up my guitar and stepped up to the microphone, "Hey everyone thanks so much for coming out tonight. If it's ok with you guys we'd like to play you a few songs," There were loud cheers and cat calls (from Ridley of course), "Ok this first song is called Hold On and it was written by my Dad and I'd like to dedicate it to my friends who came out tonight, thank you so much." I caught Spencer's eyes and gave her a smile, which was not returned. I sighed and started the song.

We played a full set, with one quick ten minute break. During the break I went to the table but Spencer had managed to vanish, she was back the second I stepped out on stage so I assume her aim was to avoid me.

We played a few more songs to thunderous applause, which felt great. Everything was kind of tainted through. Every time I looked over and saw the broken blonde I felt my heart constrict. Nothing in my life can ever be completely good as long as she's unhappy or hurting.

I looked out into the crowd and locked my eyes onto the brilliant baby blues of my best friend, I was surprised when she didn't look away. I stepped closer to the microphone and called out to the crowd, "This will be our last song of the night, it's a cover of a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song and it's called Face Down."

I started strumming my guitar as my band unleashed the anger and pain that was the music behind the lyrics. Keeping my eyes locked on Spencer's I began to sing,

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand  
why you hang around  
I see what's going down."

Spencer froze and stared up at me on stage, her eyes expressing her disbelief at what I was singing, she knew it was for her. She'd have to be pretty freaking oblivious not to.

"Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna  
happen again  
you cry alone and then she swears  
she loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found.

Spencer's expression was rapidly changing from shock to anger to pain to something resembling rage. I will admit I was a tiny bit scared of her.

A pebble in the water  
makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world  
will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever  
you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and  
say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found."

With each word I sang I saw Spencer look more and more furious and anxious. I could tell she was seriously thinking about making a run for it.

"One day she will tell you that  
she has had enough  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man,  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has

Face down in the dirt she said,  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough

Face down in the dirt she said,  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough."

I belted out the last line with all that I had and as the last note faded out Spencer seemed to become unfrozen, she turned and bolted from the club. I threw my guitar at Aiden who was acting as out roadie and ran after the blonde. Fuck is she fast!

I finally caught up with her just as she was about to get into her car. "Spencer wait, please don't go," I called out.

Spencer spun around to face me, angry tears spilling from her eyes. I could tell they were angry by the way she was glaring fire at me. Let's just say if looks could kill my Mom would be picking out my coffin! (Or getting the maid to do it).

"What the fuck was that Ashley?! You pretty much just announced to a club full of people that my girlfriend hits me!" Ok so I know she's pissed but that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"No one but you and I know the significance of what I just sang, although they're probably a little suss now after they way you ran out of there like the place was on fire, and you know what Spencer I actually don't care if they all know, they should. Maybe if they did then you'd actually leave the bitch!" I screamed. I was so beyond scared and angry. I couldn't bear to see her suffering so much and if truth be told I felt responsible.

If I hadn't been so fucking scared then she'd be with me and no one would ever be able to hurt her. If I had just admitted to her that I'm in love with her and I want to be with her then none of this would have ever happened.

Spencer blinked back tears and looked at me so brokenly, "I can't leave her Ash."

"Yes you can! Spencer no one who hurts you like that can possibly love you. Spencer you are a beautiful, amazing girl and you deserve so much better. Why do you let yourself be treated so badly?" I choked out, close to tears.

"She wants me, which is more than I can say for you." Spencer spat out.

"Do you really honestly believe that?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah of course I do. I mean you are so far out of my league but still I stupidly told you that I liked you and that I wanted to be with you and you said no. You didn't want me and I found someone who does. Maybe it's not perfect…"

I cut her off angrily, "Not Perfect?! Fuck Spencer she HITS you! What happened to you that makes you think that's ok and you don't deserve better? And what in hell makes you think that _I'm _out of _your _league?"

"You wanna know what happened to me Ash? Well I offered myself to the girl I love and she rejected me. I always knew you were too good for me but then I went and I fell in love with you anyway. Unfortunately you will only ever see me as just a friend." Spencer cried. Whoa, wait a second did she just say she loves me?!

"You love me?" I asked softly.

Spencer looked seriously freaked, like she had never meant to say those words out loud. I took a step towards her, hand outstretched so I could take her hand in mine. Before I could reach her Spencer threw herself into her car and locked the doors.

I pounded on the window and yelled for her to let me in. Spencer started the car and fixed me with a look of intense pain before she sped out of the car park. I actually had to jump back to avoid losing a foot to her car tires.

Fuck this was all so messed up!

----------

**The Lyrics in this chapter are Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, it is an amazing song that I think you guys should check out. I have altered the lyrics slightly (meaning I changed a he to a she so it fit the story better). This song also inspired the name of this fic and it was while listening to this song that I got the idea to write this story.**


	7. Confessions and Interventions

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed! It really means so much**

**NismoFire - Thank you so much for your words and for sharing your experience with me. All I can hope is that I can reflect the emotions and experiences of people in these situations the best way I can. Here is chapter 7, I hope you like it!**

**DontMindBnCrazy - Thanks so very much! You are awesome! Face Down is one of my fav songs so it has been easy to be inspired by it. Oh and I totally agree Bangs needs to have her head kicked in. Thanks again!**

**Here is chapter 7, chapter 8 will take a few days but I'll post soon.**

**Please read and review! Much love to all who do lol**

* * *

**Face Down**

**Chapter Seven – Confessions and Interventions**

There was no way in hell I was going to let Spencer leave it like that so I hopped into my car and took off towards the Carlin's. When I arrived there was no sign of Spencer's car. I sat in my car for a moment just thinking about everything. I knew what I had to do, what I should have done to start with.

I got out of the car just as Glen and Clay arrived home. They both started grilling me about why Spencer had taken off like that. After promising I would tell them everything we went inside and got Mr and Mrs C. I also called Kyla, Madison, Chelsea, Ridley and Aiden. I think they must have heard the verging hysteria in my voice because they were at the Carlin's in a matter of minutes.

This was going to be one of the hardest conversations I'd ever had. Especially seeing as I should have had this conversation weeks ago.

We convened in the living room with everyone looking increasingly confused, anxious and apprehensive. I couldn't sit still so I paced back and forth across the carpet, I said a silent promise to the Carlins that I'd replace their carpet after I'd worn a path in it.

"Um ok well firstly let me start by saying that I should have told you all sooner and I'm really sorry but I've been so scared and I promised Spencer that I wouldn't," I began.

"It's ok Ashley just tell us what's going on honey," Mrs C said with a kind, yet worried smile.

I took a deep breath, "About a month ago I noticed some bruises on Spencer. She told me she fell and I believed her. Then I noticed more and more. Spencer always had an excuse and she was really convincing, I should have known though, that something was wrong. I mean I suspected but I had no real proof," I paused as I fought back tears, "Then last night Spencer turned up at my house really badly beaten up. All the injuries were under her clothes except for a split lip, which I believe she told you was from tripping up my front steps," Everyone nodded, "She refused to go to the police or the hospital but she did admit that Carmen had been hitting her."

Looks of outrage, shock and sadness crossed the faces of those assembled. "I'm going to kill her," Ridley snarled as she got to her feet, her hands clenched in fists. Mrs C put a restraining hand on Ridley's shoulder and got her to sit back down. Glen I'm pretty sure was growling…kinda freaked me out.

"I had the same reaction Rid, when Spencer told me. What stopped me going off to find that piece of shit, oh sorry Mrs C, was how broken Spencer was. I sat with her all night while she cried. She was just so upset, I had never seen her like that before. She made me promise not to tell anyone. She was so upset I would have promised her anything just to get her to stop crying. Clearly I couldn't keep that promise." Mr C stood up and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Spencer was gone when I woke up this morning so I came here to see her and found Carmen here. She had shown up with flowers, apologies and promises and Spencer forgave her. After Carmen left me and Spencer got into a huge fight and she kicked me out. I was so surprised when she turned up at my gig tonight so on impulse I decided to play a song for her, probably not my greatest idea ever. Spencer freaked and ran out of the club. I followed her and we got into another fight and she drove off. After that I came here and I knew I had to tell you all. I care far too much about her to let her keep getting hurt. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Then I fell apart. I started sobbing and let Mr C pull me into a warm, comforting hug.

When I looked up Ridley was being restrained in her seat by Mrs C who was crying, as was Kyla and Chelsea. Madison looked like she was going to end up on trial for homicide while Aiden and Clay looked halfway between furious and sad. Glen was still kinda growling and cracking his knuckles menacingly, remind me never to piss of Spencer's brother.

"Ash you did the right thing in telling us. I think as soon as Spencer gets home we talk to her, tell her how worried we all are," Mrs C said wearily.

"Like an intervention? You think that will work?" Glen asked.

"I guess we're about to find out, Spencer just pulled up." Madison said softly. Oh fuck I think I'm going to hurl! I froze on the spot and stared at the door like a deer caught in the headlights. I think I officially am going to have a heart attack, Spencer is going to be so mad at me, and I broke a promise to her. Even though I know I did the right thing, she will probably not see it that way.

Spencer walked in and froze when she saw all of us. Her eyes found mine and her face twisted into an angry sneer, "So you told them did you Ashley? Wow I am so glad I trusted you. You just couldn't leave it alone could you? Thanks so much." I felt tears fill my eyes and start to spill over.

"I had to tell them Spence, I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore," I choked out.

Spencer laughed harshly and was about to speak when Mrs C stepped forward, "Spencer Ashley was right to tell us. She was being a good friend to you by letting us in on what's been going on. Why didn't you tell us Sweetie?"

Spencer looked at the floor gritting her teeth, "It wasn't anyone else's business, I just had to deal with it."

"No Spence you don't have to 'just deal with it.' What Carmen is doing to you is unacceptable. It is so not ok!" Ridley snapped angrily as she stood up beside Mrs C.

Spencer stared in shock at Ridley, she had known Ridley most of her life and had never seen her snap at anyone. Spencer swallowed and looked me in the eye. I took a step forward and said softly, "We love you and don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Honey I have spent my working life helping victims of domestic violence, which is what is happening here. I've seen women who think they can't leave, but they can. My Darling you deserve so much more. You deserve to be treated with love and respect. We will do what ever it takes to help you through this." Mr C said as he moved to my side. I love Mr C, he is the epitome of what a Dad should be.

"Spence, you cannot go on like this. What happens the next time she hits you, what if she puts you in hospital or worse? Spence this is serious, you need to leave her," I said sadly.

Spencer shook her head, "You guys just don't get it. She cares about me, she loves me. She just gets jealous sometimes. She thinks I have feelings for…well she thinks I have feelings for someone else and it makes her get a little crazy. She really doesn't mean it." I knew Spencer meant me, Carmen was jealous of me. Fuck I'm going to kill Carmen, from the second they got together I just needed a reason and now I have a fucking great one. Carmen is dead, in fact when they find the body they're gonna need her dental records to identify her.

"Spence there is no justifiable reason for her being violent towards you. No matter what reason she gives you it's not ok," Kyla said softly. Spencer looked over to my sister and tears filled her eyes.

"She was there for me when I needed someone, she made me feel special," Spencer said tearfully. I was breaking my heart to see her like this.

"Spencer you are special, you are incredible and you don't need Carmen for that to be true. You are beautiful and kind and funny and amazing, please don't let her keep treating you like this, please." I begged as my tears fell.

Spencer stood silently for a moment and then collapsed to the floor sobbing her heart out. I was by her side in a second and pulled her into my arms. I held her close as she cried. "You can't go on like this Princess," I whispered.

Spencer nodded against my chest and cried harder. I rocked her gently in my arms until her tears stopped. Spencer leaned heavily against me as she turned her face so she could see everyone. "I'm so sorry," She murmured.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for, we love you and we will help you through this," Mr C said gently. Did I mention that Mr C is awesome?

Spencer took a deep, shaky breath and laid her head on my shoulder. I held her close to my body, hoping to convey all that I felt for her in that touch. "I have to end it," Spencer murmured, "If I'm honest I never felt for Carmen what she claims to feel for me. I just got caught up in it all. It was nice to feel wanted. If you guys don't mind I think I might go and sleep for a few hours and then I'll go and see her in the morning and end it." Spencer nodded to herself, resolved. I have never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"I'll come with you if you like," I offered.

"I don't want to gang up on her," Spencer said thoughtfully with a troubled look on her beautiful face.

"Spence I'm not letting you go and see her on your own. Me and steroid boy will come with you and wait in the car, that way we're there in case things go ass up." I said with determination. There was no way in hell I was letting her anywhere near Carmen again without back up! Spencer just nodded and yawned, she looked wrecked.

"I'm coming too Carlin, and don't even think you can stop me," Ridley announced. Glen and Clay were quick to also offer their services for break-up duty.

"Hey thanks guys, thanks for not giving up on me and for this um I guess you'd call it an intervention. I love you all," Spencer got to her feet and smiled at everyone. Ridley ran forward and threw her arms around Spencer. The two girls clung to each other like they were drowning.

"I love you Spencer Carlin, please don't ever keep something like this from me again. You need to tell me what's going on babe or I can't be there for you," Ridley said softly as she buried her face against Spencer's neck.

"I promise Rid, I'm so sorry hon." Both girls cried as they hugged, bringing tears to the eyes of pretty much everyone else. Kyla came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Are you ok Ash?"

"I will be once I know Spencer is going to be ok," I whispered back. Kyla gave me a gentle squeeze before going up to Spencer. Spencer stepped out of Ridley's arms and was instantly pulled into Kyla's.

"I love you Spence," Kyla said kissing the blonde on the cheek.

Spencer gave Kyla a watery smile and said, "You too sweets, you too."

Next Madison grabbed Spencer in a fierce hug that quite frankly made me feel breathless so I'm glad it was Spencer and not me! After Madison freed her from her vice-like grip Aiden pulled Spencer in a bone-crushing hug that literally swept her off her feet. She buried her face in his muscular chest as he held her close. He whispered something in her ear that made her smile softly up at him.

Spencer was released from Aiden only to be grabbed in a hug by both her brothers. Seeing Glen get teary eyed because of what was happening with his sister made more tears run down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this baby sister," Glen murmured.

"Glen this isn't your fault, and you know what it's not mine either. The only person whose fault this is, is Carmen and I can finally acknowledge that. I love you big brother, and you too little brother," Spencer kissed each of her brothers on the cheek and flung herself into the arms of her Mom and Dad. Mr and Mrs C clutched at their daughter as though they would never let her go. It must be killing them that they couldn't protect her from what happened.

Finally Spencer pulled away from her parents and turned to me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as she walked slowly towards me. Spencer stood in front of me for a moment before she pulled me against her body. I willingly submitted to her warm embrace. I buried my face in her neck, my lips against her soft skin. "I'm so sorry Ash, sorry I was so awful to you and sorry I ran away tonight."

"It's ok Princess, I understand." I felt her shiver as my breath tickled her skin.

Spencer pulled back, but kept an arm slung around my shoulders, I kept mine firmly around her waist. "So thanks again everyone, this has been a rather emotionally exhausting night so if you don't mind I might head up to bed." Good nights were exchanged and everyone started to filter out. I was last and as I went to leave Spencer grabbed my hand, "Would you stay with me tonight Ash, I really don't want to be alone." I nodded and let her lead me by the hand upstairs to her bedroom.

Spencer wordlessly closed her bedroom door and handed me some clothes to sleep in. I was about to go into the bathroom when she stopped me, "Ash, thank you for telling everyone. I knew deep down that what was going on was wrong but I guess I just couldn't hear it from you."

"Why Spence?"

"Because the whole time I was with Carmen I really wanted to be with you and I couldn't admit that because it made me feel like a terrible person. If I took your advice and left her then I felt like I was admitting that it was always you. I know that doesn't make any sense at all but that's how I felt. I can't believe I let it get to this Ash," Spencer sat down on her bed. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Spence it's going to be ok. We'll all help you through this I promise," I murmured as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Ash I'm so sorry for everything."

"Hey now, you have nothing to apologise for. I just want you to be ok." I hugged her tighter and felt her wince, "Oh God Spencer I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, they're still sore from last night, but no more. I won't ever have to feel pain like this again," Spencer smiled sadly and lifted her shirt to look at her bruised and battered torso. I reached out and tenderly started lifting her shirt up, my eyes locked on Spencer's. She lifted her hands up so that I could pull her shirt off over her head. As soon as her shirt was gone I started to cry. The injuries were all over her. She was bruised and cut all over her beautiful body.

I carefully lay a hand on her stomach over a particularly painful looking bruise and what looked like scratches from fingernails. Spencer kept her eyes locked on mine, the sadness, shame and pain reflected in them enough to make my heart break for her.

I kept my hand on her stomach and whispered, "I will do everything in my power to not let anything like this ever happen to you again."

Spencer laid her hand over mine and intertwined our fingers. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Come on let's get some sleep, you must be so tired," I led her over to the bed and got her pyjamas from her draw. I helped her change, there was nothing sexual about it, it was intimate and tender but just that. I just wanted to care for her. I guess that's what separates love from lust.

Once I got her changed I sat her on the bed while I quickly changed myself and then I lay in her bed and cradled her tenderly against me, careful not to hurt her.

"Ash?" Spencer whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah Princess?"

"I meant what I said outside the club tonight," she murmured. Oh my God does this mean she loves me?

"What do you mean Spencer?" I needed to hear her say it, I couldn't believe it unless I heard the words.

"I love you Ashley," She whispered softly.

"I love you too Spencer," I felt tears fill my eyes yet again. I had been waiting so long to hear those words from her.

"I always have. Carmen was a mistake, a huge mistake. Maybe once it's over with her and I work through some shit, we could try us?" Spencer murmured shyly.

"We'll take it slowly, but yeah I'm in. Spencer I have been in love with you since I first met you," I kissed her gently on the cheek and we snuggled together as we laid in the dark.

"Spence, what happened in the past to make you think that you should stay with her? I mean you kept saying that she wanted you and it seemed like you might have been burnt before? Am I on the right track?" I asked tentatively.

Spencer sighed and whispered, "Yeah you're right. After Ridley and I broke up I was pretty upset, I never really admitted it to Rid, and I'll fucking kill you if you tell her, but I really cared about her and when she cheated on me it hurt. I felt so bad about myself, you know. I felt like there must be something seriously wrong with me if I wasn't enough for her. In hindsight I know that it was for the best and that we were so not meant to be but at the time it hurt. After Rid I got together with a girl called Claire.

Claire was beautiful and funny. She was tall with ash blonde hair and big grey eyes, she was also a cheerleader and really popular. She was the year above me at school and I was so into her. She refused to come out and insisted that if we were going to be together it had to be in secret. I was ok with that at first but it got harder and harder to go along with, especially when she continued to date her perfect footballer boyfriend, Dane. Me and Claire started to fight a lot, I felt like she was just using me and would ultimately head back to straight-ville and a so called normal life.

I was right that is exactly what she did do, but first she told the entire school that I'd come onto her and wouldn't leave her alone. She told everyone that I was a freak and a stalker and that no one in their right mind would ever want to be with me. I was devastated and humiliated. Claire made sure everyone saw me as some desperate girl who harassed straight girls who could never be interested in me.

After Claire I stopped letting people in. I dated but never let people get close enough that they could ever hurt me. I was definitely living by the motto of 'get some and get gone.' I was so scared to ever give anyone the kind of power over my heart that I'd given Ridley and then Claire, mostly Claire. And then I met you.

I fell for you quickly and hard and it scared me. After much coaxing from Rid and the gang I decided that I'd tell you how I felt. I was so nervous that I had a drink, and then a few more. This was at that party, that fucking party! I was drunk yes but every word I said was sincere. Until that night every time I came close to showing you how I felt I got scared and pulled away. I already felt more for you than I'd ever felt for anyone and I was so scared to let myself be vulnerable to you. At that party the booze gave me the courage to finally show you how I felt." Spencer smiled sadly.

"And then I rejected you," I murmured. Fuck all this explained so damn much. I actually understood why Spencer had freaked out so much after I turned her down, why she had reacted so strongly. To be honest I felt like a douche.

"Yeah. I understand why you turned me down and I think you did the right thing. You had no way of knowing that I wasn't going to freak out the next day. I mean fuck I had been giving you mixed signals since day one, flirting, almost kisses, touches and then I would pull away when things got too intense. After that party I was so depressed and embarrassed. As soon as Carmen showed me the slightest bit of attention I jumped head first into a relationship with her. I convinced myself that she was the only person that could ever want me. It was stupid I know." Spencer said softly.

"No Spencer not stupid, understandable after everything you went through with Rid and Claire. I'm so sorry." I kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"You don't need to be sorry Ash. God I am just so glad you're here," Spencer yawned and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sleep Spencer, I'll be here in the morning. Good night Princess," I whispered with my lips against her silky hair.

Spencer mumbled something that I'm sure was good night and soon her breathing evened out letting me know that she was asleep. I kissed her head again and then held her close as I drifted off to sleep as well.

----

I woke up the next morning to find Spencer still in my arms with her cheek resting on my chest. I gently ran my fingers through her silky hair and planted a soft kissed on her forehead. Spencer mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and snuggled deeper into me. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. She loves me, she really is in love me.

I knew we had a fair bit of struggles ahead, I mean damn she is still Carmen's girlfriend at the moment and she has some huge stuff to work through after all that has happened. I just hope we get our happy ending. Hell after everything I think we kinda deserved it!

I was so glad that we'd had the chance to talk the night before, I really felt like I understood Spencer better. Like I got why she reacted the way she did. I would never hurt her the way other people had. I felt angry at everyone who had ever caused my sweet girl even a second of pain.

I felt Spencer start to stir, she lifted her head which made a heap of her long blonde hair fall over her face. She smiled up at me from under her hair and I just had to laugh, she looked so adorable. Spencer suddenly became serious and tightened her hold on me. "Today is going to suck Ash. I am really dreading this. I mean I really want to end this sham of a relationship but…I guess I'm scared."

I held her more firmly, "Spencer I'd be worried if you weren't scared, but remember me, Aiden, Glen, Clay and Ridley are all going to be there with you. We'll be outside the whole time and we'll do everything we can to make sure you're ok."

Spencer smiled briefly at me before crawling out of bed. I immediately felt cold without her in my arms. I sat up and watched her flit around the room. You could tell how distressed she was, she couldn't settle on anything, she just kept moving around as though she was trying to find something or whatever. I think she was just trying to deal with the enormity of what had been going on with her. Seeing her like that just made me hate stupid Carmen and her stupid bangs even more.

I stood up and moved to her side, "Spence no matter what I am always here for you. I know you're scared Babe but you are so doing the right thing."

Spencer turned to me and pulled me into a warm hug, "Thanks Ash. I know I need to end this relationship. I've known it since the second I actually started seeing her. I hate myself for the fact that I was using her to try and get over you and to make myself feel better. The fact that she hit me just makes the whole thing worse. I can't believe I put up with it for so long."

"Princess all that matters is that you are going to get out of this and you will never ever be hurt like that again. Spencer I know we said we'd take things slow and we will, I just want you to know that I would never treat you the way Carmen has. Not ever," I held her close trying to prove my words with my actions as well.

"I know Ash, I know. I know you would never hurt me like that, you would never feel the need to make me feel small by hitting me or by telling me that no one else could ever want me. Even just as my friend you make me feel more special and wanted than I ever have in my life," Spencer kissed me so softly in the cheek and I almost melted right there. She locked those incredibly expressive ocean blue eyes on mine and gave me a scared little smile, "Let's get ready and get this over with."

I nodded and let her walk out of my arms to start getting ready. One way or another this day was going to be epic.

-----

**Ok my lovelies, the next chapter will feature the break-up with Carmen…**


	8. Epic

**Thank you so very much to all who reviewed, you guys make me smile**

**MrsMusgraveTNG – Thanks Super Rock Star! Hope you like the show down, can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Gamil – Thanks so much, I kinda like Glen as a caring brother**

**sonfan92 – Thanks, here's the next update, hope you like it!**

**NismoFire – You are so very welcome and a huge thank you for your wonderful review. Your words mean so much to me, more than I can adequately express. It is so nice to know that I'm doing something right with this fic. I wish you happiness with your Spencer and I hope you do get your happy ending. Thank you once again and it means a lot that you added me to your favourites.**

**Here's the break –up…**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Eight - Epic**

I sat beside Spencer in the backseat of Aiden's car. She was trembling uncontrollably and clutching her hands into tight fists. I had my arm wrapped securely around her shoulder trying to give her all the support and comfort I possibly could. She was deathly pale and looked like she was going to be sick, I kinda felt like I might too.

"It's going to be ok Spence. You're doing the right thing," I murmured to her. Spencer just gave me a tiny, scared smile and turned to stare out the window. She looked a million miles away, it kind of frightened me really. She looked so unreachable, so lost. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from anything and anyone that could ever hurt her.

Before I was ready for it we pulled up in front of a rather beat up, dump of a house which I took to be Carmen's. Spencer's panicked expression was a good indication of that. Spencer rubbed a hand over her eyes and started to breathe a little too quickly, before I knew it she was full on hyperventilating. "Fuck, shit what do we do?" I yelled at Aiden who pulled a paper bag out of his glove compartment, thankfully taking the old, moldy half eaten burger out first. Yeah boys are fucking disgusting!

"Spence I need you to breathe into the bag ok Babe, just concentrate on taking deep breaths." I rubbed her back gently as she struggled to get her breathing under control. She was finally able to breathe calmly again just as Glen pulled up with Clay and Ridley. They jumped out and came over to Aiden's car.

"Hey Carlin you ready for this?" Ridley asked kindly as she leaned into the open window. Spencer just nodded. "C'mon sweetheart, once this is over then you can move on and never have to go through that shit again," Ridley stepped back and opened the car door. She held out a hand for Spencer to take. Spencer looked back at me and I smiled reassuringly. She took Ridley's hand and stepped out of the car. I jumped out the other side and raced around the car to where Glen, Clay, Aiden, Spencer and Ridley were all standing.

"So how do we do this?" Glen asked looking at his sister with deep concern. The guy's a tool but you can so tell how much Spencer means to him, I'm glad they have each other.

Spencer took a deep breath and said softly, "I think it's best if I go in alone, I don't think its fair for us to gang up on her."

"Nope, no way in hell, not gonna happen. Spence you have to be high off your fucking face if you think that we are letting you go in there alone," Ridley said folding her arms over her chest and fixing Spencer with a serious 'don't fuck with me' look.

"Ridley's right Spence, after what she did to you we can't let you go in there alone, I mean put yourself in our shoes I bet you wouldn't let any of us going into a situation like this alone either," Aiden said laying a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

She covered his hand with hers and gave it a squeeze, "Ok, but not all of you can come in, that would be a bit too much."

"That's fair enough Spence, I'm not leaving you though," I said taking her free hand in mine. She smiled softly at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. She knew she couldn't talk me out of going in with her, and she was right she couldn't.

"I think Ashley and I should go in with Spencer, and you guys wait in the yard in case you're needed?" Ridley suggested. I think she has a good idea, if the guys charge in Carmen will probably get suspicious and we just want to get this over with, minimal drama please.

Spencer nodded and held up her hand when Glen and Aiden went to protest, "It's a good idea and look because other people are there nothing will happen, she's never hurt me when other people have been around. It will be ok guys and how about this, we're in and out in fifteen minutes and if we're not then you thugs get to come in and save the damsels ok?"

"Fine but as soon as fifteen minutes is up if you're not out we're coming in," Glen agreed grudgingly. You could tell how much this was killing him. I know how close those two are and how protective he is. Spencer once told me that when Spencer came out to her Mom and Dad and her Mom freaked Glen was the one to stand up and call her Mom a homophobic, narrow minded bitch (and that is a direct quote). He had left the house with her and stayed with her at Ridley's until her Mom calmed down. Spencer told me that Glen has always had her back and clearly this was no exception.

Spencer turned to me and whispered, "I'm really scared Ash, you'll stay with me?"

"You know I will, as long as you'll have me. You think you can handle my awesomeness forever?" I teased, hoping for one brief moment to take her mind off what was about to happen.

Spencer gave me a warm smile, "Yeah I reckon I could," She sighed, "Ok let's get this over with." Spencer hugged Aiden, Clay and then Glen who whispered "Fifteen minutes," into her ear. Spencer nodded and took my hand. We walked up to the door, me and Ridley each clutching one of her hands.

Spencer looked over to me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She dropped me and Rid's hands and reached out to knock on the door. After a few minutes of nothing she knocked again. We heard a grumbling behind the door before it swung open to reveal a rather disheveled Carmen in sweat pants and a tank top. I think it's fair to say we woke her up, aw I feel so bad about it too (can you feel the sarcasm?!).

"Spence! What are you doing here honey and why are they here?" Carmen jerked her head at me and then Ridley. I saw Ridley grit her teeth and glare at Carmen, I reckon my expression matched hers, what can I say I guess we were the guard dogs!

Spencer smiled nervously, "Carm we need to talk and Ash and Rid came with me for…um I guess moral support. Can we come in?"

Carmen glared at all three of us, her glare particularly hateful when directed at me, and then forced a smile onto her stupid bangs face. "Sure come on in," She stepped back and let us walk into the hell hole she calls home. Now I'm not a snob or anything (ok so maybe I am a little) but this place was a fucking dump.

Spencer walked in first, followed by me and Ridley and then Carmen. We went into a pretty shabby living room and sat down, Spencer on an arm chair, me and Rid on the sofa and Carmen on the arm chair across from Spencer.

"You said we needed to talk so talk," Carmen said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. She was not looking especially happy, but you know what she deserves everything that happens to her like my foot connecting with her stupid bangs face.

Spencer swallowed nervously and sat forward in her chair, "Um ok well there is no easy way to say this so I'll just come right out and say it. I want to break up Carmen. You hit me again and again, you told me that no one would ever want me. You made me feel small, like I was nothing and I cannot, no I _will_ not put up with it any more Carmen. You need help and I need to be with someone who respects me."

Carmen sat silently for a minute, her eyes locked on Spencer's, a sinister smile on her face, "Spencer, honey I've never hit you before. I love you babe and I'd never hurt you. I have no idea where this is coming from."

That sound you're hearing is my temper snapping, "Are you fucking kidding me?! I've seen the fucking bruises Carmen! I saw what you did to her you fucking psychotic freak. And don't you dare sit there and say you love her when she has a fucking split lip _you_ gave her, not to mention the bruises you asshole." I yelled angrily.

Spencer looked sadly over at me, "It's ok Ash," she turned back to Carmen, "Whether you admit it or not you treated me horribly and you know what, even if you hadn't we would still be over because I just don't feel the same way you say you do. Carmen this relationship is over, it never should have started. I'm sorry." I had to restrain myself from blurting out that Spencer did not owe the bitch an apology. I really, really hate Carmen. Actually hate is not a strong enough word, no word exists that adequately describes the way I feel about the monster sitting across from my Spencer.

Carmen shook her head and pasted a strange smile on her face, no lie it kind of freaked me out. "Spencer this is ridiculous, we're good together you and me. Look no one will ever love you like I do."

Ridley scoffed and glared over at Carmen, "You're one insane bitch if you think that you love Spencer. If you did you could never have hurt her the way you have." I have never heard Ridley's voice so full of anger and hate. Fucking Carmen.

Spencer closed her eyes and held her hand to her temple, "Carmen it's over. There is nothing you can say that will change that." Spencer looked so tired and worn out, this was taking so much out of her, I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and shield her from the world.

"Ok fine you want to end it then its over. I wish you had trusted me enough to not bring back up," Carmen gestured to Rid and I, "But if that's what you felt you needed to do then more power to you. You know what you really are such a bitch Spencer Carlin."

Are you fucking kidding me? Did that stupid skank seriously just call Spencer a bitch? After everything she did, she has the nerve to call Spencer a bitch? What the fuck is that? I think Spencer was as shocked as me because she blurted out, "Excuse me? Are you kidding?"

Carmen let out a hollow, humourless laugh, "No you really are a bitch. You so got with me just to make that slut jealous. You stupidly fell for your friend and then went and got all drunk and slutty so you could come onto her. She didn't want you Spencer and I'm betting she still doesn't, despite whatever lies she's told you to try and break us up. I'm the only one who will ever want you." Carmen pointed her finger at me and I saw red. I launched myself out of my seat and got all up in her face.

I leant over so that my face was inches from hers and wrapped my fingers around her throat, only applying enough pressure to scare her, really I wasn't going to hurt her…much. "Don't you EVER speak to her like that again. You don't know me and you don't know how I feel. How dare you say I don't want Spencer, you have no fucking idea. I love that beautiful woman more than you will ever be capable of loving anyone. You are a disgusting, revolting human being and after we leave here today I don't want you going anywhere near Spencer or you and I will really have a problem. Do you understand me?" I spat at her. I have never been so furious in my entire life.

Carmen nodded and swallowed, "Fine whatever. I'm done." I grunted in disgust and went to release my hold on her throat. As I did Carmen stood up suddenly and threw me backwards onto the sofa and on top of Ridley. Before we could untangle ourselves Carmen grabbed Spencer's arm and violently dragged her into a bedroom. She slammed the door shut and I heard the lock click.

I was on my feet as quick as I could and pounding hard on the door, "Ridley get the guys in here now!" I yelled. Ridley sprinted from the room.

I slammed my fist against the splintery wood, not caring when my knuckles split and started to bleed. "Carmen open this fucking door now!" I screamed. As Ridley and the guys bolted in behind me I heard the unmistakable, heart-breaking sound of Spencer screaming out in pain mingled with the dull sound of fists connecting with skin.

The sounds were muffled by the bedroom but what was happening in there was undeniable. Aiden and Glen were pounding on the door with me, but fuck me was it solid, the most solid splintery bedroom door I have ever seen. I hated that door.

I felt tears pouring down my face as I heard Carmen scream, "I told you what would happen if you told anyone or if you tried to leave me Spencer. Don't say I didn't tell you. I warned you, you fucking bitch. You dumb slut you've been cheating on me the whole time haven't you?"

Spencer cried out in agony and pleaded with Carmen, "It's not like that Carmen. I never cheated on you I swear. Please stop this, please!" I was beside myself, I had to get in there, had to save Spencer! I promised her last night that I'd never let anyone hurt her again and I'd already broken that promise.

"Aiden, Glen get that fucking door open! Ridley call the fucking cops now!" I ordered as I began looking for anything that would help us get through that door. Aiden and Glen were pounding the shit out of the door when Clay ran up to them with a crow bar, no idea where he got it from but I've never been so happy to see any inanimate object in my entire life.

"Carmen please stop this!" Spencer screamed out.

"Spencer, we're coming! Carmen we called the police so just stop this you stupid fucking bitch!" I yelled through the door.

I heard Spencer scream again, but the sound was cut off suddenly. I so did not like that. "Carmen, what the fuck did you do?! Get that door open NOW!!" I screamed hysterically. Glen grabbed the crow bar and started smashing at the door while Aiden kicked the crap out of it, both guys looked as desperate and possessed as I felt.

Finally they got the door open (well they smashed it to fucking pieces actually). The scene that confronted us will forever be burned into my mind. Carmen was standing over Spencer who was lying on the floor, her eyes closed and her body scarily still. I felt rage, sorrow, fear, hated all racing around my body, but the strongest thing I felt was love. Love for my blonde best friend.

Glen grabbed Carmen and dragged her from the room. I could hear Ridley screaming obscenities at the stupid bitch while they waited for the police to turn up. I raced to Spencer's side and put my cheek against her lips to see if she was breathing. I burst into tears of relief when I felt the faint fluttering of her breath against my skin.

I gently stroked her cheek and lay down beside her, I vaguely remember Aiden telling me an ambulance was on its way. I kissed her softly on the forehead, my tears falling onto her face. "Spencer? Hey Princess you need to wake up baby. Please wake up. Spencer…I love you, God I am so in love with you. I need you Princess so you have to be ok. Baby I'm sorry I broke my promise, I said I'd never let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry." I cried brokenly as I cupped her cheek in my palm.

"Ash the cops are here!" Ridley called out. You know how people always talk about things happening in slow motion? Well that did not happen here. Everything kind of happened in fast forward after that. The cops took Carmen away, she was eerily calm the whole time. The next thing I knew the ambulance arrived and the paramedics were hustling around Spencer, getting her strapped onto a stretcher and out to the waiting ambulance.

As soon as the ambulance doors swung shut, everything went black and I hit the deck hard.

I woke up in a room that was so clearly a hospital room, they all look and smell exactly the same. I looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. C, Glen, Clay, Ridley, Aiden and Kyla and then I turned and saw Spencer lying in a big white hospital bed, it made her look so tiny and broken.

I noticed I was lying in a recliner in the corner of the room. Mrs. C saw me wake up and came over to check me over, did I mention Mrs. C is a doctor? Well she is and a pretty good one I reckon.

"You feeling ok Ashley?" Mrs. C asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, how's Spencer?" I asked as I pushed my way out of the recliner and over to the bed where the beautiful blonde lay.

"She's in pretty bad shape Ash. She has a few broken ribs, a ruptured spleen and she took a nasty blow to the head. She had surgery and has been unconscious since. We're just waiting for her to wake up right now." Mrs. C put a comforting arm around my shoulder but I couldn't feel it. All I could feel was anguish. That was my girl lying there unconscious on that white bed. My girl.

We all sat in her room silently. There were no words to make sense of any of this, no words to give any of us any solace. I sat in the chair closest to Spencer bed and held her hand in mine. Doctors and nurses came by every so often to check the machines that beeped around my Spencer and always left saying the same thing, "She's stable and we just need to wait for her to wake up." Blah Blah Blah! God why couldn't they tell us something useful?!

Everyone started to head home after about 12 hours. I wasn't going anywhere. Finally Mr. and Mrs. C kissed both me and Spencer good bye and left at about midnight. Thankfully coz Mrs. C worked at the hospital she'd arranged that I could stay after visiting hours, I think she realised that nothing short of an army was getting me away from Spencer's side.

Once we were alone I moved my chair closer to her bed so I could lay me head on the pillow next to hers. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, please wake up soon. Let me see those pretty baby blues again." Spencer remained still, so beautiful and vulnerable in her slumber.

I know its stupid but I blame myself for her being in this position. I know I wasn't the one who threw the punches or kicks as she laid pleading on the floor, but I feel like I should have done more to protect her. Yeah who'd have ever thought that Ashley Davies would ever blame herself for anything?

Before Spencer I thought the world was out to screw me and that everything was someone else's fault, never mine. Now here I am sitting in a hospital room blaming myself for all the shit that went down, even when intellectually I know it is no ones fault but Carmen's.

Spencer Carlin, what have you done to me?

I held her hand a little tighter, willing her to open her eyes so I would know she was going to be ok. I needed her to be ok. Spencer had changed me, she had ingrained herself in me and I knew that without her I would never be whole again. If she wasn't ok then I never would be. Fuck when did I get so sappy?

I ask again, Spencer Carlin what have you done to me?

Whatever it was can you do it again and again forever?

I watched her lying so still, overwhelmed by how much I felt for her. I used to be such a…well slut seems to be the most appropriate name for me. I treated girls like they were disposable, but with Spencer I know I want more than that. She is the ever elusive 'one,' my other half (ok so _better_ half), my soulmate and best friend.

I moved a little closer to her and began to sing softly, I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

I felt Spencer slightly grip my hand and saw her eye lids flutter a tiny bit so I sang a little louder. Oh my God I was reaching her, she was coming back to me!

"This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find"

Spencer's eye lids opened and she gazed up at me with the sweetest smile, I locked my eyes on hers and finished the song.

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find."

I sat up a bit so I could look down on her, "You're awake. Thank God, I've wanted to see those blues eyes of yours all day."

Spencer smiled tiredly and squeezed my hand before choking out, "What happened Ash?"

I moved so that I was sitting on the edge of her bed and held her hand in both of mine, "Well what do you remember Princess?"

"Um we were at Carmen's and she pushed you onto Ridley and dragged me into the bedroom. She hit me and kicked me, she went crazy. I don't remember anything after that," Spencer said quietly.

"Ok well we could hear you in there and we got the guys to smash down the door. God Spencer it was the most horrible thing, I just wanted to get into you. The guys got the door open and Glen dragged Carmen out. You were lying on the floor unconscious. I lay down beside you until the ambulance arrived and then I passed out." I kissed her hand gently and watched her process what had happened.

"Oh ok," Spencer swallowed and I saw tears fill her eyes. I held her hand tighter kept my eyes locked on hers.

"Spencer I'm so sorry."

"For what? What do you have to be sorry for?" Spencer asked confused.

"I broke my promise to you. I told you I would never let you get hurt and I did. I'm so sorry Spencer." I blinked back tears.

Spencer smiled sweetly up at me, "Man you are a bit fucked in the head Rock Star if you think any of this is your fault. Ash what happened this morning was not your fault ok. Carmen is the only person to blame for all of this. Ashley I know you want to protect me but Rock Star you just can't protect me from everything, thanks for wanting to though." Spencer squeezed my hand and her eye lids started to look heavy.

"Sleep Princess, I'll go tell the doc that you're awake," I murmured to her.

"Mmkay, but will you be here when I wake up?" Spencer mumbled sleepily.

"You know I will be. Sleep beautiful and I'll be here in the morning," I leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. Spencer smiled up at me and drifted off to sleep.

I really hope she's going to be ok after all she's been through. I gently untangled our hands and went to get the doctor and call her parents before I went back to her room and settled in the chair beside her. I would be there when she woke up.

My prediction had been right, this day had been fucking epic,

--------

**Song is Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, awesome song you guys should check it out.**


	9. Where's Your Head At

**Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter, it was amazing to get such wonderful responses.**

**Don'tMindBnCrazy - Maybe bangs will get the roughing up we all think she deserves, we shall see. Thanks for another awesome review, I love that song too**

**mutt009 - Sorry I broke your heart, I hope to mend it soon! This story is sadly one that far to many people will know of real life examples of. I worked as a social worker and I saw far too much of this. I hope I am able to do justice to the experiences of the people in these situations, as the abused and the loved ones as well.**

**xxMaNdYxx - Thanks, I love that song so much**

**WillowOn3 - Glad to see I got some strong reactions from you, means I'm doing something right I guess. Thanks for another great review!**

**Galmil - I love writing the unexpected so thank you, I also feel that the minor details make a story more real. Thanks once again.**

**MrsMusgraveTNG - I love the song too, as you well know lol. Princess and Rock Star are meant to be…its in the stars lol. Stay tuned for more **

**Teddy'1992 - Thanks so much! 20 outta 10 huh? That's awesome! I take making you cry as a compliment lol I hope like chapter 9**

**ashikinz - Awww thank you!**

**Chapter 9 coming at you - dedicated to my Rock Star **

* * *

**Face Down**

**Chapter Nine - Where's Your Head At**

So Spencer was released from hospital a few days ago. She had to stay there for like a week on account of having to have her spleen removed and all that. I guess they can't just slice and dice an organ out of you and send you packing.

I went to see her everyday. You could tell that she was trying so damn hard to pretend that everything was ok but inside I could tell she was screaming. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, which are so expressive that I could read every emotion she was trying so desperately to hide.

I tried to reach out to her but she just pulled away and insisted that everything was fine. It wasn't. After our talk the night she woke up in hospital I really thought that she'd be ok, I was wrong.

So here I am, three days since she came home from hospital sitting outside her house trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her once I walk through her front door. I brought an arsenal or goodies with me in an attempt to cheer her up, and also in case I once again can't find the right words to say. I'm Ashley Davies, I'm supposed to be good with words, but when it comes to Spencer I become that sweaty palmed freshman boy trying to talk to the senior cheerleaders. Oh and please don't ever tell Spencer I compared her to the cheerleaders, she HATES the cheer bitches with a passion.

I checked my bag and made sure the supplies were there, took a huge breath and stepped out of my car. Time to try and make my blonde smile.

I let myself in, Mrs C had ordered me to stop ringing the door bell if I was going to be practically living there. Mrs C is kinda cool, not as cool as Mr C but still cool. They make my folks looks like the biggest drop kicks on the planet (which they totally are)!

"Hey Mr C," I call as I climb the stairs, he pokes his head out from the living room and gives me a huge grin, it's the first time a girl's parents have ever liked me…its kinda weird in the coolest of ways. Usually parents seem to have the desire to either stone me or tie me to a stake and set me on fire, I'm glad the girl I am desperately in love with has parents who don't think I'm the spawn of Satan.

Actually the first girl I dated, her parents once called the cops on me when the found me in their daughter's bedroom, oops!

I knock lightly on Spencer's door, walking in once she tells me to. "Hey Princess, how are you?"

Spencer is sitting cross legged on her bed with her laptop on her knees. Even in her baggy grey sweat pants and a white tank top Spencer looked hot. She turns to me and gives me a tired smile, "Hey there. Um I'm alright, getting a bit stir crazy couped up at home though. Glad to see you, how are you? How's the real world?"

"You're Mom said you'd be good for school on Monday so only the weekend to go. The outside world is still out there waiting for the return of my Princess," I smiled at her, getting a rather half hearted smile in return. Ok that will so not do!

"Spence, do you want to talk about it?" I almost wanted to take those words back the second I said them.

Her face became stormy and angry for a moment before she pasted on a smile and said in a strained voice, "No, I'm fine thank you." Polite Spencer is so not my Spencer, well not with me anyway. With me she is meant to banter and throw around sarcastic comments like my teachers throw out detentions. With me she's meant to flirt and tease and argue. With me she is not meant to be polite.

I watched her sadly for a moment and then sighed. This was getting us no where, me pussy-footing around her like this. I have had enough of her pretending that everything is fine when it so clearly isn't.

"Ok Spencer how about you try being honest this time?" I said quietly.

"Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about?" Spencer snapped. Finally a reaction, granted not a huge one but a reaction none the less, at least she wasn't being polite.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been putting up this happy front since all the shit with Carmen and I can tell that is so not how you feel!" I snapped back.

"Well if you know how I feel, why don't you tell me then oh wise one?" Spencer said sarcastically.

I bit back the first bitchy, sarcastic retort that flew into my head and tried to answer as calmly as possible, "I care about you Spence, I just want to help you. I can see how hard you're trying to be ok, to show everyone how ok you are, but you don't ever have to pretend with me. Please just tell me how you feel Spence, let me in so I can help."

Spencer froze and stared at me for a moment then she started to cry. I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms, letting her cry against my chest. "I'm just so angry Ashley."

"At Carmen?" I asked gently.

"Yeah at her, but I'm angry at myself too." Spencer murmured quietly. I stroke her silky blonde hair, running my fingers through one of the dark brown streaks and held her closer.

"Why would you be angry at yourself Spence? You have done absolutely nothing wrong." I asked confused.

"Because Ashley I let it happen. I never should have gotten together with her in the first place. I was so confused and hurt over what happened with you and how I felt about you and I threw myself into a relationship as soon as someone showed me the slightest bit of attention. I was an idiot. It was the biggest mistake of my life, not just because it meant that I ended up getting this shit beat out of me but because it meant I wasn't with you." Spencer sat back and locked her eyes on mine. I felt my breath catch at the look of pure love and anguish in her eyes.

"Spence it's ok. I understand why things happened with Carmen, I do. After you told me about everything with Claire I get it. I just wish I'd had the balls to tell you how I felt before it even got to that. I was a coward and a moron. If I'd just been honest then you would have been with me and Carmen would have never gotten to lay a single finger on you. Spencer please do not be angry with yourself," I pleaded as I squeezed her hand in mine.

I really wanted to go kick Carmen. Don't really care what part of her body I maim, although face or ovaries seem to appeal the most. I also wanted to kick myself, but just in the ass and not really that hard.

Spencer tilted her head up to face me. The look in her big blue eyes was so intense I felt my pulse quicken. Spencer's eyes flicked back and forth between my lips and my eyes before she pulled back out of my arms and got off her bed to walk across the room.

I felt cold as soon as she walked away, the space next to me just felt empty. I could have sworn she was about to kiss me, maybe its too soon after Carmen. Spencer leaned against her desk and nodded towards the rather big bag of goodies I had dropped on the floor, "What's in the bag Rock Star? Bombs? Drugs? Dildos?"

I threw back my head and laughed, the word 'dildos' sounded so wrong coming out of her mouth. Clearly this was her way of avoiding the potential awkwardness, who am I to argue with her? I hate awkwardness as much as the next person, in fact I think I hate it more than the next person.

I scooped the bag up from the floor and stood up. I put on my game show host voice and began a rather dramatic revelation of the items in my bag. "Well firstly we have the most wonderful food in the whole world…brownies!" Spencer giggled and came to sit on her bed.

"Next we have a dozen doughnuts, half chocolate, half jelly. Oh and to even out all the sweet with some savoury we have the Nacho Cheese Doritos!" I said wiggling my eye brows. Spencer burst out laughing, it was the most beautiful sound.

"I also have the Buffy the Vampire Slayer board game and I brought the Buffy video game. I also brought season 1 of Veronica Mars, we both know you have a thang for Kristen Bell," Spencer shrugged and then nodded with a huge smile that actually reached her eyes, go me! "Oh and I brought John Tucker Must Die as well, and yes I am going to make you rewind the scene where Sophia Bush kisses Brittany Snow. My Sophia is one hot woman!"

Spencer giggled, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Thanks," Spencer murmured quietly.

"For what gorgeous?" I asked with a huge grin.

"For being here, for not letting me disappear, for making me laugh and for being amazing. You are one incredible girl Miss Davies," Spencer beamed at me. I chucked my now empty bag on the floor and pulled her into a warm hug. Spencer buried her face against my neck and held me close.

"You are rather incredible yourself Miss Carlin. So Princess what would you like to do first?" I asked, my voice muffled against her hair, which smelt like raspberries just so you know and I know you desperately wanted to.

"Hmm well I'm thinking some of that sugary goodness you brought and a few eps of Veronica Mars. What do you think Rock Star?" Spencer asked with an adorable smile.

"Whatever you say Princess. I'm up for some Kristen Bell," I winked at her and got up and put the DVD on before settling next to Spencer on the bed.

Before we could get into the first episode Spencer's door was thrown open and Glen came charging in. He gave us both warm smiles and said, "So how's my baby sister today?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "You know I'm only a few minutes younger than you right ass-face?'

"Yeah but you're so annoying, in the way that only little sisters can be butt-munch." Glen smiled sweetly, earning another eye roll from Spencer. He's right though, younger sisters are annoying in a way only younger sisters can be, fucking Kyla shits me most of the time but you can't help but love her. Plus killing her would be illegal and might piss off the parentals a tad.

"Well I'll leave you guys too it, good to see you Ash," Glen left closing the door behind him. Spencer turned to me with a wry smile on her face.

"He thinks _I'm _annoying? Has he met himself?"

I laughed, "Hey it's a baby sister's job to be annoying and in the words of Logan Echolls, 'annoy tiny blonde one, annoy like the wind.'"

Spencer grabbed a pillow and whacked me hard in the gut. Oh hell no, she is so not getting away with that! I scooped up another pillow and thump her across the back with it. I'll admit it was probably a little stupid seeing as she only got out of hospital a few days ago, but rational thought tends to desert me around this blonde hottie. We pound on each other for a while until I tackle her and end up straddling her on the bed with her hands captured under my hands above her head.

Spencer's eyes were wide and her breathing I erratic. I have to say it was hot. Spencer's eyes were a deep blue and they bore into mine with an intensity that I hadn't seen before. I unconsciously licked my lips which seemed to make her eye's grow darker.

Spencer licked her own lips and then whispered, "I think I'm having a déjà vu episode right now, only this time let's get it right."

I grinned remembering the last time we'd ended up like this only to have Glen ruin the moment before we could kiss. No way in hell was that happening again. "You sure?" I asked leaning in ever so slightly.

"Just kiss me," Spencer said softly, her eyes piercing mine.

I lowered my lips to hers and tenderly brought our lips together. It was soft and gentle, and it was the best thing I have ever felt in my entire life. I kept the kiss light, I didn't want to push her too far too quickly. As I went to pull away I felt her hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer so she could deepen our kiss. I guess I let her set the pace.

I felt her tongue brush my lips and opened them to let her in. Before long our tongues were fighting for dominance. Spencer moved a hand to the small of my back and pulled my body firmly against hers, making me gasp into her mouth. I felt her smirk against my lips, God this was what heaven must be like.

I felt Spencer's warm body beneath me, my body on fire everywhere our bodies touched. It was the most intense kiss of my life, Spencer Carlin's kiss has ruined me for other girls, no lie. I lost myself in the kiss and the girl in my arms.

We'd been kissing for a good long while when Spencer's door was thrown open and a voice called out, "Took you bitches fucking long enough! But you know you're supposed to stop for air right?"

I rolled off Spencer and glared at the figure in the door, Ridley. I am going to slaughter her…when my body can function again. Spencer was blushing a rather spectacular shade of scarlet, "hey Rid…um what the fuck are you doing here?"

Ridley smirked and took a seat in Spencer's arm chair, "Well clearly I'm here for the show so continue with what you were doing." Spencer laughed and chucked a cushion at Ridley, managing to get her right in the face, my girls got wicked throwing skills. "Oi Carlin not cool!" Ridley shrieked as she ran a hand through her short ponytail.

Spencer sat up and pulled my head over to rest in her lap…hell yeah I know you all wish you were me right now! "You were asking for it Rid and you know it, wanna join us?"

"Carlin is that your way of asking me to have a threesome with you two? Coz babe I already told you not unless its you, me and Megan Fox and even then I have ground rules." Ridley said with a sympathetic shrug.

Me and Spencer both roared with laughter. It felt so amazing to have Spencer laughing and joking next to me…not to mention the rather incredible tingling I was still feeling from all the kissing.

"So in all seriousness what's going on here? Spencer? Ashley? Are you guys like a couple now?" Have I mentioned the fact that Ridley has absolutely no tact what so ever? Well she doesn't. I was freaking out, I actually get to kiss Spencer for the first time now this crazy girl was trying to get us to define the relationship? Fuck! I was just waiting for Spencer to flip out and chuck my ass off her bed.

Instead I almost died of shock when Spencer laughed and shook her head, "Ridley baby, tact…look it up. Now in response to your question what you just interrupted was a first kiss…"

Ridley cut her off with a sly smile, "Looked more like foreplay to me." Spencer blushed harder and gave Ridley the finger while I tried to hold in my laughter. I put a hand on Spencer's knee and lightly stroked her leg through her sweat pants.

Ridley's smile widened as she watched my actions, "Ok ladies I might head off, you know get to work on making Megan Fox my wife and all. You guys keep it PG 13 on the first night ok? Later bitches!" Ridley called as she got up and wandered out.

Fucking Ridley is insane…seriously.

"That girl has some serious issues," Spencer said with a laugh. She looked down at me with a sweet smile on her lips, "So I guess we have to talk right?"

I reluctantly removed my head from her lap and sat up. There was no way in hell I could have an intelligent, serious conversation with my head there. "Yeah I think we do. Where's your head at Spence?"

Spencer giggled, I really couldn't see the funny side to what I had just said. On my confused look she explained, "Sorry, every time someone says that all I can see is that Basement Jaxx song, you know the video clip with those creepy monkeys that have human faces, that clip kinda freaks me out." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Ok let me rephrase that, what are you thinking now, after well…after."

Spencer cut me off with a smirk, "making out with you?"

"Yeah something like that," I said sheepishly. Spencer smiled and tilted her head…oh my God the head tilt…is she trying to kill me?!

"Ash, I know you're expecting me to freak out, but I'm not going to. I know I haven't been myself this past week, after everything. I guess all I've been doing is thinking. Think about her, about you and everything that happened. I've been an idiot, really I have. I should have trusted you and not jumped into that relationship with Carmen. But I can fix that mistake now," Spencer swallowed and took my hand in hers, gently stroking the skin over my knuckles with her thumb.

"Ashley I want to be with you. I want to be able to tell the world that you are mine. I want to forget that there ever was a Carmen and I want to move on. If I don't move on with my life, if I wallow in what Carmen did to me then she wins. In short I want you to be my girlfriend, what do you say to that Rock Star?"

Ok so my mind is officially blown, she wants to be my girlfriend…God! In my head I am so doing a happy dance. "I guess I say…hell yes I want to be your girlfriend Princess. We'll take things slow Babe."

Spencer smiled coyly at me, "Yeah, slow." She then leaned forward and tenderly kissed my lips. It was even better than the last kiss. I was drowning in her, willingly I might add. Spencer pushed me back on the bed and lowered herself over me, never breaking contact with my lips. Her hands were gentle as they stroked my hair. I cupped the back of her neck, holding her to me.

We were engaged in one of the most tender and intense make out sessions of my life when I got the shit scared out of me by cries of, "Oh my God my eyes! My eyes!! They burn," and "Dude that's my sister…God I'm gonna need therapy, thanks Ridley!"

I groaned in frustration as Spencer climbed off me and we both sat up glaring at our intruders. Just for your information the first cry was my lovely little sister Kyla who looked horrified, the second was Glen who was glaring daggers at Ridley who was just smiling innocently. She really is fucking insane.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Spencer asked, can I just say she is hot when she's pissed off…ok Ashley brain back in the moment please. Ridley, Glen, Clay, Kyla, Madison, Chelsea and Aiden were all standing just inside Spencer's bedroom door. I guess we were too into what we were doing to notice them coming in. What can I say as soon as Spencer's lips touched mine I lost all awareness of anything but her.

"Well I thought seeing as you guys were finally pulling your heads out of your asses and hooking up we should all celebrate," Ridley explained with a huge grin. Kinda hard to hate her when she looks so happy for us.

Poor Glen, Kyla and Clay all looked a little freaked, I guess it really isn't cool to walk in on your sibling getting some…ok so we weren't technically 'getting some' but you get what I'm saying right?

Madison was grinning at us like a proud mamma, Chelsea looked so happy she might cry, Ridley looked smug (I might have to smack her upside the head later for that smugness) and Aiden looked like all his Christmases had come at once, in the form of girl on girl porn…boys are icky.

"So you guys enjoy the show?" Spencer asked sarcastically, still glaring at Ridley.

There was a chorus of "yeah," and a "Hell Yes!" from Aiden, followed by a "not at all," "I think I'm gonna hurl," and "Seriously needing a drink right now," by Clay, Kyla and Glen respectively. It was kinda funny and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at Davies?" Spencer asked sternly, it just made me laugh harder. Spencer suddenly gave me an evil smile and murmured, "I guess someone doesn't want to be getting any lovin any time soon."

There was a loud groan from our siblings and laughter from the others. Me I just pouted. I know I told her we'd take things slow but damn I want me some lovin, especially Spencer lovin! Spencer just chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into her, earning beaming smiles from everyone, even our rather grossed out siblings.

"Ok hoes, let's go get our celebration on!" Ridley yelled, that girl really doesn't know how to speak at a normal decibel.

"Ok just to be clear we're celebrating Spencer and Ashley getting together right? Wait are you guys together?" Madison asked.

I looked at Spencer who smiled at me and nodded. I turned back to the others, "Yeah we're together." I think my grin was scarily wide because Madison and Chelsea laughed at me, bitches.

"Fucking finally, so lovers lets go get some food I'm fucking starving," Ridley announced. Yeah and did I mention on top of being insane and loud Ridley also has a mouth like a fucking sailor…oh wait so do I…ignore what I just said.

Everyone headed downstairs so Spencer could change, plus Ridley was going to convince Mr C to let Spencer out (she would have no problem, Mr C is a big softy). I sat on Spencer's bed while she disappeared into her bathroom to get changed. I just sat there grinning to myself, I guess I got the girl. I meant what I said though, after everything that went down, we are taking it slow. She means too much to me to risk fucking it all up by moving too fast.

I was ripped from my thoughts when Spencer wandered out of her bathroom looking all kinds of hot. She was wearing a short, light blue jean skirt with a frayed hem which showed off her long, toned and extremely tanned legs. On her feet she was wearing her favourite pair of purple Converses, I loved it when she wore them coz in my heels it meant I was taller than her. She was wearing a loose black top that hung off one shoulder, leaving it bare except for her purple bra strap. God she is so beautiful.

"When you're done staring Ash, how bout we go," Spencer asked with a smirk.

I blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly, I guess I was staring, but hello Spencer Carlin is hot and totally stare inducing. "Ok Princess, let's go before Ridley busts in here to drag us out."

As if summoned by her name Ridley threw open the door, "Ok bitches time to get our sexy asses moving, you two can have hot lesbian sex later…I'll even leave you a web cam so we can all enjoy!"

Spencer smacked Ridley's arm and shook her head laughing. I grabbed Spencer's hand and we followed Ridley out the door while she rambled on about the different sexual positions we should try. Thank fucking God there is only one Ridley Walker!

"Ok bitches let's get out of here! Later Mr C!" Ridley yelled out. Mr C gave her an affectionate smile and shook his head before kissing Spencer on the cheek and giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Have fun kids, Ash take care of my little girl for me," Mr C asked with a big smile.

"You know I will." I beamed and squeezed Spencer's hand. She just grinned at me and her Dad before dragging me out the front door after the others. Time to go hang with my friends and my girlfriend, hehe my girlfriend how awesome does that sound? Anyone who said that isn't awesome is just jealous that Spencer is mine and not their's, jackasses.

---------------

**Ok so there is Chapter 9, thanks to all who reviewed on chapter 8.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this one so I would love to hear what you think.**

**I'm working on chapter 10 now so hope to get it up soon.**


	10. Let's Get Ready To Rumble

-1**Thanks to all who have been reading this fic, especially those who review!**

**WillowOn3 - You are so very welcome. I love Ridley too, I wish she was real! And yeah you can borrow Ridley, but I do want her back lol. So glad you liked the chapter, I enjoy writing the emotion but also love the humour so I threw it in. Nope not ending at chapter 10, I've planned about 14 chapters all up.**

**MrsMusgraveTNG - So glad you loved it, I figured after 9 chapters I should maybe get some Spashley in there. Our convo inspired the use of our ladies lol**

**Here's chapter 10, please read and review.**

* * *

**Face Down**

**Chapter Ten - Let's Get Ready To Rumble**

"Fuck Ash, they're all staring at me. Why can't they get a fucking life? This blows!" Spencer snapped angrily. We were walking down the hallway towards her locker on her first day back since that shit with the stupid bangs bitch.

"Just ignore them Baby, they don't matter," I said in an effort to calm her down. I had picked Spencer up for school this morning and from the moment we got out of my car at school all eyes had been on her. It was really starting to piss me off because I could see how much it was upsetting and frustrating my beautiful blonde. I was really fighting the urge to go kick a hell of a lot of ass.

"Easy for you to say Ash, they aren't staring at you like you're some kind of freak," Spencer said tiredly. I took her hand and dragged her into a deserted classroom. Once we were inside I placed a tender kiss in her full lips. Spencer sighed, happy sigh I'm pretty sure, and kissed me back softly, she tasted like strawberry lip gloss…yummy!

I pulled back from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers, "Princess they just don't know what to say or do. No one thinks you're a freak Baby. I know it's hard to ignore the stares and the whispers but Babe if you don't you'll make yourself crazy. Just remember that I'm here for you and so is the gang."

Spencer kissed me gently on the cheek and wrapped her arms around me so she could snuggle into my body. I just held her, you could tell that's all she needed. I would hold her forever if that's what it took to make her feel better.

We stayed in each other's arms until the bell rang, signalling that we should already be in class. "Fuck!" Spencer cursed as she pulled back out of my arms and picked up her books. I giggled at her gutter mouth, which made Spencer roll her eyes as she took my hand. "C'mon girlfriend time to get our asses to class." I groaned but followed her anyway, fuck I'd follow her anywhere, especially when she calls me girlfriend. Can you say awww?!

After a morning of extremely boring classes we convened in the quad with the gang for lunch. Ridley was grossing us all out with the concoction she called her lunch. "What you unenlightened sacks of shit? Peanut butter, Doritos and banana is like the best sandwich ever! You guys are just jealous!" Ridley said haughtily.

Spencer giggled and shook her head, "No Rid, not jealous just sickened you and your freakish ways!" Everyone burst out laughing and Ridley pouted before grinning evilly, putting down her sandwich and scooping an unsuspecting Spencer up in her arms and depositing her on top of Madison and Kyla. Both of which squealed and helped push Spencer back onto her feet so she could chase after Ridley, who was surprisingly fast.

Unsurprisingly Spencer gave up the chase and came back to snuggle up to me. Give the girl a break she only just got out of hospital after having a fucking organ removed. If she was at her best then Ridley would be in a hell of a lot of pain right now. Trust me on that.

"Aw Babe, you'll get her next time," I cooed into her ear. Spencer smiled at me, wrapped her arms around me and planted a soft, loving kiss on my lips. I grinned against her mouth and kissed her back.

"Well well isn't this cosy. Didn't take you long to move on Spencer," A horrifyingly familiar voice said. It was a voice I had been hearing in my nightmares since that horrible day. My head snapped up and I felt my mouth fall open when I saw Carmen standing in front of us with a sarcastic smile on her face, a face I really wanted to slap and or rip the fuck off.

I vaguely registered Aiden, Glen and Clay all getting to their feet and moving to stand beside me and Spencer before a little ball of fury (a.k.a. Ridley) came barrelling back to the group and tried to launch herself at Carmen, who just looked amused. Madison and Kyla grabbed Ridley and held her back, at major risk to themselves. I have never seen Ridley so crazed.

Carmen laughed, "Spencer I reckon you need to call of your guard dog before she gets herself hurt."

The sound Ridley let out on hearing that could only be described at a growl, which was kinda scary, no lie.

I felt Spencer trembling beside me and a fury over took me stronger than any rage I'd ever felt before. I sprang to my feet to stand in front of Spencer, no way in hell was I giving that bitch a chance to get near my girl again. I would kill her before she even got the chance to be close enough to breath on Spencer.

"Carmen what the fuck are you doing here? I thought your ass was meant to be getting violated in prison," I spat at her through gritted teeth. I felt Spencer stand up behind me and her hand slip into mine. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and tried to ignore the growls and the "let me go so I can kill the mother fucking bitch" which were coming from Ridley.

Carmen gave me a smug smile and crossed her arms over her chest, "I got bail Ashley, but its so nice to see you were successful in stealing my girlfriend. What I don't get is why? I mean you didn't want her until she was with someone else. Kinda childish don't you think Ashley?"

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Now fuck off!" I yelled.

Carmen just rolled her eyes and looked past me to Spencer, "Fuck Spencer! I came here to apologise to you and I find that you've already moved onto someone else. I guess the whole you weren't cheating on me thing was a big fat lie then huh?"

Spencer's grip on my hand became almost painfully tight and her trembles became more intense. The fear was coming off her in waves and it made my hatred of the bitch standing in front of us rise up my throat like bile.

"Carmen there is no apology you can give that will ever make up for what you did to Spencer. You do not deserve forgiveness. I suggest you fuck off back to the trailer park you came from and never ever come near Spencer or any of us again. You got me?" Madison snapped furiously. You so do not piss of a Latina, especially Madison, chick is psycho. I really do hang out with a lot of crazies, love em to death but they are some crazy chicks!

Carmen laughed, "Maddie you think you scare me? Chica you're delusional. Look this has nothing to do with any of you, I just wanted to talk to Spencer."

"Not ever going to happen. And for the record the second you laid a hand on my Baby sister you made this my business," Glen snarled as his hands curled up into fists. He was one pissed off big brother. Aiden crossed his arms over his muscular chest and nodded at what Glen said.

"Carmen just back off would you? It's obvious the Spencer doesn't want to talk to you and clearly none of us want you here. It would be best for everyone if you just left," Chelsea said trying to reason with the stupid bangs bitch. As if that was possible.

"Look its great that you all wanna be Spencer's heroes and all but I'm not leaving until I get to talk to Spencer. She owes me that much," Carmen said with a smug smile.

Ok that's it bangs is going down. "She owes you nothing, you hear me nothing. Mad, Ky let Ridley go," I spat out as I dropped Spencer's hand and took a step forward.

"Ash…" I heard Spencer murmur in a scared little voice.

"Glen stay with Spencer," I ordered. Glen nodded and moved to Spencer's side. She cleaved herself to her brother and he held her tight against his side, I knew she would be safe with him.

Madison and Kyla were looking at my doubtfully. "Mad, Ky let her go."

"Yeah bitches let me the fuck go!" Ridley screeched. Ok so now my ear drum is ruptured, thanks Ridley!

Carmen laughed, "What are you and the guard dog gonna take me Davies? Honey you're all talk and no action. I mean hell how long did you like Spencer and you never made a move, pathetic."

And that was when I lost it. I screamed and launched myself at Carmen throwing kicks and punches with all the strength I have. A few seconds after I took bangs down I heard Ridley's crazed growls as she joined me. We both got in quite a few decent punches. I wanted Carmen to feel every ounce of pain she had ever inflicted on my Spencer. She would pay for what she'd done.

I had just thrown a punch to Carmen's gut when the sound of Spencer pleading and crying at us to stop finally penetrated the rage I was feeling. I got to my feet and yanked and enraged Ridley off the cowering girl on the ground.

Like most bullies Carmen was incapable of taking what she was so happy to throw out. She was curled up in a ball crying and begging us to stop. It was beyond pathetic and I felt nothing but contempt for the skank. I hauled Ridley back and spat out the blood I could taste in my mouth.

"Carmen," she raised her head to look fearfully at me, "call this your one free pass. You ever, and I mean EVER, come near or talk to Spencer again I will end you. You understand me?" I said calmly.

Carmen nodded and scrambled shakily to her feet. One of her eyes was already swelling, her lips were split, nose was bleeding and by the look of it she was limping…yeah I'd say she got the message.

Carmen kept darting her eyes back and forth between Ridley, who was still being restrained by me and Kyla, and Spencer who was sobbing in Glen's arms. "You may not believe me, especially after what just happened, but I really am sorry Spencer." With that Carmen turned and limped off as fast as she could.

I watched her until she was out of sight before I turned around. I took a step towards the group and instantly Spencer was in my arms sobbing her heart out. "You are so stupid Ashley! You could have been hurt, please Baby don't ever do that to me again," Spencer cried. I cradled her in my arms.

Once she was all cried out she began cheeking me for injuries. Besides a split lip and what would be a nasty bruise on my shin (from Ridley not Carmen…she got a little overexcited) I was alright. Ridley was all in one piece besides a rather spectacular black eye that was forming.

"I love you all for defending me, but please no more violence. I just can't bear it," Spencer pleaded.

I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against my body, "Of course Baby, I'm so sorry, I just hate her so much for what she did to you."

"Ditto, that bitch needed a good smack down, only wish I'd had scissors on me so I could have cut off her stupid bangs," Ridley snarled.

Spencer let out a tired laugh and pulled out of my arms so she could envelope Ridley in a warm hug, "Ridley Walker, you really are one of a kind!"

"Don't ever forget it Carlin. Love ya Blondie," Ridley murmured.

"Right back at ya Tiny Terror." Both Spencer and Ridley laughed. "Right let's get the warriors cleaned up and get to class," Spencer ordered as she led me and Ridley to the girls locker room so we could try and make it slightly less obvious that we'd just been involved in a smack down.

Kyla took Ridley as Spencer carefully and lovingly looked after me. She gently cleaned up the cut on my lip and found me some clean clothes in her gym locker to change into. It was kinda nice wearing Spencer's clothes, they smelt all delicious like her. Poor Ridley had to settle for a spare pair of gym shorts and a spare tank top of Kyla's.

Once we were cleaned up it was time for class so we bounced on outta there to get with the learning…ok I've been hanging around Ridley far too much! After school I dragged Spencer out to my car so we could make out…ok so not really but wouldn't it be nice?!

In reality I wanted to check in and see how she was after the surprise, impromptu Carmen smack down. We waved good bye to the others and climbed into my car. Spencer gave me a sweet smile before turning to gaze out the window. I turned on the music, figuring I'd give her a moment to think about everything that had happened while I drove. I was taking her to a place where I had always felt safe.

I pulled up in a deserted car park next to the park my Dad used to bring me to as a kid. I flicked through my Ipod until I found the song I wanted. "Hey Spence?"

"Yeah Rock Star?" Spencer asked turning around to face me with a sweet smile.

"This is kind of lame I know, but will you dance with me?" I said with a goofy grin on my face.

Spencer smiled tenderly at me and undid her seat belt, "Sure Baby, I'd love to."

I hit play on my Ipod and raced around the car to help her out. We walked over onto the grass and I pulled her body against mine as I began swaying us to the music that flowed out of my car stereo speakers. All that I could feel was the warmth of her body pressed against mine, the drama of the day fell away and it was just us. I put my lips against her ear and began to softly sing the lyrics as the song played.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Coz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Coz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning grey

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

We stopped moving as the song faded out, just holding each other as close as we could. "Are you ok after what happened today Princess?" I murmured against her ear.

I felt Spencer shiver and bury herself deeper into my arms. "Yeah I'm ok. It was hard to see her you know and it doesn't thrill me that she isn't locked up, but I honestly think she'll leave me alone now…thanks to the beat down she got from you and Rid. Remind me never to piss either of you off!"

I pulled back slightly and locked my eyes on hers, "You know that I would never hit you right? No matter what happens or how pissed off I might get I would never hit you. You know that?"

Spencer gave me a tender smile and an adorable head tilt, "Yeah I know. Thanks for being you."

I felt my face break out in a huge, nose-crinkling grin, "Yeah well it's what I'm good at hot-stuff."

Spencer threw back her head and laughed before kissing me. It was the most passionate kiss we'd shared to date…dude it was hot! Her hands were in my curls, while mine were on her waist, just under her shirt so I could trace the silky skin there. I wanted to stay in that moment with her forever.

But of course it wasn't to be, seems like the universe loves sending us interruptions! Thankfully today's interruption was not Ridley (or then she'd have two black eyes instead of one), rather the interruption came in the form of a phone call from Mrs C telling Spencer to get her butt home or she'd be in trouble.

Not wanting to get my blonde bomb-shell in trouble we hightailed it back to case de Carlin. We were greeted at the door by a rather ticked off Mrs C who was mightily pissed that we hadn't come straight home after school. After sitting through a lecture and a half while trying not to burst out laughing, we escaped to Spencer's bedroom.

"Ok so I have to confess, your Mom scares me," I announced as we lay down on Spencer's bed. Spencer giggled and moved so that her cheek was pillowed on my chest and her arm was slung around my stomach.

"Yeah she has that effect on people. I think the only person who isn't scared of her at least a little bit is Ridley and she is not normal." Spencer said with a grin.

"No she definitely isn't. Hey Spence?"

"Yeah Rock Star?" Spencer asked, resting her chin on my chest so she could look up into my eyes.

"Um can I maybe take you out on Friday night? You know um if you want to?" I asked shyly. Fuck, since when do I do shy? Oh that's right since I met Spencer Carlin. That girl has ruined me, and I like it!

Spencer giggled again and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, "You are so cute!"

I scoffed in mock indignation, "On thing I am not is cute! Now if you'd said hot, sexy, smoking, beautiful, gorgeous or breathtaking then you'd be right, but Ashley Davies is not cute."

"Ok Babe, you tell yourself that, but yeah I'd love to go out with you…is it a date?" Spencer asked with an adorable head tilt, yeah that's right adorable, not much better than cute but that is the only way to describe this head tilt ok?

"Yeah a date, our first official date," I beamed at her and she nodded before capturing my lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

Spencer moved so that she was straddling my waist and continued to kiss me until we were both breathless. I pulled back to suck in some desperately needed air and grinned up at my girl. Spencer smiled down at me and brought her lips down so that they were lightly resting against mine. I raised myself up to increase the contact, which just made her smile wider and pull back a bit.

"Tease," I said with a smirk. Spencer laughed, her warm breath tickling my face.

Spencer lowered her lips slightly and gave me the lightest kiss before whispering, "So I know we haven't even been on a date yet but have to say this. I love you Ashley."

I beamed a huge, ecstatic smile and murmured against her lips, "I love you too, so much."

Spencer leaned in and caught my bottom lip between her teeth before placing tender kisses over the cut on my lip from my rumble with Carmen. "I'm so glad I'm here with you," she whispered and then captured my lips in a heated kiss.

Yeah I know you all want to be me.

-----------

**Song in this Chapter is Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, really great song, if you don't know it you should check it out.**

**Past reviews have expressed a desire to see Carmen get hers so I guess that's what this chapter was about, hope you liked it!**


	11. First Date

**Thanks to all who reviewed on Chapter ten.**

**DontMindBnCrazy - Hell yeah Bangs got hers! I had to do it. Spashley goodness is definitely in the cards**

**WillowOn3 - Glad I could make your wish to come true. Thanks heaps for yet another awesome review **

**ashikinz - Thanks, I'm glad I got you hooked lol. I'm not a fan of violence either but I felt the need to have Carmen get hers.**

**MrsMusgraveTNG - Yeah that song is awesome, one of my favs. I had fun writing the ass kicking lol. Thanks Rock Star XD**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Eleven - First Date**

Alright so I'll admit it I'm nervous, more nervous than I have ever been in my entire life. I'm trying to get ready for my date with Spencer and I am so nervous I kinda want to cry or throw up, my vote is for not vomiting.

I just so want this to go well. Spencer deserves the best and I want to give that to her. I asked everyone I could think of what they thought we should do on our date, I even asked Spencer's parents. Yeah that was an awkward conversation. Mr. C kept trying not to laugh while Mrs. C kept asking me what my intentions were, remind me to never let myself be alone with Mrs. C.

So after much thinking, stressing and ok some tears I decided to ignore what everyone else said and just go with my gut. I was especially not keen on Ridley's suggestion that I take Spencer paint balling, yeah for our first date I'm going to take her out and shoot at her! Brilliant Ridley! I figured fuck it, I've known Spencer for five months now, she's my best friend and now my girlfriend so if anyone should know what will make her happy it's me.

So I tried on like ten different outfits and nothing seemed right, my bedroom now has the entire contents of my wardrobe flung all over it. I just want everything to be perfect, starting with how I looked. After an exhaustive search of my wardrobe I settled on a pair of white pin-stripe shorts, a deep read halter-neck top and red heels. I had my hair in loose curls, pinned half up, just how I knew Spencer liked it.

I was about to run out the front door when Kyla and Aiden stepped out into the foyer and made me almost fall on my ass in fright, "Jesus! Don't ever fucking do that again, you guys scared the shit out of me!" I yelled clutching my chest.

Kyla laughed so hard she was doubled over holding her stomach. Aiden chuckled and spluttered out, "We just wanted to wish you luck on your big date, don't fuck it up yeah?"

That Aiden is all comfort isn't he? "Thanks Aid, I wasn't planning on it. Oh and could you not make out with my sister tonight?" I snapped. It was pretty common knowledge that Kyla and Aiden liked each other and had yet to actually do anything about it. What can I say, I wasn't going to make it easy on them after all the ribbing I got about Spencer.

Aiden gave me the finger and Kyla blushed redder than a tomato. I smirked, waved and left. My work there was done!

On the way to Spencer's I stopped at a florist and brought a bouquet of Lilies, Spencer's favourite. My first rule of dating (not that I usually 'date' I just kinda get laid) is never turn up empty handed. I also happen to love Lilies coz of what they mean (well according to Luce in Imagine Me and You, if you haven't seen that movie check it out yo!), I dare you to love me.

Flowers in hand I made my way to the Carlin's front door. I knocked a few times, choked back my nerves and then the door was opened by Mr. C, "Hey Ash, come on in, Spencer's almost ready."

I was making small talk with Mr. C and Glen when a movement at the top of the stairs caught my eye. I turned around and my mouth fell open as Spencer began walking down the stairs. She looked like a goddess, my goddess. She was wearing a knee length midnight blue strapless dress that made her eyes look as blue as the ocean at night. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun, with tendrils of silky hair framing her face. She was wearing black, gladiator sandals on her feet and a radiant smile on her face.

"You know Davies its rude to stare?" Ridley said with a smirk as she followed Spencer down the stairs. I guess Ridley was her stylist for the night…God I love Ridley!

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Oh shit did I really just say that out loud? What happened to being cool? Fuck! Spencer has totally ruined my cool.

Spencer giggled and bit her lower lip as she gazed at me, if her expression was anything to go by she liked what she saw. Spencer reached the bottom of the stairs and took my hand in hers. I handed over the Lilies, earning me a blinding smile and a kiss on the cheek from my blonde. "They're beautiful Ash, thank you so much Baby."

"You're welcome and God you look so beautiful Spence," I murmured, my eyes locked completely on hers.

"Yeah all thanks to me!" Ridley cut in making Spencer and I laugh.

"Thanks Ridley, thanks a lot," Spencer said as she shook her head at Ridley. Ridley just beamed and flicked her golden brown hair behind her shoulder.

"On that note let's get out of here gorgeous," I said putting an arm around Spencer's waist and pulling her close. Her breathing noticeably hitched as she handed the flowers to her Dad with him promising to put them in water for her.

We said our goodbyes and ran out before Ridley could say something inappropriate, well more inappropriate. As we were leaving she told Mr. C that at least I couldn't get his daughter pregnant, not what I want said to a girl's parent when I'm taking her out on our _first_ date. I'm gonna kill Ridley later, really I am. Spencer comforted me by reminding me that at least is was her Dad Ridley said that to and not her Mom…so fucking true!

We walked out to the car and I held open her car door so she could get in, that's right I'm a gentleman…uh gentle-woman? Whatever. Once Spencer was safely in I hopped in the driver's side and started the car. As soon as we were out of her driveway Spencer started begging me to tell her where we were going.

"Spence, I'm not telling you! Haven't you ever heard of the word surprise? Baby that means that I don't tell you what we're doing," I teased her, I love teasing her.

Spencer tilted her head and pouted at me…oh my God when she does that I'd willingly give her my organs, such is the power of that pout. Damn that girl knows how to play me! I kept my eyes focused on the road a head to avoid the magical powers of the Spencer Carlin head tilt and pout combo.

Spencer giggled, she so knew how hard she was making it for me…she is evil. Good thing I like my girls with a dark side. "Seriously Spence I'm not telling you. You'll find out when we get there," I said, determinedly keeping my eyes on the road, no way in hell was I looking at her. If I did all my resolve would crumble and I'd tell her everything, which Miss Carlin totally knew.

After a few more minutes of driving we parked in the underground car park of an apartment building on the Sunset Strip. Spencer had this adorable look of confusion on her beautiful face. I just smiled and kissed her lips, which were still in a slight pout.

"Come on Beautiful, upstairs we go!" I took her hand in mine and led her to the elevator. Spencer tilted her head and smiled at me. "What are you smiling at gorgeous?" I asked with a smirk.

"My girlfriend," She replied. If that didn't make you go awww, then you have no soul! However, if you did have an awww moment just remember that Spencer Carlin is mine, ok you got that?! Good I'm glad we understand each other.

Anyways back to the story. I pulled out a long black satin scarf and held it up. Spencer smirked at me and said, "Honey I didn't know you brought out the kinky stuff on the first date?"

"No Baby. I save that for the second date. However I am going to blind fold you now, but I promise it is in no way sex related." Yeah I was mildly disappointed too.

Spence chuckled, "Ok Rock Star I trust you." I grinned and carefully tied the blind fold over her eyes. "You'd better not mess up my hair!" Spencer warned, making me almost wet myself laughing.

"Ok Princess, or should I say Diva?" Spencer whacked me on the arm and we both laughed. Finally the elevator doors slid open and I gently led her forward, being extra careful so I didn't maim her. I really wouldn't like to explain to Mr. and Mrs. C that I broke their daughter while leading her around blind folded, I think they'd assume it was in someway sex related...which it so wasn't.

I led her out from the elevator and carefully undid the blind fold, she may have been kidding but I wasn't going to do anything stupid like mess up my girl's hair…that is dating suicide! (Well unless its in the throes of passion then mess that hair up my friends, mess it up!)

"Ok Baby here we are!" I lowered the blind fold and grinned as Spencer stared in wonder at the scene around us. We are at my Dad's penthouse on the Sunset Strip.

Since he and my Mom had gotten divorced he had lived here, but he was never home coz he was busy out living the life of a rock star. We were out on his roof top garden which I had decorated (or gotten Aiden, Kyla, Madison, Clay and Chelsea to decorate) with hundreds of white candles and red rose petals. The roof was hung with fairy lights and there was a table set for two in the middle. There was a mix CD of all the love songs I knew Spencer liked playing softly in the back ground.

"Oh wow, Ashley…I can't believe you did all this," Spencer murmured as she turned around to face me.

"I just wanted to show you how glad I am to be here with you, how fucking amazing it is to be with you. I hope it's not too much," I said smiling shyly.

Spencer laughed softly, "Well it wouldn't be you if it wasn't too much Ash, in all seriousness though Baby it's perfect. You're perfect, fuck you're making me all sappy!" Spencer sniffed and blinked back a tear…is it another awww moment or what!

I gently pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly on the lips. I will never get tired of kissing this girl. She's like a drug…to quote that creepy stalker vampire from Twilight, she's 'like my own personal brand of heroin.' Ok so I love Twilight but dude that Edward guy is a creepy stalker! Bella's hot though!

Ok so back on topic, we kissed for a while and then I led her over to the table so we could eat the feast my Dad's cook had prepared for us, sometimes being a rich kid has its benefits. I pulled out her chair for her, yeah still being a gentle-woman, and then sat down myself.

I had argued with the cook for over an hour about the menu for this evening, making the poor woman cry when she realised that she, who had run her own 5 star restaurant, was going to have to make pigs in a blanket, macaroni and cheese and then brownies and ice cream for desert. Well they are all Spencer's favourite foods (minus the doughnuts) and that's what my Baby was getting.

Spencer's eyes lit up when the pigs in a blanket were brought out by the butler dude, it was so cute to see. "Oh Ashley! I love pigs in a blanket, this is so awesome!" I couldn't help but laugh, my girl is too sweet.

Spencer was even more excited when the Mac and Cheese came out. It made me so happy to see her laughing and enjoying herself after all she had been through. It was like she was free from all the crap that had been happening in her life, like she could let go and actually be happy. I was glad she could do that with me.

After our desert Spencer sprung to her feet and walked over to me. Holding out her hand she murmured sweetly, "Miss Davies will you dance with me?"

I smiled up at her and said, "Of course Miss Carlin." I took her hand and got to my feet. The old butler dude very discreetly left, as did the maid and cook, leaving us to ourselves. I held her close as we swayed to the music, her face nestled against my neck. I ran my hands up and down her back as she snuggled closer to me.

I was lost in the moment and the girl pressed up against me so I was unprepared when Spencer started a trail of kisses up my neck. Her touch was feather light but hot at the same time. I held her to me as her lips made their way up my neck, across my jaw and finally settled on mine.

I kissed her back with all the passion I felt, which let me tell you was a lot. I was feeling things for this girl that I had only ever heard about in movies. I back her up and lowered her down onto the day bed my Dad had on his roof. I had covered it in cushions and soft blankets, giving us a comfortable place to…well make out.

As soon as Spencer was lying back on the cushions I lowered myself over her, straddling her hips and resting on my arms while I placed adoring kisses all over her face, until she held my head in place and crushed our lips together. Spencer moved her hands from my face and slid them slowly down my sides, making me gasp into her mouth. She grinned into our kiss and spread her hands across my lower back, just under my top. Her gentle hands were caressing my highly sensitized skin at the same time as they pulled my body down so that it was lying flush against hers.

I ran my hands down her arms so I could take her hands in mine as I attacked her throat with hot, open mouthed kisses. She was making me loose my mind. I moved my lips over her bare shoulders, thank God for strapless dresses, tasting her smooth skin. Spencer groaned and writhed beneath me as her hands clutched at my back, holding me as closer to her as was humanly possible.

I moved my lips over her collar bone and felt her arch her body up into mine. As desperately as I wanted to take things further, I knew I couldn't. I pulled back, placed a chaste, loving kiss on her swollen lips and moved to sit beside her. Spencer smiled up at me and moved so she could sit in my arms.

We both fought to get our breathing back under control. I have to say I love her so much and want to make this relationship last by not rushing it, but it took super-human strength to pull back from kissing Spencer's body. I want her so badly that I ache. And let's face it I'm someone who is used to getting some pretty regularly and I haven't even looked at another girl since Spencer moved to L.A.. It is about so much more than sex with her, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I am pretty fucking turned on right now.

"What are you think about Baby?" Spencer asked, resting her cheek on my chest.

"You, as always," I murmured. It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't going to elaborate and tell her I was thinking about having sex with her, she might already know how perverted my brain is but I'm not going to remind her.

"You are a charmer Davies," She quipped.

I laughed, "I believe you've told me that before."

Spencer chuckled, "I may have, its still true though."

I kissed her gently on the forehead and we sat in the most comfortable silence I have ever found myself in. I held her to me and tenderly stroked her silky hair. Before tracing my finger over her tattoo. Spencer took my other hand in hers and traced a pattern over my knuckles with her thumb.

We sat in silence and listened to the music as it spilled out of the speakers.

'We watched the season pull up its own stakes

And catch the last weekend of the last week

Before the gold and glimmer have been replaced

Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells

Crash the best ones, of the best ones

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say good night

You have stolen my heart

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration

One good stretch before our hibernation

Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well

Sleep well

Sleep well

Sleep well

You have stolen my

You have stolen my

You have stolen my…heart

I watch you spin around in your highest heels

You are the best one, of the best ones

We all look like we feel

You have stolen my

You have stolen my

You have stolen my…heart'

Spencer tilted her face up and kissed me so softly on the lips, I kissed her back and murmured against her luscious lips, "Spencer Carlin you have completely stolen my heart."

Spencer chuckled softly, "And you Ashley Davies are an incredible cheese ball but I…uh I love you."

I beamed my nose crinkling smile and locked my gaze on hers, "I love you too. Damn I'm good, get the girl to fall in love with me _before_ the end of the first date!"

Spencer laughed and swatted my arm, "You're lucky I love you, you ego maniac."

"But I'm _your_ ego maniac," I replied as I kissed those irresistible lips of hers.

-------

**Yeah so the ego maniac bit is so stolen from the show, which I'm sure you are well aware of.**

**The song in this Chapter is Stolen by Dashboard Confessional, awesome song by and awesome band.**

**The name of this Chapter is the title of an awesome Blink 182 song, First Date…great video clip too!**


	12. Can’t Keep My Hands Off

-1**Thank you so much to all who review on Chapter 11, it means so much.**

**MrsMusgraveTNG - Thanks for your awesome review! I had to include an Imagine Me and You reference in there somewhere lol**

**mutt009 - Thanks, glad you liked the updates! I love Ridley too, she is so fun to write**

**WillonOn3 - Yeah if Spencer was unmoved by the dinner she'd be made of stone. Thanks for another awesome review**

**uluvme - Yeah Carmen is evil, it was fun writing her getting her ass kicked lol. Everyone seems to like Ridley which is great coz I love her! Will I pair Ridley off? Hmm maybe lol**

**DontMindBnCrazy - Thank you so much, so glad you loved it! I hope you like this update just as much.**

**Here's Chapter 12 guys, enjoy!**

* * *

**Face Down**

**Chapter Twelve - Can't Keep My Hands Off**

I know you can't see it but I'm smiling so huge it's making my cheeks ache. I've been smiling like this for a whole month. I have a feeling you might have guessed the cause of my beaming grin, but just in case I'm gonna tell ya. A month ago today I officially started a relationship with my best friend Spencer Carlin.

It has been the best month of my life, no lie. Today is a big deal for us, not only is it our one month anniversary but it is also the 6 month anniversary of Spencer and her family moving to L.A.. Both of these events deserve a parade and a weeks worth of celebrations, sadly I couldn't quite wrangle that so instead we're having a night to celebrate these monumental events.

At first I had wanted to have a night for just me and Spencer, but Ridley and Glen quickly and not so subtly informed me that I was not allowed to do that. According to Ridley, and I quote, "You and Spencer can go video tape yourselves doing perverted stuff later, of course I want a copy of that tape, but we ARE having a party to celebrate Spencer, Glen and Clay joining our group."

How could I say no to that?? Well actually I did, thirteen times, but Ridley is damn persistent and eventually she wore me down (much to the amusement of my girl). I was so ticked off at Ridley basically forcing me to scrap my plans for Spencer's and my anniversary that Spencer had to promise me time alone together after the party to stop me slashing Ridley's tires. In my defence Ridley totally let down my tires last year as a joke…it wasn't funny.

We had let Ridley plan the party, but had Madison helping her to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Poor Madison! Controlling Ridley is a job I NEVER want to have. Already she'd had to stop Ridley hiring a camel for camel rides, a clown, an Elvis impersonator and a Neil Diamond cover band. Oh and she'd had to talk Ridley out of planning a themed party where everyone would have to come as their favourite serial killer. To be honest I was little scared of what was going to come to pass at this party.

I could hardly believe that Spencer had only been in my life for six months, so much had happened and I felt like I'd known her a lifetime. I have to say though the best thing that has ever happened in my whole pathetic life is the Carlins moving to Lala Land. Thank fuck Mrs C got offered a job out here! I may have to call her boss and personally thank him, maybe buy him a cookie or something?

Ok so I got dressed so carefully for this party thing, I had to look hot. It's not everyday you celebrate your one month anniversary! After hours of deliberation, a hurried phone call to Madison and Kyla crying in frustration when I kept dragging her into my room for her opinion, I settled on an outfit. I was wearing a dark blue jean skirt, a black shirt that hung loosely off my left shoulder, leaving it bare and a pair of purple heels (my girl's favourite colour).

I headed out to my car to go pick up my girl, we were meeting the others at a local club called Gray for the party. Glen offered to bring Spencer to the party but I refused, there was no way in hell I was missing out on my Spencer time seeing as I had to share her with everyone for most of the night.

I pulled up at the Carlin's and got out of my car. Before I could walk to the front door this blur of blonde bounded out the door and threw itself into my arms. I swept Spencer up off her feet and spun her around in a circle before setting her on her feet and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Happy one month anniversary Baby," She murmured against my lips.

"Happy one month anniversary gorgeous, and happy six months in L.A.!" I whispered as I kissed her again. When we came up for air I got a chance to get a good look at her, and she took my breath away. She looked stunning.

Spencer was wearing a pair of skinny, dark blue jeans with a black halter-neck top that showed off the smooth skin of her back and shoulders to perfection. Her hair was hanging long and straight around her face and she was wearing her signature Converses in a deep plum colour.

"You look beautiful," I murmured, making her blush a lovely fire engine red.

"You too Baby, you too," She said as she leaned in and kissed me once again. Things got a little out of control and the next thing I knew I had her pressed up against my car while I ravished her. I was trailing a line of kisses down her throat when her front door swung open and her Dad called out, "Don't make me turn the hose on the two of you!"

I jumped about a mile in the air and spun around with a look of horror on my face. Spencer buried her face in her hands and blushed redder than I had ever seen her, if I wasn't so fucking mortified I would have laughed. "Um Dad we were…we were shit!" Spencer stuttered.

Mr C laughed and shook his head, "My girl I think what you were doing is called foreplay in most cultures, but if you don't want to miss your party I'd suggest you head out."

Oh fuck did Mr C just say foreplay? I don't think I can ever look that man in the eye again, not now that he's seen me 'fore playing' his daughter in his front yard. I mumbled something that might have been goodbye and opened the car door for Spencer, who was still a remarkable shade of red.

Once she was safely in the car I jumped in, waved to Mr C (without meeting his eyes)who was leaning against the house laughing to himself, and drove off to the party. Spencer and I sang loudly along to the music spilling from my car speakers as was our ritual in the car. As much as I love the girl I have to say that Spencer's singing voice could make dogs bark, its that bad. Actually its so bad that one time when we pulled up to a set of traffic lights it scared the little kid in the car next to us. I think she may have scarred him for life.

I guess even the perfection of Spencer Carlin needs to have one flaw, but that is it, otherwise she is perfect! And no I am not biased at all.

Pulling into a car park at Gray I turned to face Spencer who looked over at me with a gorgeous, beaming smile and a sexy head tilt. "I just wanted to say that I love you and that this last six months, in particular this last month, have been the best of my life. I am so glad that you came into my life Princess," I took her hand in mine and tenderly kissed her knuckles.

"I love you too Ash. Despite the drama of the last six months and all the shit with Carmen, I am so fucking grateful that we moved out here. I have totally broken my life up into before Ashley and with Ashley and my life is so much better with Ashley. Thank you for the best month of my life," Spencer murmured.

We leaned forward simultaneously and out lips met in a tender kiss full of love. We kissed for a few minutes until Spencer gently pulled back and said breathlessly, "We'd better head in before Ridley comes looking for us with like a video camera or water pistol or something."

Spencer undid her seat belt and went to get out of the car. I put a hand on her arm to stop her. She raised and eye brow and tilted her head questioningly. "I just want to give you something first if that's ok?" I asked.

Spencer beamed and nodded. I leaned over and took a small velvet box out of the glove compartment. I smiled shyly as I handed it to Spencer, "It's ok if you hate it we can exchange it, I just wanted to get you something to show you how much being with you means to me."

"Ash, I'm sure I'll…" Spencer's voice trailed off as she opened the box. Her mouth formed an adorable O and her eyes filled with tears, "Ashley it's beautiful. Thank you so much Baby."

"Here let me put it on you," I leaned over and gently removed her gift from its box. Spencer held up her long golden hair as I fastened a thick silver chain with a heart pendant on it around her neck. I let my fingers trail down her neck, making her shiver, after I'd put on her necklace.

Spencer turned the pendant over on her fingers and found the inscription on the back, "Oh Ashley," she murmured before leaning over and kissing me hard on the lips.

The inscription had taken me HOURS to come up with, which is pretty fucking embarrassing. It simply read, Always. I will admit that I kinda stole the idea from Spencer's tattoo, damn that thing is hot! I love tracing my finger over the word inked on her forearm.

Back to the story. Spencer kissed me again and then pulled back. "I have something for you as well," She reached into her bag and pulled out a small red box tied with a black ribbon. She handed it over to me smiling shyly.

I beamed at her as I carefully undid the ribbon and slid the lid off the box. My eyes filled with tears (yeah Spencer has brought out my inner sook) as I looked at the beautiful bracelet in the box. It was silver and looked like a chain. It had a silver guitar pick on it with an inscription on the back that read 'Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep.' I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. They were lyrics from the song I'd sung to her while she was in the hospital.

I looked up and met her eyes, "Baby its beautiful, thank you." I leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

We were engaged in a pretty heated make out session in my car when we heard, "I KNEW I'd find you bitches fucking making out! Do you ever do anything else?" I didn't have to look up to know it was Ridley.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Ridley who stood beside the car with, yeah you guessed it, a video camera in her hand. "Smile for the camera porn stars!" Ridley called out with a smirk. I gave her the finger and smiled softly at Spencer who sighed and got out of the car.

I followed suit and we let Ridley lead us into Gray. As soon as we walked in we were surrounded by our friends and Ridley announced loudly, "I caught them making out _again_! But don't worry guys I got it on tape and you will be able to see it on youtube later!" Seriously I say it a lot but I am going to kill Ridley.

Reading my mind Spencer leaned in and whispered, "If we killed her I reckon we could make a case for justifiable homicide." I threw back my head and laughed, Spencer just looked confused, "Ash I was serious." That got me to stop laughing and I looked at her in horror. Spencer kept a straight face for exactly 11 seconds before she burst out laughing. I stuck out my tongue and laughed with her.

"Ok you two I know its your one month anniversary and we're all happy for you but tonight you have to actually spend _some _time not attached to each other ok?" Glen said with a grin. What the hell was he talking about? I didn't want to spend _any_ time not attached to Spencer.

Spencer rolled her eyed and gave Glen an affectionate punch on the arm, "Sure big brother sure."

It didn't take long until the party was in full swing. I was at the bar getting a drink and just watching my girl dancing with Kyla and Chelsea. She was so happy, she kept throwing her head back and the grin never left her face. Seeing her like that made me so happy. I know that I can never be 100% happy unless my Princess is.

I leaned against the bar and watched her, unable to make myself look away. "You know some people consider staring rude Davies," Ridley said as she took up a position next to me.

I laughed, "I don't think Spencer will mind Rid."

"Nuh you're probably right. Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Rid?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm really glad you and Spencer found each other. I know I hurt Spencer when we were together. She doesn't think I know that, she thinks that I believe all the bullshit she has sprouted about us being better friends and that our relationship was really never more than that. I know I hurt her and I hated myself for that, but I was young and really stupid. I blamed myself for what happened with Claire, who I know she told you about.

If I hadn't fucked Spencer over she wouldn't have let herself get sucked in by that evil, vapid, slut of a girl. Claire really fucked her over and then all the shit with Carmen…fuck Spencer has had it rough. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am so glad Spencer has you, she deserves someone who loves her as much as you obviously do." Ridley smiled. It was rare to see Ridley being serious and Spencer Carlin was one of the only people who could inspire such seriousness in Ridley Walker.

"Thanks Rid, I really can't even begin to put into words what I feel for her. But you need to forgive yourself for what happened between you and Spencer, I know she's forgiven you," I said laying a hand on her arm.

Ridley gave me a warm smile before brushing my hand off her arm, "Dude don't go touching the merchandise when your spoken for! You know I'll take you out if you hurt my Spencer. She's my best friend Davies so don't fuck it up."

I laughed and shoved her lightly against the bar. "Oi none of that!" Spencer said coming up and wrapping an arm around Ridley's shoulder, "She hurt you Rid?"

My mouth fell open and I scoffed indignantly making Spencer giggle. Ridley gave me a mock glare before pouting up at Spencer and saying sadly, "Yeah she did Spence, she's a bully." Spencer laughed and kissed Ridley on the forehead.

"You two play nice ok?" Spencer leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips, grabbed my drink with a cheeky smile and disappeared back onto the dance floor. It took me a few seconds to realise she'd taken off with my drink, which made Ridley howl with laughter.

"Dude that girl has you wrapped around her little finger!" Aiden said as he joined us after watching the entire scene play out.

I just laughed, "Yeah and I kinda love it." Aiden and Ridley smiled at me and then Ridley gave me a high five, she's a weird one.

"C'mon Davies it's time to get your groove on and by the looks of it Madison is making a move on your girl," Ridley said tugging on my hand. I looked over to the dance floor and saw Spencer, Madison, Chelsea, Kyla, Clay and Glen all dancing and singing loudly along to Katy Perry's Waking Up In Vegas. Madison and Spencer were holding hands up over their heads as they danced.

I rolled my eyes at Ridley, "You realise you just accused the straightest girl we know of trying to make a move on my girlfriend." Ridley just shrugged and I laughed as me and Aiden followed her out to the dance floor.

As soon as we got there Madison winked at me and yelled over the music, "Just keeping her warm for you Chica." I laughed and stepped up behind Spencer so I could wrap my arms around her. I slid my hands down her flat stomach and gripped her hips, pulling her firmly back against my body.

Spencer leaned back into me and we moved together to the music. We fit so naturally together and moved so instinctively. I got completely lost in her body as we danced to the music. Spencer reached an arm back behind my neck, pulling me even closer. Our bodies were fused together and I'd by lying if I didn't admit it was making me hot.

We danced a few more songs before Spencer spun around in my arms and lazily looped her arms around my neck, while I put my hands on her lower back pulling her impossibly close. There was literally no space between us, our bodies were crushed deliciously together.

Spencer buried her face in my neck and I got goose bumps from the feeling of her breath on my skin. I could feel every inch of my body that touched hers like it was on fire. I leaned down and place my lips on her bare shoulder, I was desperate to taste her skin. I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and trace a pattern on her shoulder making her gasp and clutch me closer to her. I smirked and slid my thigh between her jean clad ones.

Spencer's breath became hitched and she closed her eyes as she leaned into me. We continued to move to the music, grinding into each other hard. Spencer eyes, when she finally opened them, were a deep dark blue that reminded me off the ocean at night. Our eyes locked and I moved my lips to hers to taste her mouth once again.

I was about five seconds away from grabbing her and running out of the club so we could…uh be alone (I'm sure you get the idea), when the voice that loves to interrupt my Spencer time made us jump apart. "Ok so Spencer and Ashley stop macking on each other so we can do this thing," came Ridley's voice amplified by a microphone. Who the fuck was stupid enough to give her a microphone?! The girl is so damn loud people in England can hear with out amplification!

We reluctantly pulled apart, both breathing heavily and both a little pissed off (or sexually frustrated, you decide). Ridley stood on stage with her video camera trained on us, I'm so going to smash that thing later. Ridley gave us a huge grin, "Ok so thanks for that…um I guess you'd call it dry humping on the dance floor?" Ridley said. My mouth fell open and I saw Spencer give Ridley the finger.

Poor Glen had chosen that moment to take a mouthful of his drink, which then ended up all over Madison who looked really pissed off. Ridley smiled over at them, "Oh sorry Glen and Madison the cranberry juice stain makes your shirt look so much better! Ok so back to the reason we are all here tonight. Exactly six months ago today Glen, Spencer and Clay Carlin moved from small town Ohio to the big bad city here in L.A.. Of course this was only because they missed me so much."

Spencer smiled fondly up at Ridley and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Ridley smiled back at Spencer and continued, "Anyway the Carlin trio came and conquered L.A. pretty freaking quickly. It has been an intense six months, friendships have been made, love has been found and sex has been had!" Ridley looked pointedly at me and Spencer making me laugh awkwardly.

You see me and Spencer hadn't had sex yet. We'd made out…a LOT but hadn't quite taken it to the next level yet. I didn't want to push her after the whole Carmen thing, I wanted our first time together to be perfect, to be a moment we will never forget.

Ridley continued her speech up on stage, "L.A. is lucky to have them. So here's to the Carlins, thanks bitches!" Everyone laughed and clapped as Ridley stepped down off the stage. Spencer moved from my side and wrapped Ridley up in a warm hug. Ridley whispered something in Spencer's ear which made my blonde throw back her head and laugh before she nodded and kissed Ridley on the cheek, "Love ya Walker."

"Right back at ya Carlin," Ridley turned to me, "Ok Davies you can take your girl outta here now and go 'celebrate' your one month anniversary." Yeah Ridley did actual finger quotes when she said 'celebrate'.

"Thanks for your permission Rid," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Ridley smirked and wandered off, I'm sure to create havoc somewhere else. I turned to my girl and smiled.

"So beautiful you wanna get out of here?"

Spencer nodded with a blinding smile. We hurriedly said good bye to everyone, who all gave us knowing looks as we rushed out of the club. I helped Spencer into the car and jumped in myself. "So where are we off to Rock Star?" Spencer asked with a breathtaking smile.

"There's a place I want to show you," I said with a grin. Spencer nodded and grasped my hand in hers as we drove off to our next destination. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her running her fingers over the necklace I had given her earlier. I can't remember ever feeling happier than I did in that moment.

We drove in comfortable silence, Spencer holding my hand the whole time. Finally I parked the car off the road next to a trail that lead through the trees. I jumped out and pulled a basket out of the backseat. I walked over to my girl and took her hand as I led her along the trail.

I heard her gasp as we walked through the last row of trees and out on top a grassy hill top over looking the beach. The moon was shining over the water, illuminating everything with a subtle light. It was completely deserted, this was a private beach and I knew for a fact that no one ever came here.

"This is my Dad's land, his beach house is just past those trees over there. I used to come here all this time when things got too much for me, when I needed to escape. I brought you here tonight because I want you to always know where to find me," I murmured holding her close to me.

Spencer turned to me and kissed me. It was different from all the kisses of the past, this kiss was leading somewhere. I kissed her back hungrily and let my hands wander down to circle her waist and hold her body against mine. We kissed for a few minutes before Spencer pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes as if she was trying to see right into my soul. I have no doubt in my mind that she could.

"I love you Ashley, so much," She murmured softly.

"I love you too," I whispered. Spencer crushed her lips against mine and our tongues began fighting for dominance of the kiss. It was a kiss full of hunger and love. I gasped into her mouth when Spencer's hands slid up the back of my top and began moving over the skin of my back.

I pulled back only long enough to spread a blanket out on the grass. Spencer sat down and I moved beside her where I captured her lips once again. I cradled her face in my hands as my tongue explored her mouth. Spencer leaned into me and gently pushed me back so that I was lying on the blanket with her on top of me.

Spencer settled her body on mine and slid her thigh in between my legs. I instantly arched my body up into hers, desperate to feel all of her against me. Spencer moved her lips from mine and began trailing kisses along my jaw and down my throat. Her lips hit my chest and she placed hot kisses against my collar bone as her hands slide achingly slowly up my sides. I am powerless against her touch, I just want more.

Her hands work their way up my body, lifting my shirt as they go. Spencer moved down my body and reverently put her lips on the skin of my stomach. I moan as her lips and tongue explore the skin around my belly button before her tongue dips in and almost makes me cry out.

Spencer moves back up and captures my lips in one of the sweetest, most loving kisses I have ever experienced. I moved my hands over the smooth skin of her shoulders and gently untied the halter-neck ties of her top. I let my hands ran across the bare skin of her back and chest as she moaned against my lips.

Spencer pulled back and gazed down into my eyes as she reached down and pulled off her own top so that she was leaning over me in only her jeans and a black strapless bra. "You are so beautiful," I whispered.

Spencer gave me a smirk before she lowered her mouth to mine once again. This kiss was rough and passionate and it made me hot in all the right places. I felt her hands moving down my body and sliding just under the waist band of my skirt, I gasped and sat up, holding her to me so that she ended up sitting in my lap, our bodies pressed together closer than ever before.

Spencer bit her lip and softly ran a hand along my cheek before she hungrily kissed me again. She moved her hands down and lifted my top over my head, our kiss breaking momentarily so she could get it off me. Her hands moved to my shoulders where she slid my bra straps down my arms so she could attach her lips to the skin of my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and writhed in her arms. I moved my hands to her back and held her to me. I threw back my head and she took full advantage of that to attack my neck with hot opened mouth kisses.

"Look at me Ash," Spencer gasped out. I raised my head and opened my eyes to lock them on hers. Spencer smiled softly and lifted her hand up to tenderly cup my cheek in her hand. "Thank you," She whispered.

I looked at her with a curious smile, "For what?"

She smiled, "You never gave up on me did you Ash?" She murmured lightly stroking my cheek.

"Not for a single second Princess and I never will," I said with all the love I felt for her. Spencer crushed her lips against mine. We battled for dominance of the kiss for a while until Spencer let me take control. I gently undid the clasp on her bra and felt her hands do the same to mine.

Once our respective items of clothing had been discarded our naked torsos came together for the first time. The feeling of her supple breast against mine made me groan loudly and bury my face in the crook of her neck, where I quickly became intoxicated on the scent of her.

I moved my hands down and undid her jeans. I pushed her backwards so that she was lying beneath me on the blanket. I grinned at her as I worked her jeans down her long legs, thankfully she'd had thought to kick off her Converses although I'm not 100% sure when.

I threw her jeans to the side and began kissing my way up her legs, my hands and lips touching as much of her skin as possible. Spencer was watching me through half-lidded eyes as her chest heaved with unsteady breaths.

As soon as I reach her stomach Spencer pulled me up and kissed my lips with so much passion it made my heart race and my head spin. Our movements become almost frantic as we shed the last few pieces of clothing we were wearing. Once we were completely naked we stopped for a moment and just took in the sight of each other.

Spencer Carlin is a goddess. Her body is unparalleled perfection. I have wanted this since the moment I met her, wanted her. I have to say though I am so glad it didn't happen sooner. By waiting I know that what I feel for her is not lust, it is passionate, all consuming love. Spencer Carlin has changed me and fucking hell am I glad she has.

I reach out for her and our naked bodies come together. I kiss her again and again as our hands explore each others bodies. She is making me feel things I have never felt before and if the moans coming from her are anything to go by I am making her feel pretty damn good too.

We lay back on the blanket, me straddling my girl's hips as I clutched her hands in mine over her head. She bites her bottom lip as her deep blue eyes lock on mine. I grin, crinkling my nose, and lean down to kiss her lightly on the lips. I move my lips to her throat and begin an assault that works its way down her body, taking the time to taste her and savour the feel of her.

Spencer arches her body and I smile as my lips reach her hips, I was about to lean in taste the arousal spilling from her centre when she pulled me up and kissed me hard. She whispered breathlessly, "I need you up here." I nodded and smiled at her as I trailed my hand from her chin, over her neck, to her collar bone, between her breast, over the quivering muscles of her stomach and finally between her legs where she is more than ready for me.

Fuck it made me so hot to feel how ready she was. As my fingers began their assault I felt her hand sweep down my body between us. I was just starting to build up a rhythm when her hand arrived at its destination and she began to mimic the movements my fingers were making in her.

Oh God I was losing my mind, completely and utterly. It was fucking amazing. Our mouths hungrily devoured each other while our hands raced us both towards the edge.

As I approach an epic climax I lifted my head so that I could look down at my girl as she writhed beneath me. Spencer gazed up at me, her eyes so full of love that I felt tears fill my eyes, see what Spencer has done to me? Just before I fell over the edge I whispered, "I love you." Spencer arched up into me and cried out as her climax over took her, I wasn't far behind her.

As we lay in each others arms, both bathed in sweat and breathing hard and fast we held each other close and ran our hands soothingly over each other.

I have had sex before…ok so I have had a lot of sex before, but this was the first time I had ever made love. I never really thought there was a difference, just saw it as the romance novel view of fucking someone, but now I know.

That night on a blanket under the stars over looking the ocean I made love for the first time in my life.

--------

**Well hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	13. Dance Dance

**Ok party people, thanks for the reviews for chapter 12.**

**mutt009 - Awww! Happy tears! That makes me do a happy dance!**

**uluvme - Yeah I love Papa C and I reckon Ridley just might be the type to post the video on youtube lol. Thanks for your review**

**MrsMusgraveTNG - Yeah I'm a quote thief lol. Sex it up on the dance floor and on a hill lol, glad you liked the chapter. Oh and our convo inspired the use of Katy Perry who incidentally is also used in this chapter.**

**WillowOn3 - Glad I made you laugh and that you love Ridley as much as I do. Thanks so much for yet another wonderful review! I'm glad you liked the Spashley scene and you know what I wouldn't mind a camel ride either! We might need to go to a Ridley party one day!**

**Here's Chapter 13, probably only one more to go! **

**Face Down**

**Chapter Thirteen - Dance Dance**

Prom Night. It's a night that is so built up that it can never possibly reach the stupid, unrealistic expectations people have of it. I tried to explain all of that to Spencer who, surprise surprise, wouldn't listen. So now here I am getting dressed for the stupid Prom with Kyla rambling on about how excited she is to be going with Aiden (yeah that's right they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and got together, took them fucking long enough).

I tried to block out the sound of an overly excited Kyla while I fixed my makeup in the mirror, even though I was very against the whole prom thing I wanted to look perfect for my girl. Spencer was beyond excited about prom, but thankfully not to the same scary degree as my little sister.

I slid my hands down over my hips, smoothing out the satin of my dress. I had spent an entire day at the mall trying to find a damn dress with Madison and Chelsea while Ridley and Kyla took Spencer shopping so we wouldn't see each other's dresses. Of course that didn't stop me and Spencer meeting up in the changing room of this little boutique and…well I'm sure you can imagine what went down.

My dress was a dark, blood red and fell to about mid-calf. It had spaghetti straps and left most of my back bare, which I knew would make my Baby happy. Oh and by happy I mean horny. I was wearing black heels and had my hair pinned half up in loose curls. If I do say so myself I was looking hot!

We finished getting ready, with Kyla bugging me constantly about her dress, her hair, her makeup and God knows what else, and headed over to the Carlin's where we were all meeting up so we could catch the limo together. I parked my car and we headed inside. We were greeted by a miserable looking Glen wearing a kilt, "Don't say a fucking word." He warned through gritted teeth as soon as I opened my mouth.

I swallowed back the laughter I was about to let out and just smiled innocently, I glanced over at Kyla who was biting her lip to hold in the laughter. Madison walked in behind us with a tall, good looking guy she'd been seeing for the last week or so, Ryan I'm pretty sure his name is. Madison took one look at Glen and burst out laughing, "What happened, Glen you loose a bet?"

Glen just glared and stormed out of the room. Clay came in with a huge smile and told us, "Dad guilt tripped him into it." We all fell about laughing and were soon joined by Aiden (who literally drooled when he saw Kyla…it was fucking disgusting), Chelsea (who was immediately swept into Clay's arms…it was fucking cute), this pretty brunette named Felicity who was Glen's date for the night and Ridley and her date.

Ridley's date, Jenna, was the exact opposite of Ridley. She was quiet and softly spoken oh and so far she hasn't tried to video tape me making out with my girlfriend, so yeah Ridley's polar opposite.

"Davies you look ready to star in my latest production!" Ridley called as she got out her video camera and got recording. I just rolled my eyes and grinned as she tried to video up Glen's kilt claiming she was doing an in depth piece on what guys really wear under their kilts…I never EVER want to see that tape!

I was standing laughing at Ridley when I heard Aiden let out a breath and say, "Damn." Madison echoed his sentiment and I spun around to see what had caught their attention. Oh my God, is all that was running through my head. The vision in front of me was so fucking beautiful that I lost the ability to speak, to breathe, to move.

Spencer smirked at my reaction and began her decent down the stairs, her ocean blue eyes locked on my brown ones the entire time. She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her look before. Her dress was made from flowing panels of while silk that fell around her body, hugging her curves. The dress was strapless and fitted to just under her breasts before falling to mid-calf. The white of the dress set off her perfect tan beautifully and the flowing silk of the dress gave her an angelic look.

Her soft golden hair was swept up from her neck in a loose knot at the back of her head with tendrils of blonde curls framing her gorgeous face. Her makeup was natural and subtle, perfect. On her feet was a pair of tan peep toe heels with a small heel.

Spencer stepped off the last step and stood in front of me with a smirk still on her lips. "Wow," was all I could get out. Spencer giggled.

"You too." She murmured breathily. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, careful not to wreck her lip gloss.

Spencer took a beautiful rose and babies breath corsage out of its box and gently slipped it on around my wrist. I beamed at her and pulled out a corsage for her made out of white lilies. Spencer kissed me again and whispered against my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Ok you two enough of that shit, time for some photos," Kyla called out, disturbing us from our moment. Stupid Kyla, why are people always interrupting my Spencer time? It kinda pisses me off, not gonna lie.

I turned around to yell at her only to have my angel put a hand on my arm and murmur, "Play nice Rock Star." I grumbled and nodded, I would streak naked through time square on New Years Eve if she asked me to. Yep me equals whipped, but wouldn't you like to be whipped by Spencer Carlin…yeah I thought you might, well sorry to inform you that you can't coz she's mine! Suck on that!

We posed for photos, with Ridley's poses getting more and more provocative. I did slug her in the arm when she tried to use me as a stripper pole. When she started acting out pictures from the Karma Sutra, naming the positions by name and page number Mr. and Mrs. C put a stop to it. The rest of us were pretty much doubled over laughing. Those were going to be some interesting photos!

"Ridley Walker would you stop that?!" Mrs. C said exasperated when Ridley started trying to get each of us to flash her video camera (for the record only Aiden did and that boy looks for any excuse to take his shirt off). Ridley smiled sweetly at Mrs. C who just rolled her eyes.

For some reason no matter how outrageously she acted parents still seemed to love Ridley, it didn't make any freaking sense! I could be the most polite, suck up on the planet and parents (besides Spencer's) look at me like I'm the spawn of Satan! Un-freaking-believable!

"C'mon guys the limo's here!" Chelsea said excitedly from the front window. We all said a hurried good bye to the older Carlins and race out the door with our respective prom dates. I held Spencer's hand firmly in mine, no way in hell I was letting her out of my sight looking as hot as she did. And right now my girl was looking as beautiful as a Greek goddess.

After we got settled in the limo I put my arm around Spencer's bare shoulders and pulled her closer against my side. She rested her head on my shoulder and tenderly kissed my neck before whispering, "I know you didn't really want to come tonight but thank you for doing it anyway."

I smiled and hugged her closer, "Anywhere you are Princess I want to be, especially when you look like that." Spencer chuckled and kissed my neck again.

"Do you too ever stop?" Glen asked with an amused grin. Spencer stuck her tongue out at him and I just shook my head with a smug smile. We really were that far too cute couple that makes the rest of the world physically sick, and I couldn't care less. It was such a rocky road to actually get to this point and I was fucking thankful for every single second I had with her.

"Ok bitches let's get this party started, if Ashley and Spencer are done groping each other," Ridley yelled out (see no volume control) shooting mock glares our way. I have no idea what she was talking about…all I was doing was rubbing Spencer's thigh…ok so it was her upper thigh. Damn Ridley!

Ridley ignored the glare she was getting from Spencer and pulled a bottle of champagne out of her Mary Poppins like bag. With an evil grin she skilfully popped the cork and began pouring it into the glasses provided in the limo.

Once everyone had a glass I raised my glass, "Ok so someone always has to make a toast so I guess this time it'll be me. I just wanted to say that you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for and I'm so lucky to have you guys…yes even you Ridley," Ridley beamed and stuck her tongue out at Spencer who giggled, "So, here's to us and to the end of our high school careers, well for most of us some of you poor suckers still have a year of hell to live through."

I smirked at Kyla, Chelsea and Clay who were all still juniors. Kyla gave me the finger, she's so sweet! "To us," Spencer murmured touching her glass to mine, everyone echoed her and we all clinked our glasses together before drinking the champagne, which was pretty damn good. While we were drinking Glen pulled out his cell phone and started playing Lap Dance by N.E.R.D really loudly. He and Aiden began bouncing around in their seats trying to dance to the music.

It wasn't long before we all joined in, each busting out increasingly tragic dance moves. I almost wet myself laughing when Ridley tried to do the worm on the floor of the limo…it didn't work out. We were all engaged in a rather energetic robot when the limo came to a stop in front of the high school where the prom was being held.

We climbed out of the limo still laughing, I very gallantly helped my girl climb out and walked arm in arm into the gym. I will say this for the kids on the prom committee they were able to turn our ugly, stinky gym into a wonderland. The theme for the prom was Hollywood (I know original) and the whole place was a mix between movie sets and an awards show. Despite myself I had to admit it was kind of cool.

We quickly found our table and deposited our bags and stuff before we headed out to the dance floor. My angelic Greek goddess was laughing and beaming the entire time. After all she had been through it was incredible to see her so happy, so free. We danced closely together and I kept spinning her around and back into my arms while she giggled and planted random kisses on my face and lips.

We were dancing around when Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' came on. Ridley dragged her date over and pulled Spencer rather forcefully out of my arms, "Carlin this is our jam!!" Ridley squealed. Spencer just laughed and began dancing with Ridley, each of them belting out the lyrics as loudly as they could.

I looked over at Ridley's date, Jenna and just shrugged. The poor girl looked a little scared, I'd be scared of Ridley too if I was that poor girl. Ridley was a little full on until you got to know her…and then she was still a little full on you just sorta got used to it.

Ridley was spinning Spencer around the dance floor as they danced to the lovely Katy Perry, both of them dance really well, instinctively finding rhythm and moves that fit the music. Ridley of course liked to ad her own flavour to the moves by inserting moves that could only be described as part of a monkey mating ritual. It was fucking hilarious. I snatched the video camera out of Ridley's hand and made sure I caught her and my girl on film.

As the song ended Ridley and Spencer took a bow in response to the applause from the crowd that had formed around them, Spencer blushing rather spectacular red while Ridley lapped up the attention. "Thank you, Thank you! I'm here all night enjoy the veal!" Ridley called out, making Spencer giggle and shove her playfully.

Ridley wrapped an arm around Spencer and pulled her close. They hugged each other close for a moment and I made sure to get it all on camera. "Love ya Blonde Bombshell!" Ridley said with a grin.

"Right back at ya Tiny Terror," Spencer said with a smirk.

"Ok Carlin I'll return you to that girl of yours, c'mon Jenna let's go find some other victims…oh I mean subjects for the ole video camera here!" Ridley snatched the video camera out of my hand and dragged a pretty overwhelmed Jenna through the mass of people on the dance floor.

I turned to my girl and pulled her into my arms, "Alone at last," I murmured against her ear.

Spencer laughed, "Yeah alone. You, me and over a hundred of our classmates." I pouted at her causing Spencer to laugh again before she kissed me gently on the lips, "No pouting Rock Star, let me see that beautiful smile of yours."

I couldn't help but grin at that. Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into my body, the material of our dresses doing little to stop the heat from her body from flowing over mine. Spencer pressed her forehead against mine and grinned seductively before tracing my lips with her tongue.

I pulled her harder against me and captured her lips in a fierce kiss, which had to stay relatively PG13 due to our very public position. "Man youtube is gonna love this shit," we broke apart and glared at Ridley and her stupid video camera, "Oh no don't stop! What about your fans? I started a website and everything!" Ridley pouted behind the camera and Spencer gave her the finger before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to our table. "You guys are no fucking fun!" Ridley called after us before turning her video camera onto other victims.

"Poor Jenna I wonder if she knows what she gotten herself into," I said with a giggle.

"Yeah Ridley is Ridley. She is who she is and makes no apologies for that," Spencer said fondly. If I wasn't so secure in my relationship with the gorgeous blonde then I might be a little jealous of the bond and history between her and Ridley. Thankfully I know my girl and I know my friend.

Spencer looked up at me and smiled her special smile that I know is reserved only for me, that smile always has a very physical effect on me. I felt my heart race and my breathing quicken, God how does she do that to me? Spencer cupped my cheek in her palm and said softly, "You know I love you right, more than that I am _in_ love with you."

Cue an awww moment, my girl is the sweetest, most perfect girl ever, oh and did I mention that she's hot? Coz she is. How the fuck did I get so damn lucky? I was about to say as much when Spencer's bag began playing Dizzy by Jimmy Eat World. Giving me an apologetic smile she pulled out her phone to answer it. She spoke on the phone for a few minutes, I'm assuming to her Dad unless she has someone else she calls 'Dad,' and then hung up the phone with a strange look on her face.

"Babe? You ok?" I asked laying a hand on her thigh.

Spencer nodded and looked up to meet my eyes, "That was my Dad. He uh heard from the DA about the case against Carmen." Spencer paused and reached down to clutch my hand tightly in hers.

"What did he say Princess?" I asked, starting to get kind of scared. If they've let that bitch off I'll run her down in my car I swear to God, well ok not _my _car coz I have a Porsche but defiantly gonna run her down with something.

"She confessed and accepted a plea bargain today, it's over Ashley. She agreed to plead guilty to aggravated assault and has been sentenced to 2 years in jail with a non-parole period of 12 months. It's finally over Ash!" Spencer said with relief.

I pulled my girl into my arms and held her as close as I could, relief surging through me. I would have preferred longer, like I don't know life, but at least this would give my Baby some piece of mind. "Oh Baby that's so great." I smiled against her neck and planted a few soft kisses there, earning a quiet moan from my girl. "Come on Princess let's go tell the others and get our celebration on!"

Spencer jumped to her feet and pulled me up so I was standing pressed against her before she caught my mouth in a hungry kiss. "Thank you for everything Ash, I couldn't have gotten through all this shit without you."

"I know, I'm amazing," I smirked and winked at her, making Spencer laugh.

"Come on you arrogant sack of shit, let's go tell the others!" Spencer dragged me across the dance floor to where our friends were all dancing in a big group to Gold Digger by Kanye and Jaime Foxx. Glen was so into it we were all in danger of getting a glimpse up the kilt…not cool.

"Hey guys I have some news so stop that scary ass dancing Glen and listen," Spencer called out. Glen glared at his twin and stopped his crazy dancing making his date, Felicity laugh.

"What's up Spencer? Ashley knock you up or something?" Aiden asked with a grin. He stopped grinning when I kicked him in the shin.

"No dickhead. I just spoke to my Dad and the DA called to tell him that Carmen has plead guilty and accepted a plea bargain. She's going to prison for at least a year. So it is finally fucking over. Thank you guys so much for all your support through all that shit," Spencer said. Ridley launched herself into Spencer's arms before anyone else had fully digested what Spencer had said.

"That is fucking brilliant now I don't have to steal a tractor and drive over her repeatedly! Although stealing a tractor, that could be fun…" Ridley's voice trailed off as she thought about stealing a damn tractor. The rest of us just laughed.

"What bitches, I was totally serious!" Ridley said glaring at all of us.

"Oh we know Rid, that's what scares us," Spencer said with a smirk, earning her a pout from the smaller girl in her arms. Spencer just giggled and soon Ridley joined in. Spencer untangled herself from Ridley, who straight away ran over and tackled me (I've said it before and I will certainly say it again, Ridley is fucking insane!), and found herself in the middle of a huge group hug.

"Ok so now that the ghost of girlfriend's past is all locked up I say we dance!" Glen yelled over the music. We all cheered and began grooving to the music. It wasn't a song I recognized but we all got into it. I watched Spencer get lifted up and spun around by Aiden as she giggled. Once she was on her feet again she was in my arms grinding against me, oh hell yeah it was hot. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close as we moved to the beat. We had just gotten into a rather dirty rhythm when the mood and the music suddenly changed.

Spencer smiled softly at me, tilting her head, and stepped closer to my body to wrap her arms around my neck as the opening bars of For You by The Calling played. I moved my lips and sang the words softly against her ear, laying gentle kisses after each line.

"I am a vision  
I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows  
Fading existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines the way  
But you're trapped in violence  
I can be the man who saves the day

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You"

Spencer pulled me even tighter against her so that there was no space at all between out bodies. It was hot and sensual and I had to fight the urge to take her right there on the dance floor.

"Someone's changed me  
Something's saved me  
And this is who I am  
Although I was blinded  
My heart let me find out  
That truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice  
That you were right in front of me  
Our masks of silence  
We'll put away so we can see

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For You

Within the darkness  
You are the light that shines a way  
In this blind justice  
I can be that man who saves the day"

I felt Spencer's hands run up and down my bare back and heard her moan as my lips hit her ear once again. I'd by lying if I didn't admit that I was getting pretty turned on.

"I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
Cause you know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you."

After I sang the final line into her ear I kissed her hard, nipping at her bottom lip with my teeth before soothing the skin with my tongue. Spencer moaned into my mouth, making me grind against her.

I heard someone whisper loudly, "Fuck that's hot. Can't wait to get this on the web!" I spun around and gave Ridley the finger before grabbing her video camera. "Whoa Davies if you wanted to borrow that to capture your sexy time with Spencer all you had to do was ask," She said smugly.

I glared at her and heard Spencer trying to stifle her giggles behind me. "You know what, one day Walker I am going to kill you. You keep interrupting my Spencer time and I will get you, count on it!"

Ridley, Spencer and Jenna all lost it and started laughing their ass off. I glared at all three of them before joining in, shaking my head. I handed Ridley back her video camera and punched her in the arm.

Before long the prom was over and I have to admit I had a surprisingly good time, which I think might of had something to do with my insanely gorgeous date. After the prom there was an after party at a nearby hotel but Spencer and I only stayed there about an hour before we were catching a cab to my house.

I think we had taken exactly two steps into the house when Spencer slammed me against a wall and captured my lips in a desperate kiss. I grasped her body to mine and began trying to lead her up to my bedroom with my eyes closed. Turns out that was not a good idea because the next thing I knew my legs hit the stairs and I fell hard on my ass with Spencer on top of (I kinda liked the on top of me part).

"Fuck are you alright baby?" Spencer asked as she moved to sit beside me. Instead of answering her I leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. "I'll take that as you being ok then," Spencer giggled breathlessly.

She got to her feet and helped me up. Hand in hand we raced up the stairs and to my bedroom. I shut the door and locked it, double checking the lock (a minor incident of Kyla walking in on us had made me slightly paranoid). I turned around from the door and froze, my breath catching in my throat.

Spencer had kicked off her shoes and let out her hair so I hung in loose golden waves around her shoulders. Her big, ocean blue eyes bore into mine with an intensity that made me tremble. I walked slowly over to her, our eyes locked the entire time. I reached up and cupped her face in my hands before kissing her tenderly on her swollen lips. Spencer deepened the kiss and I felt her undo the zip on my dress.

I moved my hands to her bare shoulders and ran my hands over her silky skin before moving my hands down to undo her zip. Spencer slid the straps of my dress down off my shoulders and let my dress fall to the floor at the same time as hers fluttered to her feet. Kissing me deeply, Spencer pulled me on top of her as she lay back on my bed. I settled over her and lost myself completely in her.

It was hot and just sensual. She made me feel things that I never knew I could.

Spencer Carlin what have you done to me?

-----------

**Song in this Chapter it For You by The Calling**

**Oh and with the whole Carmen sentencing thing I did a bit of research and 2 years seemed pretty standard for aggravated assault for a first offence, but I could be totally wrong lol. **


	14. Tickle Wars

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**WillowOn3 - Ah Ridley the show stealer huh? I love it! Glad the Spashley moments make you feel warm inside and I also hope that one day I'll get to experience that kind of love. Thanks for yet another awesome review!**

**Palexobsessed - Thanks! I'm glad Carmen got locked up too and I am so glad you like the story!**

**uluvme - Thanks for your great review! I love writing Ridley and all her craziness!**

**mutt009 - Yeah I write the Spashley scenes and all I can think is 'that's what I want' lol. And thanks anyway, but sadly here in Australia we don't get thanksgiving so no turkey day for me.**

**MrsMusgraveTNG - Yeah if we had proms here in Aus that's how I would want mine to go! Thanks for the review Rock Star!**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Fourteen – Tickle Wars**

I was laying across my huge bed just listening to the music that spilled from the speakers of my Ipod dock. I was listening to Saving Jane, which always made me think of Spencer. I was deep in thought and as always the topic of my brain's ramblings was my beautiful girl. After prom it really hit me that there was only a few months left before we headed off to college and life as I knew it would change forever, yeah I am a bit dramatic I know but I was scared of what that would mean for me and Spencer.

I had been accepted to two out of the four colleges I applied to, UCLA and USC, and Spencer was getting a new acceptance letter daily from all over the country. What can I say, for a rocker looking, tattooed chick she was a bit of a nerd when it came to school work. She had dreams that girl of mine and I was so fucking scared that those dreams would tear her away from me.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear my bedroom door open and someone creep across my room. I felt my mattress dip and a weight settle on my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Spencer resting her head on my stomach as she looked up at me with a breath-taking smile. "Hey Rock Star," She murmured softly.

"Hey there Princess," I said as I ran my hand through her hair, separating one of her dark brown streaks and playing with it. Spencer sighed and leaned into my hand as she brought a hand up so she could trace patters on my stomach with her finger tips. I was lying on my bed in a bra and boxer shorts so she had a lot of skin to play with.

Spencer laid a soft kiss on my bare skin, just below my bra and beamed up at me. "So I have some news for you Rock Star."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her, "Oh yeah? Care to share Pretty Girl?"

Spencer blew a raspberry on my stomach, making me giggle, before she sat up and took my hand in hers. I sat up too because the look on her beautiful face became far too serious for my liking. She stared down at our linked hands for a while and then she raised her eyes to meet mine. "So I've decided on a college."

Oh fuck, this is it, the moment she breaks my heart. I had this sick feeling deep in my gut, telling me that she was going to go away to school and I'd lose her, after everything I would lose her. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and waited for her to continue.

Spencer softly stroked the skin over my knuckles with her thumb and bit her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was nervous. I wanted to speak, to ask her what she'd decided but if felt like my throat was closing up and I couldn't get my mouth to form words, which is pretty fucking rare for me.

I cleared my throat and squeezed her hand. "Ash I decided to go to UCLA."

Ok so there it is my heart is break…wait what?! "UCLA?" I repeated staring into her eyes, begging her to say it again.

Spencer beamed and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on my cheek, "Yeah Baby UCLA. It's got one of the best film programs in the country and it has the definite advantage of being really close to a certain brunette that I'm kinda crazy about."

I think I was doing a pretty impressive impression of a fish because Spencer started to laugh and pounced on me, pulling me into a fierce hug. I started to laugh, happiness absolutely coming out of my pores. I rolled us over so that I was lying on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You are seriously going to UCLA? You're going to stay in L.A.?" I asked as I kissed my way down her neck.

Spencer smiled down at me and said breathily, "Yeah Rock Star, I'm not going anywhere. So if you want me I'll be here."

I groaned against her neck and murmured, "God I always want you!"

Spencer pulled me up so that our lips could meet in a searing kiss. I got lost in her kiss, like I always did but got distracted by the sound of gagging coming from my bedroom door. If there is someone there I am going to go on a killing spree! Why the fuck do Spencer and I always get interrupted?!

I raised my head and saw Kyla fake gagging and Aiden looking at us like we were on one of his porn DVDs (he has HUNDREDS hidden in the back of his closet). I glared angrily at them and saw Spencer give Aiden the finger when he gestured for us to continue what we were doing. Boys really are revolting.

"Can we help you?" I snapped, my patience for interruptions was completely gone. I was about five minutes away from hunting down a gun and taking them all out, all the fuckers who kept interrupting my Spencer time. It's like they have an alarm that goes off when I am either a) making out with Spencer, b) having a romantic moment with Spencer or c) about to get lucky with Spencer.

Kyla looked nervously down at her hands and said, "Um Ridley called and wanted me to tell you two to stop sucking face because you guys promised her we'd all have a movie night here tonight. Please don't kill me!"

I glared daggers at Kyla and then at Spencer when she jumped up from my nice comfy bed and walked over to Kyla and Aiden. "It's ok Kyla, ignore Ashley, she gets a little bitchy when she's sexually frustrated," Spencer said with a smirk. I stared at her in disbelief.

Before I could get my shocked brain to formulate a response Ridley bounded through my door and jumped on my girl. Spencer, used to Ridley's exploits, instinctively grabbed her legs and hoisted her up on her back so that Ridley was being piggy-backed. "Hey bitches, 'sup?" Ridley yelled out.

"Ashley's sexually frustrated," Aiden said with a sympathetic smile in my direction. I really hate boys. I glared at him and scrambled off my bed so I could pull a tank top on over my bra.

Ridley smiled over at me and nodded, "Ah, Spencer not putting out?"

Spencer dropped Ridley hard on the floor and blushed a bright red, "Um how about we stop talking about Ashley's and my sex life?!"

"Oh ok so you admit that you guys have a sex life…good to know, I'll make sure to post that on my facebook or something," Ridley said as she got off the floor rubbing her ass which had taken the brunt of her fall to the floor. Spencer stuck her tongue out at Ridley and gave her a shove back to the carpet. Ridley grabbed hold of Spencer hand at the last second and the tall blonde toppled to the floor on top of Ridley. Both girls were squealing with laughter while the rest of us just chuckled and shook our heads.

Aiden helped both Spencer and Ridley to their feet and we all traipsed down the stairs, stopping along the way to get food and let the others in, to the huge screening room my Dad had gotten built. This room was fucking epic. It had about twelve leather recliners with drink holders and little ledges to hold your food and one whole wall was a fucking screen from about 3 feet off the ground. Plus my Dad seemed to have brought every DVD ever made. This room was a little slice of heaven.

Spencer and I claimed a recliner together right up front. I hopped in first and then my girl snuggled down on my lap, her head falling back against my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Much to my disgust Aiden and Kyla also snuggled up on a chair together and began making out until I chucked Spencer's Converse at them, hard. Hey if people are gonna interrupt my make out time then no way in hell are they aloud to mack on each other in front of me, plus ew it's my sister and my ex-boyfriend.

Glen and his prom date, Felicity, were snuggled in another recliner. It seemed like she just might be sticking around. It was actually kinda sweet to see how Glen was with her, but don't ever tell him I said so. Madison was flying solo, her boy Ryan had ended up hooking up with some bitchy cheer-breeder at the prom after party thus effectively earning himself a kick to the nuts, don't EVER piss Madison off!

Chelsea and Clay had claimed another recliner to themselves, they were so sweet together, it made me wanna hurl. But in all seriousness, it was great to see Chelsea with a great guy and Clay seemed so happy with her. They were of course no where near as cute a couple as me and Spencer.

Ridley cane barrelling in with a few huge bowls of popcorn and distributed them around the room. She then went and plopped herself down on Madison's lap, "Well Maddie, everyone else is coupled up, how bout it?" Ridley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively which caused Madison to snort with laughter and shove her off her lap onto the floor, "What's with you bitches dropping me on my ass today?! First Carlin and now you Duarte! I'm hurt!" Ridley cried out dramatically. We all just laughed at her.

Madison reached out a hand and helped her up off the floor. Ridley pouted, sighed dramatically and threw herself down into an empty recliner, all the while giving Madison sad, puppy eyes. Madison giggled and said, "Not gonna work Ridley." Ridley stuck her tongue out at the Latina and turned to face the screen.

"So, what are we watching?" Glen asked.

"Spencer already decided, we're watching Forgetting Sarah Marshall," I announced and hit play on the remote. The DVD started playing and we all snuggled into our respective seats and/or snuggling partners.

I felt Spencer's body snuggle deeper into mine and I tightened my hold around her waist. I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered, "Love you." Spencer turned and was about to respond when yet again we were interrupted.

"You know its rude to whisper right? Share it with the group you fucking sex addicts!" Ridley called from her recliner. I heard Spencer growl low in her throat and my God was that sexy, then Spencer jumped off my lap and launched herself onto Ridley, throwing punches as she landed.

Both Ridley and Spencer started squealing and giggling as they punched the crap out of each other and tried to get the upper hand. Man those girls play rough! Not gonna lie though, it was pretty hot! All they needed was a pit of mud or jelly and their bikinis and it would be pay per view.

Spencer jumped up and dragged a shrieking Ridley off the recliner by her feet. Once Ridley was flat on her back on the floor Spencer jumped on top of her and began a tickle assault on the smaller girl. Ridley screamed at us all to, and I quote, "Get the fuck off our fucking lazy, useless asses and help get the crazy fucking blonde off me!" Problem was we were all laughing too hard to be of any assistance.

Finally Kyla calmed down from her laughing fit enough to try and free Ridley from Spencer's clutches. Sadly Kyla underestimated how strong my girl is and the next thing I knew Kyla was on the ground next to Ridley getting tickled by Spencer as well. Madison jumped into the fray next and they all ended up rolling around the floor trying to pin Spencer down to get revenge for Ridley and Kyla, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Ash if you don't get your ass over here and help me I am not putting out later!" Spencer yelled from underneath Madison.

"That is so wrong," Clay said shaking his head as Chelsea giggled on his lap.

"Spencer too much freaking information!" Glen yelled looking pretty grossed out.

I of course took the threat very seriously and made my way over to my girl. I dragged Madison off her and then got tackled by Kyla. It quickly became a free for all between the five of us with the others looking on amused.

It was all fun and games until everyone, including my girl, decided to gang up on me and I ended up getting tickled until I had a stomach cramp from laughing. Having pity on me they stopped and Spencer helped me to my feet. While I caught my breath Glen rewound the movie and we all settled down to watch. I had sore stomach muscles for like three days after that.

After watching four movies and another impromptu tickle fight between Spencer and Ridley which broke out when Ridley accused Spencer of being, and again I quote, "a ditzy, air-headed blonde nympho." Spencer tackled Ridley, spilled a bowl of popcorn and caused coke to come out of Ridley's nose. It was less hot than their first wrestling match I must say. So anyway after all that I kicked all but Spencer (and Kyla coz she lives here) out of my house.

I dragged Spencer up to my room and made her sit on the bed with her eyes closed. "Really Ash? Eyes closed? What are you up to?" Spencer asked suspiciously as she sat crossed legged on my bed with her hands covering her big blue eyes.

"It's a little present I got for you," I said with a hugely excited grin.

"You're so going to be naked when I open my eyes aren't you?" Spencer deadpanned, Hmm good idea.

"No, get your mind out of the gutter!" I said with mock outrage. Spencer just laughed and shook her head. I walked over and knelt on the bed beside her, Spencer turned towards me as she felt the bed dip. "Hold out your hand, but keep your eyes closed," I ordered.

Spencer smirked and held out her right hand. Grinning like an idiot I put a map in her hand. Spencer opened her eyes and looked down at the map confused before she raised her eyes to meet mine with an adorable puzzled head tilt.

"After graduation I'm taking you on a trip," I announced with a huge grin.

Spencer tilted her head to the other side and flashed me a dazzling smile, "What? Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely Baby! I was thinking we could road trip a bit around Cali and then across the country to New York. I know you always wanted to see New York and that way we can see a heap of the country and spend some _uninterrupted_ time together before we both get bogged down in college. So what do you say Princess? Will you go on a road trip with me?" I asked, my grin getting creepily big.

Spencer pretended to think for a second, which made me pout, before she launched herself into my arms, sending me backwards on the bed with her on top of me. "Yes! Hell yes, I will go on a road trip with you, but you have to convince my parents to let me go!" Spencer leaned in and kissed me before pulling back to beam down at me.

"No worries Baby, I already talked to your Mom and Dad and they are on board, condition being that we call them every day at least once while we're gone and give them a detailed itinerary before we leave," I said. Spencer squealed excitedly and proceeded to kiss me until we were both breathless, and if I'm honest half naked.

See that's why I give my Baby presents coz it usually ends in me getting some. Plus I kinda love making my Princess smile.

--------------

**Ok so I fully intended for this Chapter to be the last but I think I have one more in me for this fic.**


	15. Graduation Day

**Thanks to all who reviewed on chapter 14. **

**uluvme – Nope Jenna couldn't handle our Ridley sadly and Madison is unenlightened to the wonders of the lesbian life. Tickle fight was just Spencer, Ashley, Kyla, Ridley and Madison, the others just watched. I had so much fun imagining that scene!**

**mutt009 – no turkey day, but one day I'll come to the US and have me a turkey day lol. Aw thanks, I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Sadly chapter 15 isn't an epilogue, but I have planned on at least a part two of this fic.**

**MrsMusgraveTNG – Yeah Sarah Marshall was an obvious choice for me lol. I loved writing the tickle fight so thanks Darlin'!**

**WillowOn3 – Oh I know I would love to know a real life Ridley. No appologies necessary, I agree lol. Please feel free to steal the road trip idea its awesome fun! Thanks so much for all your reviews!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story, it really means a lot.**

**I started off dedicating this story to my Rock Star and that's how I'm ending it, so here's to you Rock Star!**

**Face Down**

**Chapter Fifteen - Graduation Day**

It was a big day, a monumentally huge and epic day. One of those days that will stand out as a milestone in the journey that is life, or some shit like that. It was the day that we finally graduated from the horror that was King High School. Don't get me wrong I loved high school for the simple fact that I got to share it with some truly amazing people and because that's where I met my girl, but I also took a lot of crap there when I first came out.

It had been a scary and painful time for me. I broke up with my best friend/boyfriend and then had to declare to the world that I was different. Very quickly I learnt to laugh most things off, it hurt too damn much to do anything else. I was lucky though I had a group of good friends who stood by me through it all and it was because of them that I would miss King High.

I nervously adjusted my dress and re-checked my make-up for the eightieth time before I walked down stairs to meet my family. It was the first time in a freaking long while that both my parents were in the same room as each other. My Dad looked every inch the aging rock star in his leather pants and black shirt with his bleached blonde hair in messy spikes around his head. As soon as he saw me on the stairs he ran over and swept me up in the kind of hug only Dads can give.

"I am so proud of you Baby Girl!" He said as he put me back down. I beamed up at him and took his hand as we walked over to Kyla and Mom. Mom looked every inch the bitchy ice queen. Her expression was one of bored amusement, I think the botox prevented her from expressing much else.

She was wearing her typical black power suit which she thought made her look more attractive to single, rich men. Since my parents got divorced when I was 8 my mother has married her way to a rather nice fortune, I think she just split from step father number 5, but to be honest I kinda stopped counting.

Kyla's beaming smile made up for the lacklustre response from our bitch mother. Kyla threw herself into my arms and shrieked out how proud of me she was. Now if I was the mushy sort her words would have brought tears to my eyes, but I'm not so that droplet you see on my check is just a trick of the light. Seriously.

My Dad hurried us out the door to the waiting limo, yeah when your Dad's a rock star you get to go to your high school graduation in a freaking limo. It was kinda cool I have to admit. The drive to the high school was spent with me, Dad and Kyla all laughing and joking while Mom looking out the window, sitting as far away from Dad as the limo would allow.

We pulled up to the high school and my Dad's driver, Greg helped us out. I had to be quite skilful getting out of the limo seeing as my dress was really short and I didn't want to be flashing my business to graduates, their friends and families.

I was just out of the limo straightening my dress (I was not putting on the stupid graduation gown and cap until the _very_ last second) when Ridley threw herself at me and almost knocked me to the ground. I saw Mr and Mrs Walker behind her shaking their heads at their daughter's exuberance. They really should have the girl medicated!

"So Davies, they're actually letting you graduate? Who did you have to sleep with to wrangle that?" Ridley asked with her usual level of tact.

"She'd better not have Rid, Davies is taken," a familiar husky voice said from behind me. I spun around, still in Ridley's clutches to see my girl standing a few feet behind me with an amused grin on her face. Spencer had on her green graduation gown with her cap pinned in her long blonde hair which hung in loose curls around her shoulders. The gown was done up so I couldn't tell what she was wearing under it…in my mind she wasn't wearing anything.

Spencer fiddled with her sash that all the honour roll geeks…I mean students were wearing and took a step towards me. Ridley rolled her eyes and released me, "Go on abandon me for the blonde!" Ridley cried dramatically, making both Spencer and I laugh.

I moved forward and took Spencer into my arms, "Hey Princess."

"Hey to you too Rock Star," She said tilting her head and grinning at me. I pulled her closer and placed a tender, but chaste kiss on her lips.

"Maybe before you make out with the girl right in front of me Ashley, you'd like to actually introduce us?" I heard my Dad ask in an amused tone.

I moved to stand beside Spencer, keeping an arm around her waist, "Sure thing Dad, Spencer this is my Dad Raife Davies and Dad this is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin."

Spencer took my Dad's offered hand and said, "It's great to meet you Mr. Davies."

"Call me Raife please, and Spencer it's a pleasure to meet you too. Every time I speak to my little girl she tells me so much about you that I feel as if I know you already. Ashley seems pretty crazy about you, in fact you're the first partner she has ever introduced to me so you must be pretty special," Dad said with a warm smile.

I blushed and tightened my hold on Spencer's waist, "She is Dad, she really is." I leaned over and kissed my girl on the cheek, making her blush and smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but we just wanted to say congratulations to Ashley," Mr. C said as he, Mrs. C, Glen, Clay and Chelsea (who was permanently attached to Clay these days) came over to stand with us.

"Hey guys! Mr. C, Mrs. C this is my Dad Raife and Dad this is Spencer's parents," I introduced.

The parents all shook hands and I glanced around to find my mom so I could introduce her too. Sadly she was preoccupied with her shameless flirting with one of cheer-breeders fathers. We introduced Glen and Clay to my Dad and all stood around chatting.

"Paula, Arthur, I wanted to thank you so much for the invite to the BBQ at your place after the ceremony this afternoon. I'm so proud of my little girl and I'm looking forward to getting to know you all better after all the wonderful things she has said about you!" Ok I think it's my Dad's mission to embarrass me as much as he can today.

I blushed and leaned my head on Spencer's shoulder. She leaned over and whispered, "It could be worse Ash, it's not like he's pulling out naked baby photos of you."

I giggled and held her closer, "I'd better go put that fugly cap and gown on. I can't believe that on a day when people are going to be taking photos of us I have to wear this fucking hideous get up!" I whined.

Spencer giggled and shook her head, "Suck it up Rock Star, we all have to wear it too!"

"Yeah but you look hot in yours, I'm gonna look like a goof!" I argued. Spencer just shook her head and gave me a shove towards the limo so I could change. "What you're not going to help me change?" I asked with a seductive smirk.

"Ah no, that probably wouldn't be a good idea." Spencer said with a smirk as she glanced over to where our parent's were still chatting. I laughed, winked at her and walked over to the limo. I climbed in and slipped on the gown and stupid cap, pinning it to my hair reluctantly. I really didn't want to mess up my do.

Climbing out of the limo I saw all my friends, their families and my family milling about talking and laughing. It was pretty amazing really. I was shaken out of my thoughts when my blonde goddess walked through the crowd of people and into my arms. Giving me a chaste kiss on the lips she murmured, "Looks like we made it Rock Star."

"That we did Princess, now come on lets go get some photos taken with the gang." I dragged Spencer over and the group of us graduates and our junior friends all posed for pictures as the cameras of many parents began flashing. Blinded I let Mr. C drag me and Spencer away so he could take some photos of the two of us.

My Dad also grabbed us for some photos and then we got separated to have the standard photos with our families. While I posed with Kyla, my Dad and only once, my mother, I couldn't help but look over at Spencer and her family posing together. Glen and Spencer were posing together, both in their cap and gown. Glen had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning into him. It was so obvious how close they were. I rarely thought off them as twins, I guess they are just so different from each other, but seeing them there together and I saw their similarities for the first time.

Not long after the announcement that it was time for the graduates to take their seats was blared over the p.a. system. I walked over to Spencer and slung an arm around her shoulder, "Come one gorgeous let's go graduate!"

Spencer wrapped an arm around my waist as we all headed to our seats. I reluctantly released my hold on my girl and moved to my seat. There were only five people between us so I could keep stealing glances down the line at her. Glen kept trying to block her from my sight, he is a jackass!

The principal, Mr. Richard Harvey, stepped up to the microphone and smiled this big cheesy smile out at all of us. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, that man hated students with a fiery passion and if he had his way we'd all be locked up in cages until it was time to go to college. I had spent far too much time in that man's presence since I began my sentence at King High.

Mr. Harvey pompously cleared his throat and began his long, dull speech that was supposed to inspire us to go out into the world. All it inspired in me was the need for a good long nap. Just as he finished up his speech which I will not recount for you here coz I actually like you all and don't want you to die of boredom, a familiar voice yelled out, "Can someone tell Mr. Harvey that his fly is open!"

Mr. Harvey blushed an intense red and glanced down at his crotch to find his fly perfectly fastened. He glared out into the crowd of graduates, trying to pinpoint where the comment had come from. You guys of course all know exactly who it was don't you? Yeah there could only be one culprit, the one, the only, the certifiably insane Ridley Walker!

I glanced over and caught Spencer's eyes as we both choked back out laughter behind our hands. Glen had tears in his eyes as he fought back his own laughter. I looked up the row of students the other way and saw Aiden pissing himself laughing and Madison hiding her own hysterical laughter behind her hands. Ridley was insane, but man we loved her!

Once Mr. Harvey got over his embarrassment he began reading out the names of my fellow classmates in alphabetical order to go up and get their high school diplomas. I clapped and cheered when Glen William Carlin was called and then went freaking insane when Spencer Marie Carlin went up to get her diploma. Spencer caught me eye and shot me a wink and blew me a kiss before she walked off the stage.

Five others went by and then "Ashley Christine Davies," was called. I strutted up to Mr. Harvey and gave him a high five as I took my diploma. He gave me a smug smile and said, "Miss Davies it gives me great please to see you leaving this school. I am happy to know this place will stand long after you depart."

I winked at him and said, "Oh I'll miss you too Mr. H!" As soon as I was off the stage I jumped up a few places in the line and took my place next to Spencer. She rolled her eyes as I mouthed off at the person standing next to her, a Greg Cedar, to get the fuck out of the way. Once he'd gone I wrapped my arm around her and felt her lean into my body.

We stood in each other's arms as our friends were called to the stage in amongst people I couldn't give a shit about. Aiden Matthew Dennison, Madison Eva Duarte and finally Ridley Elizabeth Walker. Ridley leaped up on stage, totally ignoring the stairs and ran to Mr. Harvey like and excited puppy. He looked kinda scared, not that I blame himq.

Ridley stopped in front of him and held out her hand expectantly. Mr. Harvey handed over her diploma and once she had it securely in her hand she announced loudly, "Your fly's still open Dick!" Before he could do anything other than stare at her in shock Ridley grabbed the mic, screamed out "Congratulations Bitches!", threw the microphone at Mr. Harvey (it totally hit him in the crotch!) and leapt down off the stage.

She took of running, giving me and Spencer a sloppy kiss on the cheek each and Glen a slap on the ass as she bolted passed us with the security guard hot on her heels. I looked at Spencer whose mouth was hanging open. Our eyes met and we burst into hysterical laughter. We laughed until tears were running down our face and we were struggling to breathe and having to use a chucking Glen as a support to hold us upright. Madison and Aiden came over to join us, both with tears on their faces from laughing so hard.

A very flustered Mr. Harvey muttered a few words and then practically ran off stage. I guess that was the end of the graduation ceremony. Ridley sure knows how to make a potentially dull day into something much more exciting. The graduating class all cheered loudly and most of us threw our caps into the air (we had been warned not to do this because "The pointy bits can hurt people.")

The group of us wandered over and met up with our families and friends. Soon a pair of security guards dragged Ridley over and handed her over to her parents. Mr. Walker just shook his head at his daughter while Mrs. Walker beamed and gave Ridley a high five, "Nice work kid, made that ceremony much more interesting!"

The other parents (besides my mother who had disappeared, telling Kyla to tell me congrats) all laughed and voiced their agreement. Ridley basked in the moment, taking a bow and beaming at us all. "Yeah that's right bitches, no one puts on a show like me! Don't fight it I know you all want to be me!" Ridley yelled (again not volume control on that girl!)

Mrs. C laughed and slung an arm around Ridley's shoulder (see parents still love her even when she acts like a goof! I don't get it!) "Ok so how about we all head back to our place and we get Arthur behind the grill?" There was mass approval and we all headed to the car park with us grads shedding our stupid gowns on the way.

I was saddened to find that Spencer was in fact wearing clothes under her gown, but my God did she look beautiful. She was wearing a jade green halter-neck dress that fell to about an inch above her knees. She had traded her Converses for brown leather gladiator sandals and her leather cuffs for a dainty silver bracelet. She was gorgeous.

My Dad insisted that all us kids take the limo and he would catch a lift with the Carlins. We all ran excitedly to the limo, almost bowling over Dad's driver in our haste to get inside. I dragged Spencer by the hand and we snuggled down on the plush leather seats practically in each other laps. Ridley took a seat next to Spencer and lay down so she was sprawled over both our laps.

We all chatted excitedly on the way to the Carlin's, I think we were all on a bit of a high from the emotions of graduation. As soon as the limo pulled up at the Carlin's Ridley scrambled out and bolted for the door, "Food time bitches!" she yelled over her shoulder. We just laughed and followed her inside.

The parentals had beaten us there but only just so when we walked out to the backyard we found Ridley pouting at Mr. C who was just starting up the grill. "Ridley I promise I'll get you some food as soon as I can, it'll be worth the wait," He tried to pacify her.

Ridley just pouted more and sighed before saying sadly, "Oh ok Mr. C, I just hope I don't waste away to nothing in the mean time," And then Mrs. C brought out a platter of dips, crackers and cheeses along with a few bowls of chips, "Never mind Mr. C, carry on!" Ridley yelled as she bolted over to help herself to the food Mrs. C brought out.

I sat down in a lounge chair and Spencer settled on my lap, leaning back against me. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my Dad interacting with Mr and Mrs C at the grill. It really meant so much that they were getting along, you know just in case they become in laws or something. Not that me and my girl are getting hitched anytime soon, dude we're 18! We are so not ready to get married, but one day I see myself married to my blonde goddess, maybe with a kidlet or two.

"What are you think about Rock Star?" Spencer asked as she intertwined our fingers.

"You, as always. Man Princess you ruined me," I said dramatically.

"Oh? And how exactly did I do that Davies?" She asked in an amused voice.

I went to answer only to be cut off by my little sister, "Well you see Spence you ruined _the_ Ashley Davies because now she is totally, 100% whipped." I picked up the nearest object, which was unfortunately Glen's stinky sneaker, and chucked it hard a Kyla. She shrieked as it hit her in the face (yeah I am a good shot) and started yelling about the stench as the rest of us pissed ourselves laughing, even the parents.

Once the laughter had died down I whispered in Spencer's ear, "I don't mind being whipped by you…especially if you're wearing leather!"

I was expecting to get slapped or even just for Spencer to giggle. Instead she blew my mind by leaning into me and whispering seductively, "Maybe if you play your cards right Rock Star." Spencer then kissed my cheek and winked at me while I sat there shocked.

"Davies close your mouth, I don't care what perverted thing Spencer just promised to do to you the whole open mouthed shocked look is so not good!" Madison called out, a tad too loudly. Mrs. C glared over at us while the rest of the parents tried not to laugh. Spencer blushed and hid her face in my neck.

After the embarrassment died down, and I 'accidentally' dropped a handful of chips down Madison's top, it was time to eat. We all sat around the huge table the Carlins had gotten for the day to gorge ourselves on Mr. C's delicious cooking.

Once we were all seated Mr. C got to his feet and raised his glass of champagne (Mrs. C refused to let us underage people have any but Mr. C promised to sneak us some later, have I mentioned how awesome he is?). "So firstly I want to say congratulations to our graduates and all the best to our future seniors," Mr. C paused to beam around the table at all of us. Madison's Dad, Mr. Duarte (who was already pretty wasted) slurred out "Hear hear!"

"I also wanted to thank you all for being here to celebrate and commiserate with us as we get ready to send our two eldest children out into the world. It was a scary thing to move our family out here when the kids were in their senior year but I have to say I think it was the best move our family could have made. Despite the struggles and pain that we endured," Mr. C paused and looked meaningfully at Spencer who gave him a small smile, "We made it through. I am so proud of all our graduates and I know I speak for all the parent's here when I say that we are so proud of you and wish you all love, success and happiness in whatever you choose to do next. Cheers."

We all touched glasses and took a drink. I felt Spencer's hand slide over to rest on my thigh. She squeezed my leg gently and smiled over at me sweetly. I smiled back and covered her hand with mine, linking our fingers. I looked around the table at the people who I cared about, the people who made my life worth living and couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across my face.

"Davies you on ecstasy or something? You're smiling like you're tripping on something," Ridley asked with a smirk. I poked out my tongue and then gave her a grin. Not even Ridley and her insanity were killing my buzz that day, not that Ridley usually was a buzz killer, mood killer yes, buzz killer no.

We finished our delicious meal as we all laughed, joked and shared stories. Our parents seemed to be competing to see who could share the most embarrassing childhood story. Mr and Mrs C totally won when they enlightened us about the fact that Glen used to dress up as a girl when Spencer and Ridley told him boys weren't allowed in their cubby house. Apparently Glen would put on Spencer's clothes and make them call him Glenda so he would be allowed to play with them.

Glen hid his face in his hands and muttered about how glad he was the Felicity was away with her family (she was a junior so not graduating). We all laughed until there were tears on most people's faces. "Hey Glenda, you know if you want to cross dress we will all support and love you!" Aiden called out between gasps of laughter.

Glen glared at Aiden and then at his parents for telling the story. Spencer squeezed my hand as she tried to get her laughter under control. Ridley had literally fallen off her chair she was laughing so hard.

Mr. C got to his feet, helped Ridley up and announced that it was time for desert. We all got up and took up seats in the lounge chairs on the patio. My Dad got up and pulled me to the side, "So kiddo how about a duet for your friends and that girl of yours?"

I beamed up at my Dad and nodded, "Hell yes! Let's do it!" My Dad disappeared into the house and came out with both of our guitars; they were matching because I had declared that I wanted one "just like my Daddy's."

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, oh and Glenda," I paused as everyone laughed and Glen flipped me off, "My Dad and I would like to sing you a song, if that's alright." Everyone clapped and cheered (Spencer and Ridley the loudest) so Dad and I sat next to each other and pulled out our guitars. Tuning them quickly my Dad leaned over and whispered a song titled in my ear. I nodded and we began playing the familiar song. Our voices swelling out and mingling together. I loved singing with my Dad.

"Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.

It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

We finished the song to loud applause and cheers. Spencer rose out of her seat to kiss me on the cheek before sitting beside me on the lounge chair. Mr. C had lit a bunch of lanterns out on the patio as the sun set, turning the sky into a haze of purples, pinks and blues.

The parentals headed inside after we were all served the most amazing chocolate brownies I have ever eaten in my entire life, and us graduates and future graduates settled around in a circle all on such a high from what had been a pretty great day. Mr. C totally snuck us two bottles of champagne to share which we downed in less than five minutes. Spencer was curled up on her side on the lounge with her head lying on my lap as I lazily stroked her silky hair.

"So you realise that tomorrow everything changes?" Aiden said thoughtfully.

"Wow, way to be dramatic Steroid Boy!" I said with a smirk. Aiden glared at me and flipped me off, he's such a nice young man!

"Steroid Boy is right Ash, tomorrow everything changes but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Tomorrow high school is over, well for most of us, and we start our last summer before college. You and I hit the road for our summer long road trip, Glen's doing that summer coaching job at the rec centre, Madison leaves for Spain with her parents for the summer, Aiden's going to work with his Dad and hell even Ridley's got a summer job!" Spencer said with a grin. Ridley had gotten a job as a clown for children's parties. I was scared to think what was going to come out of her mouth in front of kids.

"I know! Isn't it tragic! Fucking parents making me work! Bitches!" Ridley cursed.

"Ridley Elizabeth Walker, I heard that!" Mrs. Walker called from the kitchen.

"Oops sorry Bitc…Oh I mean Mom!" Ridley called. We could all hear Mrs. Walker laughing as she wandered out of the kitchen. We all laughed as Ridley rolled her eyes.

"Spencer and Steroid Boy are right Ash, no matter what things will change, but that might not be a bad thing. We're all staying in Cali for college so that's good right?" Glen asked. Spencer nodded and smiled at her twin.

"Would you guys stop calling me Steroid Boy!" Aiden snapped.

We all looked around at each other and grinned before saying simultaneously, "Nope!" Aiden shook his head and glared at all of us, just making us laugh harder.

We sat around like that until it was so late that it was actually early. We reminisced about the good times, the bad times, the funny, scary, painful and amazing times. During our conversation Spencer moved onto my lap and I held her as close to me as was humanly possible.

"Hey Ash, you think you could sing us a song before we head home?" Ridley asked quietly, so quietly I was scared she'd had a personality transplant or something, but then… "Oh c'mon bitch get Spencer out of your lap and just play us a fucking song already!" Yeah there's the Ridley we all know and love.

Spencer sat up beside me and stuck her tongue out at Ridley, "Watch it Carlin! You do that again and I might just bite it off!" Ridley warned.

"Oh hell no, no one gets to bite her tongue but me!" I cried and then blushed as everyone laughed at me.

Spencer shook her head and kissed me on the cheek, "Just sing Babe."

I grinned at her and pulled my guitar onto my lap. I started strumming and saw Spencer's smile widen as she recognized the song. I started singing softly, thinking this song was pretty damn appropriate for where we all were at that point in our lives.

"The Friday sun bears down again  
As we drive with our friends  
And on these longest days we spend  
All the time trying to pretend  
That our stories could be true  
Wanting to be cool  
The setting sunset says the day is through  
If only we knew...

And we all sit around here in our home town  
Listen to the waves as they all crash down  
And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
Glowing embers fly across the sky your"

Spencer moved to sit behind me so that her legs fell either side of mine and she leaned forward so that her body was pressed warmly against my back. I felt her breast against me and it made my breath hitch. Spencer began singing along with me quietly so that only I could hear, her low, husky voice making me crazy as her warm breath tickled my ear.

"Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
I let you watch it all, the view from our last summer  
The view from our last summer...

We trace the sun across the sky  
And we laugh till we cry  
Always so hard to say goodbye (good bye)

And we all sit round here in our home town  
It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss  
The memories, I hope will never fade  
Glowing embers fly across the sky your

Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
I let you watch it all, the view through our last summer  
The view from our last summer...

I would stop time to stay with you  
I would stop time so we don't move  
I would stop time  
I would stop time  
I would stop time to keep you"

Spencer stopped singing softly to me and tenderly kissed my neck as I sang, her lips hitting my skin between the lines of the song.

"Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
I let you watch it all, the view from our last summer."

Everyone grinned at each other, a little bit of sadness reflected in all our eyes as I finished the song. Spencer wrapped her arms around my waist and I snuggled back against her.

"I really love you guys you know," Ridley said softly.

"Yeah we love you too," I said giving the small girl a grin.

Spencer gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before getting up and pulling me to my feet, "Guys we gotta get some sleep, we have a long drive starting tomorrow."

I watched as Kyla stepped over to my girl and hugged her hard, "Spence I am so glad you moved here and thank you for giving me an Ashley free summer!" As soon as Kyla released Spencer I slugged her in the arm and then smiling, pulled her into a hug.

Madison grabbed Spencer next and held her close as she said, "I'm proud of you Chica, you got through so much this year." Spencer whispered something back I couldn't quite catch before Madison came over and hugged me.

Spencer was swept up in Aiden's arms next, then Chelsea, Glen and Clay all took their turn hugging her before they embraced me. Last was Ridley, who had tears in her eyes. She stepped up to Spencer and held her by both arms, "Carlin you are my best friend and fuck am I glad you followed my sexy ass out here to Lala Land. We've been through a lot you and me and I am so glad I have you in my life."

Spencer beamed tearfully down at Ridley and pulled her into a crushing hug, "Love ya Tiny Terror."

"Right back at ya Blonde Bombshell!" Ridley released Spencer with a final sloppy kiss on the cheek before she pulled me into her arms. She whispered so that only I heard her, "Look after her for me Davies. Break her heart and I break your face."

I nodded and whispered back, "I got it Rid."

Ridley released me and wrapped an arm around Spence and I, "Well guys I think we need to let these two go have sex before they hit the road tomorrow for their cross country sex marathon, I wonder how many states they'll do it in?" Ridley asked.

"Ridley that's wrong on so many levels!" Kyla gasped.

"Yeah on that note I'm gonna drive Chelsea home," Clay said. Glen just shook his head. Ridley seemed to really enjoy grossing out our siblings.

After a few more hugs, a fair few tears and a multitude of inappropriate comments from Ridley concerning me and Spencer's sex life the group all left. The parents all took their respective offspring home, with Clay taking Chelsea. My Dad kissed me goodbye and wished me luck (while slipping a huge wad of cash into my pocket). Because we were leaving so early in the morning I had been given permission to stay at the Carlin's for the night.

No matter how supportive Mrs. C was of our relationship she still had a problem with the idea that we were having sex. I guess she really didn't need to know all the dirty things I did to her daughter (or that her daughter did to me for that matter). The deal was I could stay and even stay in Spencer's bed if we didn't close the door the whole way.

We said good night to Mr. and Mrs. C, both getting hugs and congratulations from them, and made our way up the stairs with our arms wrapped around each other. We walked into her room and closed the door so we could get changed. I got a pair of boxers and a tank top out of my bag and turned around to find Spencer topless in just her underwear with her back to me. She was about to pull her tank top over her head when I stepped up behind her and spread my hand across her bare stomach.

Spencer dropped her hands, letting her tank top hang limply by her side as I ran my hands over her stomach and hips, moving higher torturously slowly. Her breathing was erratic as she leaned her body back against mine. I bent my head to kiss her shoulder, letting my tongue out to taste her skin.

Spencer moaned and moved her hands to cover mine, gently but persistently moving them upwards towards her breasts which were heaving as she fought to control her breathing. I bit down on her shoulder and took her not so subtle hint. I moved my hands up to cover her breasts and gently kneaded them, loving the feeling of her nipples hardening against my palms.

Spencer leaned her head back so that it was resting on my shoulder and gasped as I continued my actions. I nipped, kissed and licked my way across the skin of her shoulders and her throat. She reached back and put her hand behind my neck to guide my lips to hers. I kissed her hungrily and desperately as I slid one hand down over her stomach. I had just reached the waist band of her underwear when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Stop whatever the hell you guys are doing, Mom is coming," Glen hissed through the door.

Spencer hurriedly threw her tank-top over her head and threw on her boxers (backwards I might add). I bolted into the bathroom with my pyjamas so I could get changed. I hurriedly threw them on and was just walking back out when Mrs. C threw open the bedroom door and looked sternly at both of us. "I thought I told you two to keep the door open! Don't make me have to force Ashley to sleep on the couch," Mrs. C warned.

"Sorry Mom I just closed the door while we were getting changed," Spencer said with an apologetic smile. The only thing giving her away was her rather flushed cheek and the fact that she was still a little breathless.

Mrs. C looked at us suspiciously before rolling her eyes and smiling, "Good night girls, just keep it clean tonight and then do whatever you want to each other while you're away. What I don't know won't force me to lock you up!" With that Mrs. C turned and walked out, pulling the door so that it was about three quarters closed.

"Oh my God, did my Mom just give us permission to have sex while we're away?" Spencer asked a little shocked as she put on her boxer shorts so that they weren't backwards anymore.

I laughed and pulled her into my arms, "Yeah Princess, you know she's probably aware that we've had sex right?" Spencer just groaned and buried her face in my neck, making me laugh again. "Come on Baby, we have a big adventure to get started on tomorrow so let's get some sleep." I said turning off the light

Spencer let me lead her to the bed and we both climbed in under the covers. I lay on my back and Spencer snuggled into me. Her cheek resting on my chest, her arm firmly around my waist and her leg thrown in between mine. I wanted to go to bed like this always, ok so I'd like to go to be like this and be naked if we're being honest.

"Hey Ash?" She whispered in the dark.

"Yeah Baby?" I asked softly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'm so excited to be going on this adventure with you," She murmured, her breath tickling my neck.

I pulled her closer and kissed her gently, "I love you too Princess and this adventure is going to be out of this world."

I felt her snuggle into me and held her even closer. I loved this girl with all that I am and I know that she is it for me. Not many people find the love of their life at 18 but I know I have. We went through a lot and now I think we deserve our happy ending. I kissed her forehead felt her breathing start to even out. As she drifted off to sleep I softly sang to her.

"I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss

I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time."

I let my voice trail off and kissed her lips softly. She smiled in her sleep and I closed my eyes. I fell in love with this girl hard and fast. It was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me and I didn't regret it for a single second.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time._

**--------**

**Well there you have it, the final chapter of Face Down.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks once again to all who read, reviewed and who added this story to their favourites or alerts. It really means so much to me!**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Greenday**

**Last Summer by Lostprophets**

**Inevitable by Anberlin**


End file.
